Muñeca
by Ivorosy
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha, es sobrino de uno de los políticos más cerdos y corruptos de Japón. En su cumpleaños numero dieciocho, ha recibido una regalo que le cambió la vida. Tan sólo ella contaba con diez años de edad, quien iba a pensar que ella se convertiría en su tesoro en su "muñeca". -re editando.
1. Regalo

**ACLARACIONES:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación y obra del mangaka Masashi contiene OoC por parte de algunos personajes, tanto principales como secundarios/terciarios. Es una historia "Au" (Universo alterno).Esta historia está siendo re-editada, de principio a fin.

**ADVERTENCÍA:** _**Posible**_Lemmon/lemon. _**Posible**_Limme/lime. Relación de siete años de diferencia. Vocabulario soez.

* * *

_¡Disfruta de la lectura!_

* * *

**.:Capítulo 1:.**

**Regalo**

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha, hijo de Fugaku Uchiha, primer ministro de Japón. Familia de políticos. Y como en todo gobierno, siempre hay y habrá corrupción, no hay nada ni nadie que se salve de ello, el mal es algo que siempre estará presente, hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Sasuke siempre estuvo consiente de las cosas que los políticos solían hacer, tanto las cosas "buenas" para ayudar a la población y el país, como de las cosas "malas", que obviamente eran todo lo contrario a la primera y en beneficio propio.

La familia del joven era pequeña, sólo consistían en su hermano Itachi, el cual le llevaba cinco años de diferencia; su padre y su tío Madara, este último era el peor de todos, un hombre avaricioso, egoísta, soberbio, intransigente y corrupto. Su madre había muerto hace varios años atrás por un derrame cerebral, su ausencia aún le dolía.

El cumpleaños número dieciocho del joven llegó. Iba a celebrarlo en su enorme casa. Y una fiesta como la suya, sólo significaban tres cosas: Alcohol, locura y sexo.

Para ese entonces, su tío le había hablado un día antes de la fiesta, avisándole que le daría un regalo el cual lo sorprendería mucho y que a su vez, le daría una enorme responsabilidad.

El azabache pensó que ese tal regalo, sería algo parecido a un perro.

_"Genial, otra boca más que alimentar"_

Sinceramente al chico poco le interesaba aquel asunto del regalo de su tío, si era algo que le traería problemas, lo más seguro es que lo terminaría regalando o donando.

El día de la fiesta, el primero en llegar fue su mejor amigo, Naruto Uzumaki. Amigos desde la infancia. Para Sasuke, Naruto era como un segundo hermano, el cual apreciaba y, aunque le costará admitirlo, le tenía bastante aprecio.

Después de su llegada, no tardó en llegar la demás gente, en un par de horas, la enorme casa estaba atosigada de adolescentes alborotados y descontrolados, los cuales bebían, fumaban, bailaban. Se subían a las habitaciones en parejas, tríos, incluso cuartetos; a hacer sabe Buda que.

La fiesta terminó hasta el amanecer, cuando Sasuke se despertó a lado de una desconocida, se vistió y bajo a la planta baja, notando el desastre que habían dejado toda aquella parvada de jóvenes.

Después que toda la gente se marchó, en su mayoría cruda y con resaca, la pobre servidumbre, comenzó a limpiar aquel "chiquero" dejado.

Más tarde, después de varias horas de aseo, Sasuke se había duchado y cambiado. En esos momentos se encontraba entretenido en una computadora.

Recordó a su tío y su supuesto regalito, el cual nunca llegó. Justo después de pensar en aquello, el timbre sonó. Antes de que algún empleado fuera atender, el joven se adelantó.

Abrió la puerta y, parado con una enorme sonrisa socarrona, estaba su tío Madara.

— Sobrino, que agradable es verte —comentó el hombre con un tono de voz fingidamente amable —. Pues como lo he prometido, aquí está tu regalo.

Se hizo a un lado, dejando ver a la pequeña niña que tenía detrás de él. Sasuke no pudo ocultar la cara de sorpresa que tenía. Estaba estupefacto. Intentó tranquilizarse, como pudo.

Miró de nuevo a la niña, parecía tener no más de diez años. Su cabello le llegaba a la nuca y era de un color extravagante, rosa pastel. Traía puesto un vestido de igual color que su cabello, con una cinta azul marino rodeándole la cintura y unos zapatos café claro. Tenía la cabeza gacha, por lo que el joven no pudo divisar bien su rostro.

— ¿Y esto? —reaccionó el azabache exaltado.

— ¿Cómo qué "que" es esto? Pues que más, tú regalo sobrino—contestó Madara, cual si de un perro se tratara.

— ¿De dónde la has sacado? —cuestionó Sasuke aún con cierta exaltación en su voz.

— No seas ingenuo, Sasuke. La he comprado. Y vaya que me ha costado. No, lo que más me costó trabajo, fue convencer al hombre de ese burdel que me la vendiera, no quería dejármela, parecía casi su tesoro —platicaba el hombre, sacando un cigarrillo de su bolsillo —. Así que, más vale que lo aprecies, mi querido sobrino —agregó, para después encender su tabaco.

Sasuke no podía creer que tan bajo había caído su tío. Había sido cómplice del tráfico de menores. Sabía que tipo de persona era, pero nunca a tal grado de meterse con ese tipo de cosas tan delicadas.

— ¿Y, piensas dejarnos aquí afuera? —reprochó el tío, sacando una fumarola de humo por su boca.

El joven no tenía opción, tenía que aceptar a la niña. Por más que odiara meterse en problemas ajenos y lo fácil que sería rechazarla, su conciencia no se lo permitía.

Dejo pasar a ambos, de mala gana. Se dirigieron a la sala más cercana y tomaron asiento. La niña perseguía a Madara, sumisa y temerosa.

—Su nombre es Sakura. Es toda tuya, puedes hacer lo que quieras con ella, no me interesa mucho. Si te la doy, es para que tengas un rato de diversión, ya que bueno, eres mi sobrino consentido.

Sasuke frunció el seño, estaba asqueado ante la actitud de su pariente.

—Muy bien, déjamela. Ya te puedes ir —respondió el joven cortante. Madara mostró una tenue sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Está bien, me agradecerás luego—el hombre se levanto y sacudió levemente la cabeza de la pequeña, está aún con la cabeza baja y encogiéndose de hombros.

Madara se dirigió a la puerta y Sasuke lo acompañó. Esperó a que este sacara su sucio trasero de su propiedad, para después cerrar la puerta con cierto enfado. Fue en dirección a donde se encontraba la niña.

Y allí estaba ella, sentada, con la mirada fija al suelo.

—Oye, tú…


	2. Caramelo

**ACLARACIONES:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación y obra del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto, exceptuando la historia y trama, la cual **si es completamente mía**. Puede contener OoC por parte de algunos personajes, es una historia "Au" (Universo alterno).

**ADVERTENCÍA:** Contiene Lemmon y Limme a partir del capítulo 19. Relaciones de 7 años de diferencia. Si son sensibles y no soportan este tipo de temas, por favor, abstenerse de leer.

**GENERÓ:** Romance & Drama.

**PAREJA PRINCIPAL:** Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno.

_¡Disfruta de la lectura! _

* * *

**.:Capítulo 2:.**

**Caramelo**

* * *

—Oye, tú…—Dijo el joven con voz fría, no midiendo la severidad de su voz, la niña levanto el rostro, asustada. Pudo entonces el azabache contemplar su rostro con más atención. Pequeño, de tez blanca, un poco sucia, pero lo que más resaltaba de esa carita, eran aquellos enormes ojos verde limón. Examinándolo bien, parecía el rostro de una muñeca de porcelana, un tanto sucia y descuidada.

El chico sintió compasión, intento entonces modular su voz.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó el azabache, no creyéndole al nombre que su tío le había dicho.

—Mi nombre…Es Sakura. —Susurró desviando la vista.

— ¿Qué edad tienes? ¿Y tus padres?

La niña tardó un poco en responder, apretando los labios fuertemente en un intento de no ponerse a llorar. Inhalo fuertemente.

—Tengo Diez, Diez y medio.

— ¿Familia? —reiteró el joven, cruzándose de brazos.

—No…No tengo familia.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, no creyéndole del todo, algo tenía que tener esa niña. A alguien tenía que entregarla.

— ¿Ni tíos, abuelos, conocidos? —Insistió el azabache impaciente.

Sakura negó con la cabeza. Sasuke se frustró al pensar que tendría que hacer con una niña sin familia.

— ¡Por Favor! Algo debes de tener—recriminó el hombre desesperado. La niña se encogió. Dudo unos minutos en su repuesta.

—Esta…Mi madrasta. —contestó finalmente, estrujando su vestidito con sus manos. Sasuke sintió alivio al escuchar aquello.

—Muy bien ¿Y dónde está, sabes el número para contactarla?

— ¡No, no por favor! No me regreses con ella. —interrumpió Sakura de golpe, mirando fijamente a Sasuke, reteniendo un par de lagrimas suplicantes. El chico suspiro, rendido.

—Bien, ¿Entonces algún otro lugar?

—Yo no, yo no tengo otro lugar, nadie más…Ya no quiero. —Su tono de voz iba disminuyendo hasta convertirse en un murmullo.

Sasuke se sobo las sienes. En definitiva, esa niña se tendría que quedar allí hasta que se le ocurriera que hacer con ella. Consideraba entregarla a una estación de policía, lo cual descarto al temer que hicieran una investigación y su padre como político terminara afectado. Después pensó en un orfanato, el cual también descarto al saber que sería la misma cosa, la niña podría terminar delatando a su tío y por ende, meterse en muchos líos.

—Está bien, esto es lo que haremos, te quedaras aquí hasta que encontremos a alguien que se haga cargo de ti. —señalo el azabache, sacando su móvil.

— ¿Va, va encerrarme en un cuarto? —Mencionó Sakura jugando con sus manos.

Sasuke se giró a verla, desconcertado.

—No ¿Por qué haría algo así?

Sakura lo miro con ojitos ingenuos. Apretó los labios otra vez.

—Pues porque, eso hacían antes conmigo. —contestó de forma tan natural que incluso al chico le aterró un poco.

—Pues yo no lo haré.

La niña lo miro, aquella mirada destellaba entre sorpresa y felicidad. Sasuke siguió buscando entre los contactos de su móvil, fue entonces que fue interrumpido por su hermano Itachi, el cual entraba a la sala. Saludó a su hermano y se detuvo en seco al notar la presencia de Sakura.

—Madara, ese bastardo lo ha hecho. —pensó en voz alta. El azabache lo miró extrañado, invadiéndolo de dudas con aquel comentario.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso de que Madara lo hizo?

Itachi cerró los ojos, serio.

—Dos día antes de tu cumpleaños, había escuchado por accidente, la conversación de Madara con nuestro padre. Madara había dicho que te compraría una niña para que tú te "divirtieras". Por supuesto, yo tome aquello como una broma. —Explicaba el hermano mirando a la pelirrosa de forma incrédula. Sasuke por otra parte, estaba más que confundido.

—Dices que ¿mi padre estaba consciente de esto?

—No estoy seguro, me pareció que él también lo había tomado como broma de mal gusto. Tendrás que hablar con él. —Finalizó, para después acercarse a Sakura, el hombre sentía una enorme curiosidad ante la situación.

— ¿Cómo te llamas, pequeña? —Le pregunto Itachi, colocándose de cuclillas, mostrándole una sonrisa confianzuda. Sakura abrió la boca.

—Sakura. —Le dijo con apenas un visible sonrojó.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer con ella, Sasuke?... Sugiero que se quede aquí, por un tiempo, hablaremos con papá, él sabrá que hacer. —Propuso Itachi, recuperando compostura ante su hermano menor.

Sasuke asintió.

Itachi se dirigió de nuevo a la niña.

—Pues bienvenida, Sakura. Esta será tu casa temporalmente.

Sakura lo miró de forma inocente, pestañando de forma crédula.

**.**

**.**

**. **

Sasuke instalo a Sakura en una de las habitaciones de huéspedes, la cual conectaba a su propia habitación, así la tendría vigilada, por cualquier cosa. Mandó a comprar ropa para la niña, ya que la que traía puesta, estaba sucia y vieja. Quien se haría cargo de atenderla sería una empleada de confianza de la casa, Matsuri, una chica de cabello castaño y ojos de igual color.

Itachi y Sasuke se dedicaron a mostrarle la casa a la pelirrosa, enseñándole lo más esencial y que si quería algo, solo debía pedirlo.

Una vez terminando el pequeño recorrido, volvieron a la habitación en donde se quedaría, ya había algo de ropa sobre la cama. Itachi se marchó, diciendo que tenía trabajo por hacer. Dejando a su hermano menor y a la niña solos.

—El baño es la puerta de la izquierda y la de la derecha es mi cuarto, si necesitas o quieres algo, solo tócame. —Explicaba a últimos detalles elazabache. Sakura se sentó sobre la cama, sentada, brin coteó un poco sobre ella.

La chiquilla había tomado un poco de confianza al haber convivido un poco con los dos hermanos. Ya no tartamudeaba mucho y hablaba cada vez más fuerte y con claridad.

—Hace tiempo que no me acuesto en una cama. —Comentó ilusionada la niña. —Sabe, usted y su hermano me agradan, no son como los otros.

La niña se quedo quieta y mostró una leve sonrisa.

—Incluso en esta habitación hay más Luz.

Sakura miró los alrededores del cuarto. Era bastante amplio, había una ventana donde se veía la parte trasera de la casa y la cama era matrimonial, solo había un par de muebles, los cuales estaban vacios y había uno que otro adorno para que no luciera tan vació.

Entonces fue cuando Sasuke se pregunto, que clase de vida habría tenido aquella niña. Viniendo de un burdel, seguro una muy difícil.

Considero en preguntárselo, aunque no muy seguro cómo reaccionaría ante sus preguntas, decidió que saberlo, sería una excelente pista para saber si tenía a alguien que se hiciera responsable de ella.

Justo cuando iba a preguntárselo, llamarón al joven desde la planta baja.

—¡Oye, _Teme*! ¿Dónde estás? _

Sasuke adivino de inmediato de quien se trataba, aquella chillante e hiperactiva voz era inconfundible.

—Espérate aquí—le dijo el azabache al tiempo en que salía del cuarto. En cuanto bajo, allí estaba Naruto con las manos dentro de los bolsillos, esperando. El rubio noto la presencia de su amigo, sonrió burlón.

— ¿Dónde estabas, Sasuke? No me digas que aun estas ocupado con alguna chica allá arriba. —Apuntó Naruto bribón.

—No idiota, ahora no ando de un excelente humor. —Respondió sonando algo duro.

—Uy, perdón señor amargado. Relájate, solo bromeaba. —Hizo un ademán con las manos para intentar calmar a su amigo un poco. —A todo esto ¿Por qué tan gruñón?

—Es algo complicado. ¿Recuerdas que te comente sobre que mi tío me regalaría un tipo de mascota?

El rubio asintió entre interesado y aburrido. Sasuke le apunto con la cabeza que lo siguiera, Naruto sin reprochar lo siguió a la planta alta.

El azabache confiaba mucho en su amigo, no por nada le iba a contar sobre Sakura.

En cuanto llegaron a la habitación donde estaba la pelirrosa, Sasuke abrió la puerta, dejando ver al rubio a la niña que en esos momentos estaba sentada sobre la cama moviendo juguetona sus pies.

El azabache dio un salto al escuchar a Naruto gritar con emoción, como una chica al ver ropa en oferta.

— ¡Vaya, que niña tan linda! ¿Quién es Sasuke, una primita tuya?

Naruto se dirigió a paso veloz hacia Sakura, esta por otra parte parecía no saber qué hacer ante aquel sujeto tan gritón.

— ¡Hola pequeña! ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Esto, yo…Soy Sakura—dijo, mirando a Naruto de forma desconfiada. La niña le echó una miradita de auxilio a Sasuke. El azabache, captando el mensaje fue tras su amigo, alejándolo un poco de ella, a una distancia más razonable.

—Sakura. ¡Qué bonito nombre! —alagó el rubio emocionado. —Yo soy Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. Puedes decirme solo Naruto, si quieres. Y dime Sakura ¿Te gustan los dulces? —agregó el rubio buscando en su bolsillo del pantalón. Sin esperar respuesta de la niña, Naruto sacó una paleta. —De cereza, toda tuya.

El rubio se la ofreció y Sakura la tomo con una enorme sonrisa en su cara.

—Gracias…Naruto—Dijo su nombre con dificultad, el rubio le sonrió. Sakura le quito la envoltura al caramelo y sin perder tiempo se lo metió a su pequeña boca.

—Por cierto teme ¿Dónde está la mascota que te regalo tú tío? —Preguntó el ojiazul, girándose para ver a su amigo.

Sasuke quiso darse una palmada en la frente, al notar lo despistado y estúpido que podía ser su amigo al no comprender la situación.

— ¡Esta deliciosa! —exclamaba Sakura, saboreando desesperadamente aquel caramelo rojo. Naruto soltó una risita cómplice.

—Vaya, te gustan mucho los dulces ¿Verdad? —Comentó el rubio sin quitarle la vista a la niña.

— ¡Hace años que no los comía! —Asintió Sakura, volviendo a lengüetear la paleta. Naruto frunció los labios, extrañado ante tal respuesta.

—¿Cómo, es que acaso no te dejan comerlos en tu casa?

Sakura dejo de sonreír y le echo a Naruto una miradita pañosa.

—Naruto, cállate y ven conmigo. Tengo que contarte algo. —intervino el azabache antes de que su amigo digiera otra burrada para provocarle el llanto definitivo a la niña.

Naruto dudo, pero al final lo acompaño afuera del cuarto.

Antes de salir, Sasuke le echó una última ojeada a la pelirrosita, la cual ya estaba saboreando la paleta felizmente.

—Que niña tan bonita, no me has dicho aun que es de ti y tampoco que cosa te regalo tú tío, ya suéltalo teme. —se quejó el rubio colocando sus brazos tras su nuca.

— ¡Serás _dobe*! _ ¿Es que no lo entiendes? ¡Sakura es el regalo que mi tío me dio! —clamó el joven ya exasperado. Naruto tardó en procesar la información. Una vez procesada, gritó como un loco histérico.

— ¿Qué, cuándo, cómo pasó? — sus azules ojos se salían de orbita ante la sorpresa.

—La compró…No sé de donde ni como le habrá hecho. Tú bien sabes cómo es ese sujeto.

—Pero… ¿Qué comprar niños no es ilegal? —Se cuestionó Naruto pensativo. Nuevamente Sasuke quiso darse una palmada en la cara.

— ¡Pues claro que los es, pedazo de burro! —contestó el azabache reteniendo las ganas de darle un golpe al rubio.

—Bueno, bueno… ¿Y que harás ahora?

—Buscar a algún familiar suyo que se encargue de ella, por supuesto.

—Itachi y tú padre ¿Ya lo saben? —Preguntó preocupado, levantado ambas cejas.

—Mi hermano ya lo sabe. Del que no estoy seguro es mi padre, hablare con él en cuanto llegue de su viaje. —El joven soltó un quejido. —Por desgracia regresa hasta el lunes. Por lo mientras, tendré que tener a la niña por tres días más.

Naruto, observo lo angustiado que andaba su amigo, sintió total compasión por él.

—Pues…Sabes que si necesitas algo, solo avísame. Te ayudare en todo lo que pueda y este a mi alcance, Sasuke —sonrió abiertamente, queriendo animar un poco a su desolado amigo. El azabache lo miró y sonrió tenuemente.

—Gracias, Naruto.

—Y con respecto a Sakura—mencionó el rubio cambiando de tema. —No sabemos qué vida tuvo anteriormente. Creo que lo mejor será tratarla como una niña normal, hasta que sepamos algo. —propuso Naruto colocando ambas manos sobre sus caderas.

—Es lo que estoy tratando de hacer. —replicó Sasuke, tratando de ser evidente ante lo dicho. Naruto entrecerró los ojos.

—Pues hasta donde sé, los niños no se te dan muy bien. —Recordó el rubio cruzándose de brazos. El azabache refunfuño.

— ¡Lo vez! He allí la prueba—apuntó Naruto con el dedo índice.

Después de aquello, el rubio volvió a la habitación donde se encontraba Sakura. Luego salió con ella del cuarto, hablándole tranquilamente, Sasuke no tardó en incorporarse con ellos dos.

—Y bien, Sakura ¿Ya conoces la casa o quieres que te de un recorrido? —inquirió Naruto dirigiéndose a la niña de forma amistosa.

—Itachi y yo ya se la hemos mostrado—intervino rápidamente Sasuke, antes que Sakura pudiera siquiera hablar. El rubio se rasco la mejilla, de forma pensativa.

—Oh, pero ¿Ya te mostraron el jardín? —Preguntó nuevamente el chico con una enorme sonrisa. La niña lo miró dudosa.

— ¿Jardín?...Creo que no. —Sakura, aún con la paleta, la volvió a meter a su boca.

— ¡Vamos a verlo, entonces! Seguro que te encanta. —Naruto tomo con cuidado pero aprisa, la manita de la niña y la guio hasta el lugar.

Tuvieron que correr una puerta de cristal para entrar al sitio. El jardín era bastante amplio, había tantos árboles como plantas y algunas de ellas eran exóticas. El césped era de un verde intenso haciendo ver el lugar más vivo y refrescante. Cerca de la puerta, se encontraban una mesa circular y unas sillas para sentarse y relajarse en aquel florido lugar.

Enseguida, Sakura se dirigía a unos rosales, después a los narcisos y finalmente paró frente a un árbol, el cual estaba casi al centro del jardín. Lo observo cuidadosamente.

— ¿Qué árbol es este? —señalo girando a ver a ambos jóvenes. El rubio fue quien se acerco a ella.

—Se les dice "flores de cerezo" o bien "Sakura" justo como tu nombre. —dijo Naruto, colocando sutilmente su mano sobre la cabeza de la pequeña.

— ¿Y por qué se llaman así? —preguntó inocentemente.

Naruto se quedo pensando por varios minutos más. Profiriendo ruiditos de duda.

— ¡Quién sabe! —soltó el chico con una carcajada. —Supongo que es porque cuando florecen son rositas, en su mayoría. Ahora sus hojas son verdes, pero a finales de marzo comienza a florecer ¡Vaya que hermoso es cuando eso pasa! Lástima que solo dure unas semanas, porque después, el árbol vuelve a ser verde. —explicaba muy sabelotodo el rubio.

—Me gustaría poder verlo.

Sakura junto sus manitas y sus ojos destellaron un brillo de ilusión. Naruto suspiro.

—Todavía falta para que eso pase. Pero no te preocupes, cuando florezcan te llevaremos al parque a verlo, allí hay muchos más árboles de cerezo. Seguro te divertirás—animó el joven, ahora frotándole la cabeza a la niña.

Después de aquello, los tres continuaron caminando por la casa. Los pocos trabajadores de allí miraban al trío con curiosidad, a Sasuke no le preocupo que ellos fueran a hablar sobre Sakura, pues los empleados eran de confianza, su padre los contrataba con mucho cuidado.

No tardaron en instalarse en una habitación donde había una enorme pantalla de plasma, Naruto propuso en pasar el resto de la tarde mirando películas infantiles.

Para el azabache fue una tarde muy aburrida, mirando películas de _"Ghibli*"_ pero para el otro par, seguramente la más divertida al no dejar de poner atención en ningún momento.

Por lo mientras, Sasuke miraba de vez en cuando a Sakura. Verla allí, entretenida con películas para infantes, como la niña que era, le resulto algo agradable la escena.

Cuando terminaron su maratón de películas, ya era bastante tarde. Naruto se tuvo que ir. Sasuke lo acompaño hasta la puerta con Sakura siguiéndole por detrás.

Nuevamente se había quedado solo con ella. No supo exactamente que hacer o decir, no estaba acostumbrado a estar con niños, mucho menos como tratarlos. La llevo hasta la habitación de huéspedes y le sugirió que antes de que se fuera a dormir, tomara un baño, ya que, aun no lo había hecho y se encontraba algo sucia.

Sakura ladeo la cabeza, no sabiendo que hacer.

—Cierto, no te he enseñado como prepárate un baño. Te mostrare una sola vez, después, lo harás tu sola.

El chico se dirigió al cuarto de baño, Sakura lo siguió. En cuanto entro, fue directo a la tina sin mirar atrás, abrió una de las llaves y un chorro de agua comenzó a caer.

—Esta es la caliente y esta la fría. —Señalaba Sasuke, aun sin mirar atrás, confiando en que la pelirrosita le estaba poniendo atención. En cuanto el agua alcanzó la mitad de la bañera, el azabache toco el agua, tibia. Coloco como último detalle, un poco de jabón para hacer espuma, suponiendo que eso le gustaría a cualquier niño de su edad.

En cuanto se giró para avisarle que ya podía bañarse, Sakura se encontraba completamente desnuda. El joven abrió los ojos como platos.

—Pero que…

* * *

_**Teme*:**_ Bastardo, cabrón, bobo. En japonés.

_**Dobe*:**_ Tonto, tarado. En japonés.

_**Ghibli*: **_**Studio Ghibli,** es un estudio japonés de animación, y considerado por la crítica especializada y muchos cinéfilos como uno de los mejores estudios de animación del mundo en la actualidad.


	3. Conejo

**ACLARACIONES:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación y obra del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto, exceptuando la historia y trama, la cual **si es completamente mía**. Puede contener OoC por parte de algunos personajes, es una historia "Au" (Universo alterno).

**ADVERTENCÍA:** Contiene Lemmon y Limme a partir del capítulo 19. Relaciones de 7 años de diferencia. Si son sensibles y no soportan este tipo de temas, por favor, abstenerse de leer.

**GENERÓ:** Romance & Drama.

**PAREJA PRINCIPAL:** Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno.

_¡Disfruta de la lectura!_

* * *

**.:Capítulo 3:.**

**Conejo**

* * *

—Pero que… ¿Pero qué haces? —Exclamó Sasuke atónito. Busco rápidamente una toalla, en cuanto la encontró, rápidamente se la lanzó.

Sakura la logro atrapar. La sostuvo de tal manera que cubría parte de su pecho hacia abajo.

—Yo…Lo siento. Pero antes, siempre que me bañaban, me hacían quitar rápidamente la ropa. Si no lo hacía de inmediato, me iba muy mal. —justificaba la pequeña algo apenada. Sasuke se paso la mano por la cara.

—Ya te lo dije, yo no soy como esas personas. Las cosas aquí son muy distintas.

El joven volvió a divisarla. Aun recordaba su anatomía, prácticamente seguía siendo el de una niña. No era que la hubiera visto con morbo, pero el hecho de tener a una niña de diez años desnuda frente a él, si le llego a sorprender de sobremanera, ya que bueno, era algo que no le pasaba muy a menudo.

—Bueno, ya que estas así, será mejor que te metas a la tina.

Sakura dejo la toalla a un lado, otra vez, dejando a la vista su cuerpecillo menudo. Esta vez el azabache lo tomo de forma más natural y miró como esta se metía lentamente al agua.

—Ah, que calientita—Respiró relajada, para después meter la cabeza por completo. En cuanto salió de nuevo por aire, Sasuke se dispuso a irse del cuarto, Sakura lo detuvo, diciendo que no quería quedarse sola. El azabache exhalo fastidiado, pero a fin de cuentas se sentó en el piso, esperando a que esta terminara. Por otra parte, Sakura había tomado un patito de hule, que se encontraba abandonado en un rincón de la bañera. La pelirrosa se lo mostró al chico, con una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo debido al vapor que emanaba el agua.

Sasuke recordó aquel juguete, un regalo que le había dado el tonto de su amigo Naruto, según él, para hacerle compañía cuando no estuviera con alguna chica. Sasuke por supuesto, boto al juguete en el baño de huéspedes. ¿Para qué iba a tener al pato con él? Solo para hacerle estorbo, seguro.

De nueva cuenta, el joven observaba la escena, Sakura jugaba con emoción con el patito, hacía que este nadara, lo apretaba para que hiciera aquel chirriante sonido, se veía muy contenta jugando con aquel pedazo de hule, se decía en sus adentros el chico.

Para haber estado en un burdel, parecía una niña cualquiera, que si uno la veía a simple vista, se diría que era otra niña común y corriente. Sasuke sintió curiosidad por su pasado. Esta vez estaba más que dispuesto a preguntarle sobre ello.

—Sakura. —Dijo por primera vez su nombre, captando al instante la atención de la niña. — ¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que tenias una madrastra? ¿Qué paso, por qué no quieres regresar con ella?

Sakura retiro la sonrisa que tenia y la sustituyo por una mirada triste.

—Porque ella me odia. —Se limito a responder. Sasuke se extraño ante el comentario de la niña.

— ¿Y por qué dices eso? ¿Qué hay de tu padre? —volvió a cuestionar. Sakura respiro profundamente.

—Mi papá y mi mamá ya están muertos. No recuerdo mucho, solo que cuando era pequeña, solía pasarla muy bien a lado de papá, eso hasta que él se volvió a casar con otra mujer. Luego, papá se enfermo y tuvo que acompañar a mamá. Yo creía que mi nueva mamá me iba cuidar, pero solo me regañaba y me pegaba. No me dejaba ir a la escuela y tampoco me dejaba jugar. Todo era trabajo, trabajo. Como la odio—Murmuró la niña con cierto enfado al decir esto último.—A mi madrastra le faltaba dinero, así que un día, cuando tenía ocho, me llevo a un lugar muy raro. Me dejo con un hombre el cual nunca me cayó bien, él le dio un maletín y mi madrasta me dejo en ese lugar. Después de eso permanecí encerrada con otros dos niños.

Sakura coloco un montón de espuma de jabón sobre su mano y soplo, río al ver la espuma caer. Por otro lado, Sasuke no sabía que sentir con exactitud ante lo que la pelirrosa le platicaba.

—Y… ¿Qué hacías allí? ¿Te hicieron algo raro en algún momento? —inquirió el azabache preocupado. ¡Por dios! Si esa niña había sido violada, el joven, en definitiva no iba saber qué hacer o decirle.

Sakura levanto una ceja dudosa.

—Pues…Solo me la pasaba encerrada y trabajando. Otra vez—dijo Sakura desanimada. —me bañaban de vez en cuando con una manguera. Era algo divertido, pues jugaba con los otros dos niños en cuanto no hiciera frío. Después, poco a poco los dos niños se fueron y me quede sola, eso, hasta que llego ese otro hombre que me trajo aquí. —sonrió felizmente al terminar de hablar.

Sasuke se quedo sin habla, guardo silencio y se quedo pensando. Pensó en lo mal nacida que podían llegar a ser las personas. Luego, que en definitiva, Sakura no tenía otro familiar que ella conociera. Y después, que ella sería su responsabilidad y que era su deber protegerla.

—Sabes, hace tiempo que no me divertía tanto. Me alegro mucho de haber llegado a este lugar…—interrumpió Sakura, dirigiéndose al azabache de forma amistosa. —Oye ¿Puedo decirte por tu nombre? —agregó incierta la pelirrosita. Sasuke asintió y Sakura sonrió emocionada.

Después de eso, el joven espero a que ella terminara de bañarse. Cuando finalizó, el chico le paso la toalla y se dirigieron al cuarto. Sasuke le señalo su ropa para dormir antes de irse a su propio cuarto y dejarla cambiarse.

.

Se quedo en bóxers y solo se coloco una camisa negra de dormir. Se quedo un buen rato mirando el techo recostado sobre su cama. Analizando su situación y la de Sakura. Cansado de repasar las cosas, se dispuso a dormir, miro el reloj que tenía en una de sus paredes. Las once de la noche, ya bastante tarde. Distendió su cama y se metió entre las sabanas, pasaron unos quince minutos cuando el chico escucho que se habría una de las puertas de su habitación, se giro rápidamente para ver de quien se trataba, distinguió una pequeña silueta femenina, encendió la luz que tenía a un lado.

— ¿Qué ocurre?—Había preguntado Sasuke fríamente.

—Nada… es solo que, tuve una pesadilla, ¿puedo estar aquí contigo por un rato?—Sakura levanto la mirada y lo vio tímidamente.

Al principio él quiso negarse….

Pero recordó que ella había pasado mucho tiempo sola, sin nadie que le diera un poco de cariño humano. Al fin y al cabo era una niña con un pasado poco feliz.

—Bien, puedes quedarte—le dijo soltando un suspiro. Se recorrió para que ella se pudiera instalar. Ella sonrió emocionada y se metió rápidamente entre las sabanas. Sasuke se giró para darle la espalda a la niña, sin predecirlo, ella lo había tomado en un abrazo cariñoso, como cual niña abraza un osito de peluche. El azabache se giró, alterado. Miro su pequeño rostro, parte de él cubierto por su cuerpo. Sakura dormía plácidamente.

Pensó en que tiempo habrá pasado sin que ella recibiera un abrazo.

Ya no intento quitársela de encima, en vez de eso, comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza. Sin aviso, sintió que su playera se le humedecía, miró más de cerca a la niña, esta estaba soltando unas lágrimas las cuales secaba con la playera de dormir de él, Sakura hundía la cabeza sobre el pecho de Sasuke, como escondiéndose de algo o alguien. Él, la abrazó más fuerte.

.

.

.

El domingo había pasado fugazmente, Naruto volvió a ir, quedándose a jugar con Sakura unas horas más. En ese tiempo, Sasuke aprovecho para contarle lo que la niña le había contado a él en la bañera. Naruto se sorprendió ante la historia.

—Pues, yo creo que Sakura debe tener otros parientes, como tíos o abuelos. —supuso el rubio, después de haber escuchado la historia.

—Lo mismo me quede pensando anoche. —apoyo Sasuke en tono muy seguro.

—Si es así, mi padre conoce a detectives privados que podrían indagar sobre el tema. —mencionó Naruto entusiasmado.

Naruto era hijo de Minato Namikaze, un empresario que comenzaba a ganar fama en la región. Por ello, su padre contaba con los recursos para poder contratar a ese tipo de personas.

—No te preocupes por eso. Mi padre también conoce gente que hace ese trabajo, es por eso que primero quiero hablar con él.

Naruto movió la cabeza de forma asentida y formo una "o" con su boca.

—Está bien, me parece muy bien. —reafirmó Naruto. —Por cierto Sasuke, estaba pensado que mañana después de la escuela podríamos ir con Sakura al parque. Después de todo, no ha tenido la mejor infancia, seguro que si se sale a distraerse y a conocer, se le olviden con más facilidad las cosas malas. —sugirió Naruto alegre. Sasuke le echo una ojeada a Sakura que en esos momentos jugaba en el jardín.

—Creo que eso será lo mejor. —Respondió el chico cruzado de brazos, pero de inmediato el joven creyó recordar algo. — ¿Y tú novia? Creí que la irías a ver mañana.

— ¿Hinata? ¡No, hombre! Eso es hasta el martes, además ella anda ocupada con sus estudios, no quiero molestarla ahora. —Contestó Naruto sacudiendo su mano despreocupadamente.

Desde hace unos meses atrás Naruto había comenzado a salir con una chica de diferente instituto. A decir verdad, fue muy extraño el cómo llegaron a hacerse novios, pues ambos eran completamente opuestos en cuanto a personalidades.

— ¡Oh, cierto! Casi lo olvidó—Exclamó Naruto de la nada. —Hoy en la mañana pase por una tienda, pare allí porque pensaba comprarle algo a Hinata…—Naruto corrió hacia una mochila que había traído consigo y dejo sobre un sillón de la sala. Rebusco entre sus cosas. — ¡Mira! —gritó el rubio mostrándole en la cara al azabache, un conejo de felpa. El joven lo miró con atención una vez que se lo aparto de la cara.

Era un conejo de tamaño mediano, color blanco, dos puntos negros tejidos señalando sus ojos y un listón rosa atado a la oreja derecha. Sasuke a veces se sorprendía en lo bien que a Naruto se le daba para escoger regalos para chicas.

—Lo compre para Sakura ¿Crees que le guste? Se lo pienso dar mañana. —decía entusiasmado el rubio. Sasuke no dijo nada tan solo miró a su amigo que estaba emocionado.

El tiempo paso volando, Naruto se fue y antes de darse cuenta, ya había caído la noche.

Sasuke mandó a Sakura a dormir y él se dirigió a su habitación a estudiar un poco. Se extraño al no ver a su hermano ese día, supuso que él estaría muy ocupado con cosas de su universidad. No le dio mucha importancia.

En cuanto termino con su repaso, admitía estar extremadamente cansado, desconociendo el porqué, ya que por lo general le era raro sentirse de esa forma. Se decido por acostarse. Una vez que se coloco su acostumbrada "pijama" se recostó y cerró los ojos, quedando al instante dormido.

.

Amaneció, y él despertó temprano, ya que ese día le tocaba ir al instituto. Casi se cae de la cama al encontrase acostado a un lado de Sakura, la cual dormía profundamente soltando apenas unos audibles ronquidos. No supo a qué hora ella habría entrado a su cuarto, mucho menos cuando se acostó a un lado de él. Debió estar muy cansado para no haberlo notarlo, pues él era de sueño ligero.

El chico decidió pensar en eso después, pues ahora se tenía que alistar para el instituto. Ahora no era tiempo para despertar a Sakura y preguntarle que hacía en su cama, dejaría eso para luego.

.

Bajo ya vestido, fue directo hacia la cocina, donde una de las empleadas, Matsuri, había preparado café, el cual ya estaba servido sobre la mesa. Itachi, ya se encontraba desayunando.

—Buenos días, Sasuke—Saludó el Uchiha mayor, leyendo un periódico.

—Buenos días. —Respondió el azabache para tomar lugar a su lado. El joven tomo su taza y sorbió. —Por cierto ¿A qué hora llegará papá hoy? —inquirió Sasuke, dejando su tasa sobre la mesa.

—Me parece que esta tarde, a más tardar ya lo tendremos aquí. Entre más pronto hables con él mejor—sentenció el hombre mirándole de soslayo. —Y a todo esto ¿Dónde está Sakura? —añadió Itachi dejando su lectura a un lado.

—Durmiendo. Más tarde se despertará, me supongo. —Contestó el joven brevemente, omitiendo el pequeño pero importante detalle que la niña se encontraba en su cama. Por obvias razones, se lo guardo.

—Y, ¿Te ha dicho algo sobre sus padres?

—Al parecer no tiene. Y el único que ella conoce, es una completa desquiciada. —dijo Sasuke no ocultando el despreció en su voz.

—Que mala suerte, ya me contarás los detalles, luego.

Sasuke asintió. Terminaron de desayunar y ambos se dirigieron a la puerta. El azabache antes de irse le encargo a Matsuri que se hiciera cargo de Sakura, por un rato, hasta que él regresará. La chica obedeció sin poner mala cara.

Antes de que ambos hermanos se separaran, Itachi le dijo algo a su hermano pequeño.

—Si quieres apoyo para cuando hables con papá, puedes contar conmigo. —se ofreció el pelinegro, como él buen hermano que era. Sasuke sonrió de lado.

—No te preocupes, tengo todo bajo control.

Después, cada quien se fue por su lado.

.

.

.

La escuela no fue interesante, lo mismo de siempre. El mismo camino recorrido, las mismas chicas acosadoras que no paraban de aturdir al joven con sus chillidos, los profesores, los temas que él ya sabía y dominaba, los compañeros de clase.

Agradeció cuando el día en la escuela había terminado. Ahora mismo, se dirigía hacia su casa, ser hijo del primer ministro tenía sus ventajas, entre ellas tener un auto para uso personal. Naruto lo acompañaba como copiloto, iba alardeando de sí mismo y de la sorpresa que se llevaría Sakura al recibir su peluche de regalo.

Tokio era una ciudad muy grande, por lo tanto, el recorrido del instituto hacia su propiedad privada, estaba algo retirado. Mejor para Naruto, al cual no le paraba la boca.

.

En cuanto Sasuke aparcó el auto, bajaron ambos del vehículo. Naruto emocionado escondió al conejo de felpa tras su espalda y Sasuke se preguntaba cómo lo habría pasado Sakura. Era raro, pues inconscientemente en las horas de clase, más de una vez se había preguntado que estaría haciendo esa niña, ahora que no estaba él o Naruto con ella.

En cuanto entraron por la puerta principal, Sasuke diviso un bultito rosa correr a toda velocidad hacia él. Sakura se le había abalanzado en un fuerte abrazo.

— ¡Sasuke! —Exclamó la pequeña emocionada, abrazando con más fuerza al joven. Sasuke se sorprendió, para ser pequeña y menudita, era bastante fuerte.

— ¡Sakura! ¿Qué hay de mí, no me abrazas? —Dijo Naruto asomándose por la puerta. La pelirrosita dejo de abrazar a Sasuke, para saludar al rubio.

— ¡Naruto! —Gritó igualmente emocionada la niña.

—Oye, ¿Adivina que te traje? —Mencionó Naruto alegre, para mostrar el conejito de felpa que tenía en la espalda. A Sakura se le iluminaron los ojos.

— ¡Un conejo, que bonito! ¡Muchas gracias!

La pequeña tomó al conejo y comenzó a estrujarlo en otro abrazo.

— ¡Sakura! ¿Dónde estás?

Matsuri se acercaba por el corredor que guiaba a la sala. La pelirrosa fue directo a ella.

— ¡Mira, Matsuri!

Sakura le enseño el peluche muy entusiasmada, la chica le sonrió amable.

—Ya lo vi ¡Qué bonito! —dijo Matsuri tocando la nariz del peluche con su dedo índice. Sasuke se dirigió a ella.

— Gracias por cuidarla. Espero no te causara problemas.

La empleada negó afable con la cabeza.

—No se preocupe, joven Sasuke. No ha sido ningún problema. —reconoció la muchacha sincera. El azabache agradeció de nuevo y le aviso que de allí en adelante él se haría cargo de ella. Matsuri lo consintió y se retiro.

—Sasuke ¿A donde fuiste? —preguntó la niña una vez que la empleada se retiró. Sasuke se volteo a su dirección.

—Solo he ido a la escuela. De lunes a viernes y, tal vez los sábados no me veas en las mañanas y parte de las tardes. —Explicó el chico ecuánime. Sakura frunció los labios.

—Ni modo, bueno eso no importa siempre y cuando no te vayas para siempre. —comentó alegre la pelirrosita. Sasuke no dijo nada, tan solo la miró sonreír. Naruto se aclaró la garganta, para obtener la atención de Sakura.

—Dime Sakura ¿Te gustaría ir al parque? —articuló el rubio una vez que la chiquilla se giró a verlo.

— ¡Parque! ¡Si, si! Mi papá solía llevarme a ese tipo de lugares.

Sin agregar más, la niña salió corriendo fuera de la casa. Los dos chicos no hicieron más comentarios y se encaminaron al auto junto con ella.

* * *

.


	4. Helado

**ACLARACIONES:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación y obra del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto, exceptuando la historia y trama, la cual **si es completamente mía**. Puede contener OoC por parte de algunos personajes, es una historia "Au" (Universo alterno).

**ADVERTENCÍA:** Contiene Lemmon y Limme a partir del capítulo 19. Relaciones de 7 años de diferencia. Si son sensibles y no soportan este tipo de temas, por favor, abstenerse de leer.

**GENERÓ:** Romance & Drama.

**PAREJA PRINCIPAL:** Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno.

_¡Disfruta de la lectura! _

* * *

**.:Capítulo 4:.**

**Helado**

* * *

Sakura veía las calles y los edificios pasar, estaba sorprendía ante ese mundo el cual no había visto desde hace años atrás. Mientras miraba, sostenía en su regazo al conejo de felpa que Naruto le había dado.

Sasuke que conducía, divisaba a la niña por el retrovisor. Naruto estando de copiloto hablaba y hablaba, según él, para no tener el ambiente tan callado.

—Y dime, Sakura ¿Qué tal la has pasado en casa de Sasuke? —inquirió el rubio enviándole una miradita curiosa a la niña.

El moreno la miró, de nuevo por el retrovisor, admitía sentir curiosidad ante su respuesta. Sakura sonrió abiertamente.

— ¡La he pasado muy bien! Todos allí son amables conmigo y siempre ando jugando…Yo, me siento muy feliz estando allí. —respondió la chiquilla, tomando a su conejo en un dulce abrazo.

—Que bueno. Espero que siempre sea así. —le deseo Naruto de manera honesta.

—Igual yo. —dijo nuevamente la niña. El Uchiha se mantuvo en silencio, tan solo escuchando la conversación con expresión seria.

**.**

**.**

Fueron al parque "_Yoyogi*_" uno de los más grandes de Tokio y el más animado. El lugar era bastante extenso, donde se podían dar largas y agradables caminatas. Por ser lunes, el sitio estaba más despejado de lo usual. Había gente corriendo, comiendo, paseando, haciendo ejercicio, andando en bicicleta, paseando a su perro, jugando beisbol y un sin fin de cosas más.

Sakura se emociono al estar en ese lugar repleto de árboles y con un vasto pasto verde. Se podría correr sobre él y no adivinar el final de este.

La niña comenzó a recorrer aquel enorme lugar, con ambos jóvenes siguiéndole el paso.

— ¿Hoy llega tu papá, cierto? — preguntó Naruto que caminaba aun lado de Sasuke.

—Sí, pienso hablar con él pase lo que pase. —afirmó el pelinegro serio.

—Será lo mejor. Ya sabes, cualquier cosa no dudes en avisarme. —recordó su amigo señalándolo.

Se detuvieron al ver a la niña pararse frente a un grupo de jóvenes que practicaban artes marciales. Sakura los miraba con atención y con cierta admiración.

— ¿Qué arte marcial es esa? —preguntó la pelirrosita, esperando que alguno de los dos chicos le respondiera.

—Es "_aikidō*"_—dijo Sasuke adelantándose a Naruto. La niña no preguntó más y continuó mirando al grupo entrenar.

Siguieron caminando por varias horas más. Incluso se habían detenido en algunas de las canchas a jugar algún deporte. Cuando el trío ya estaba exhausto, optaron por irse y comprar algo que les refrescara. Pararon en la tienda más cercana a comprar helados sencillos. Se sentaron en una banca y comenzaron a degustarlos.

— ¿Te has divertido, Sakura? —le cuestionó el rubio a la niña que lamía felizmente de su helado.

— ¡Bastante! —exclamó la pequeña alegre. —Vengamos otra vez.

—Claro, cuantas veces quieras. —estimuló Naruto regalándole una enorme sonrisa. Sakura igualmente le regreso la sonrisa y continuo relamiendo su postre con entusiasmo. Sasuke levantó una ceja al ser la primera vez en ver a alguien disfrutar tanto de un helado.

—Que si no te gustan los helados ¿Eh? —comentó Naruto leyendo los pensamientos de Sasuke. Sakura se detuvo y se encogió de hombros.

—Es que hace tiempo que no los comía. La última vez que los comí fue cuando mi papá me llevo de compras con él. Era pequeña, pero aun logro recordarlo.—explicó Sakura de lo más normal. Naruto se incomodo al tener que sacarle aquel tema de conversación, aun sí, decidió continuar preguntándole sobre el asunto, al notar que la niña seguía imperturbable.

— ¿Y cómo se llamaba tu papá?

Sakura miró al cielo para luego volver a mirar a Naruto.

—Kazuki. Y si me acuerdo bien, su nombre completo era Haruno Kazuki.

Sasuke abrió los ojos de par en par. ¡El apellido! Que excelente pista les había dado. El chico siempre quiso preguntarle su nombre completo, pero solo al limitarse en decirse a sí misma "Sakura" y nada más, supuso que no tendría apellidos o no los recordaría. Naruto, por otro lado, se había quedado con la boca abierta.

—Oye tú ¿Por qué no nos habías dicho antes tu apellido? —recriminó Sasuke severo. La pelirrosita se quedo callada agachando la cabeza desanimada. El rubio empujó a Sasuke por el brazo.

—No seas duro con ella, Sasuke. —reprendió Naruto frunciendo los labios y el entrecejo.

—Lo siento, pero como casi nunca me presentaban con mi apellido, simplemente deje de utilizarlo. —declaró Sakura, interrumpiendo la pequeña pelea que ambos amigos comenzaban a montar. Naruto ya se encontraba tirando de un mechón de cabello de Sasuke y este tenía la palma de su mano sobre la cara del rubio. Ambos se detuvieron y volvieron a guardar compostura. Sakura, soltó una risita divertida.

.

.

Ya se encontraban de regreso, esta vez, solo estaban Sasuke y Sakura, Naruto había regresado por su cuenta a su casa. En el trascurso del camino, la niña se había quedado dormida en el asiento del copiloto. Había estado corriendo por doquier, por lo que había terminado más que cansada. En los semáforos, el joven le llegaba a dirigir la mirada, contemplando como dormía plácidamente.

—_Haruno._ —recordó en voz alta el azabache.

.

En cuanto estacionó el auto frente a su casa, bajo cargando a la niña en sus brazos. Con cuidado de no despertarla se dirigió a la habitación de ella y la deposito en su cama. Sakura se removió en cuanto toco el colchón, pero no despertó, al menos eso fue lo que Sasuke noto. Después volvió a bajar, ya que, un empleado le había avisado que su padre ya había llegado y se encontraba en su oficina.

Fue directo hasta donde su padre estaba. El chico debía admitir que no sabía que decirle con exactitud a Fugaku. Sasuke resoplo antes de tocar a la puerta de la oficina de su padre y esperar su inmediata respuesta. En cuanto entro, logró ver a su padre leyendo un par de documentos, usando unos lentes de aumento.

— ¿Qué pasa, Sasuke?

Habló el hombre. Su voz era gruesa y autoritaria, incluso podría decirse que intimidante. Fugaku no le dirigió la vista a su hijo, por lo que este decidió hablar de todos modos.

—Tengo que atender un asunto muy serio contigo. Es sobre tu hermano, Madara. —soltó el joven escrupuloso. Su padre se retiro los lentes y le dirigió su atención.

— ¿Qué pasa con tú tío?

Sasuke inhalo profundo antes de proseguir.

—Padre, quiero saber si tú…Si tú estabas consciente de que Madara compró a una niña y que la ha dejado a mí cargo. —dijo sin más rodeos. Fugaku aspiro profundo y soltó un fuerte golpe sobre su escritorio con la mano.

— ¡Ese bastardo! —bramó furioso el hombre. —Creí que solo era otra estúpida broma de él.

Al instante, Sasuke supo que su padre no sabía nada al respecto, y que, efectivamente, Fugaku había tomado las palabras de Madara como un mal chiste.

El señor suspiro y pronto volvió a tomar compostura, aunque aun se notaba que seguía enojado por su manera de respirar.

— ¿Y qué paso con esa niña, sigue aquí? —interrogó su padre mesurado. Sasuke asintió.

—Sí. Itachi y yo creímos que sería lo mejor, hasta que tu llegaras y decidieras que hacer al respecto. —explicaba el Uchiha menor, aparentemente impasible.

—Muy bien. Me pareció prudente la decisión de ambos. —alabó el hombre. Calló por unos instantes, meditando las cosas. —Bien, esto es lo que hare. —hablo de nuevo el señor con expresión seria. Sasuke no pudo evitar sentirse tenso ante lo que haría su padre. —Quiero que me cuentes todo lo que sepas de esa niña, Sasuke. La regresaremos con su familia. Mandare a investigar su caso, Y si en dado caso no encontramos ningún familiar apto, ya veremos qué hacer.

Sasuke avaló las palabras de su padre, dando una pequeña reverencia. El pelinegro le tenía un enorme respeto a su padre, por lo que, aunque en ocasiones no estuviera de acuerdo con todo lo que este hacía o decía, aun así le obedecía.

El chico le comentó todo lo que él sabía de Sakura, tanto lo que ella le había platicado, como lo que recientemente habían descubierto de su apellido. Fugaku escuchaba con atención, una vez que Sasuke termino, este hablo:

—Excelente, con eso será más que suficiente para que mande a iniciar con la investigación. Por lo mientras, esa niña, Sakura, la enviaremos a un lugar especial a que se hagan cargo de ella. —sentenció Fugaku comenzando a buscar un número telefónico en una carpeta que tenía a la mano. Sasuke, al escuchar aquello, sintió un golpeteo en el pecho.

—Padre. —corto el azabache. —¿Por qué no dejar que la niña se quede aquí, en lo que localizamos un familiar que se encargue de ella? Sakura al parecer ya se ha adaptado muy bien. No creo que otro cambio de ambiente sea lo mejor, menos si es un caso como el suyo.

Fugaku se le quedo viendo a su hijo con cierto recelo.

—Sasuke, te doy este consejo. Sera mejor que no te encariñes con esa niña. Ella no se puede quedar aquí permanentemente, y sabes perfectamente porque.

—Lo sé, solo fue una sugerencia. Sé que por ser el primer ministro, tanto tu imagen como la de tú hermano, puede verse afectada si los medios se llegaran a enterar. —reconocía el pelinegro, consciente de la situación, pero aun sabiendo el riesgo, no podía permitir que aquella niña pasara por más cambios y traumas. —Aun así. Sakura es solo una niña, otro ser humano que es capaz de pensar y sentir. Por eso digo, que más cambios no sería lo más recomendable.

Fugaku escuchó a su hijo, manteniendo una pose aun autoritaria y rigurosa.

—Está bien, tú ganas. Permitiré que esa niña se quede aquí, solo hasta que encontremos a alguien que se haga cargo de ella. —accedió el hombre no de muy buena gana. El chico se relajo un poco al oírlo, aun así no lo demostró.

—Pero a cambio pido que sean lo más discretos posibles. ¿Estamos?

Sasuke volvió a asentir, su padre ordeno que se retirara y este obedeció al instante. Antes de irse, pudo mirar como su padre iba al teléfono. Cuando salió pudo escuchar la voz de Fugaku.

— ¿Madara? Necesito hablar contigo.

Incluso el tono de voz del hombre aterro al chico. No sonaba muy contento. No se quedo a escuchar más, ya que, era algo que tenían que arreglar entre su padre y su tío, nadie más.

.

Sasuke fue directo a su habitación. Hizo lo habitual, tomo una rápida ducha, se cambio y repaso un poco los apuntes de la escuela. Supuso que Sakura seguiría durmiendo al mirar la puerta que conectaba ambos cuartos.

Sin más y con los ojos cansados se fue a acostar, su cama no estaba hecha, lo cual le extraño, pues Matsuri, era quien hacia las camas a diario. Las cobijas estaban hechas bolas, jaló una de ellas para cubrirse. Se sorprendió al ver a Sakura bajo de ellas, durmiendo de lo más tranquila.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —profirió Sasuke airado, despertando al momento a la niña. Sakura se incorporo y tallo su ojo izquierdo.

—Es que no encontraba a mi conejo. Entonces, recordé que lo deje en el auto, por eso fui a buscarte y decirte si podías abrir tu coche y dármelo. Pero como no te encontraba por ningún lado, decidí esperarte en tu cuarto. Después me empezó a dar mucho sueño y me quede dormida aquí. —explicaba la chiquilla entre bostezos.

Sasuke hizo una cara de incomodidad.

—Mira, ahora ya es tarde como para que baje a buscar tu conejo al auto, mañana lo hago. Por ahora vete a dormir a tu cuarto. —ordenó el azabache tajante. Sakura emitió un quejido y se volvió a acostar, cubriéndose con las cobijas.

—No, tengo mucho sueño. No quiero levantarme.

Sasuke gruño. Al parecer esa chiquilla era más molesta de lo que creía, a ese paso ella terminaría por acostumbrarse a dormir con él, cosa que el joven no deseaba por ningún motivo. No tuvo más remedio que resignarse. Al igual que ella, estaba un tanto fatigado como para ponerse a discutir. Apagó las luces y se tapo con la colcha.

.

Sintió su cuerpo más pesado de lo normal, abrió los ojos lentamente. Sakura estaba sobre su pecho, durmiendo como si nada. El joven la aparto enseguida de un solo empujón, notó como en su camisa de dormir había una mancha de baba, una mancha de baba de ella. El azabache soltó un ruidito de disgusto. Se giro a verla, dispuesto a reprenderla, pero la chiquilla seguía durmiendo, como si aquel empujón que le había dado, no fuera más que la brisa de la mañana.

Sasuke resoplo, conformista. Se levanto y al instante se cambio para ir nuevamente al instituto. Justo antes que el joven abandonara la habitación, ya listo; Sakura se había despertado.

—Sasuke ¿A dónde vas?...Oh, cierto, a la escuela. —se respondió ella misma, para después estirace.

—Vuélvete a dormir, yo regreso más tarde.

Después de esto, el joven salió del cuarto y bajo a la cocina, donde su hermano mayor, de nuevo estaba tomando café y leyendo el periódico.

—Buenos días. —saludó Sasuke, tomando asiento frente a él.

—Buenos días, hermanito. —regresó el saludo, para luego darle un sorbo a su café. —Papá ya regreso. ¿Ya has hablado con él? —añadió Itachi, dejando a un lado el enorme papel que leía.

—Sí, ya lo hice. Como era algo seguro, papá mando a investigar si Sakura contaba con otro familiar que cuidara de ella. Por lo mientras ha permitido que se quede aquí, hasta entonces.

Una vez que Matsuri colocó la taza de café frente a Sasuke, este la tomo y bebió, esperando respuesta de su hermano.

—Ya veo. Bueno, lo más seguro es que papá llame a Ren.

El azabache alzó una ceja, no sabiendo quien era aquel sujeto mencionado.

—Es un detective privado, papá le tiene mucha confianza a ese señor. Y mucha razón, pues es muy bueno en su trabajo. —dijo Itachi, aclarando las dudas de su hermano.

Sasuke miro el liquido café obscuro que había dentro de su tasa. Si ese tal Ren era tan bueno, el chico tenía que hacerse la idea que la niña no permanecería mucho tiempo allí. Se reprendió mentalmente al dejarse sentir una punzada de tristeza ante la idea. Lo que menos tenía que hacer y evitar a toda costa, era encariñarse con ella.

—Sabes, me gustaría que Sakura, pudiera quedarse aquí. Parece ser una buena niña. —comentó Itachi, que estaba observando a su hermano menor desde hace rato. Sasuke desvió la mirada.

—Eso no pasara, papá ha sido muy claro con ello. —replicó el moreno severo. Itachi mostro una escueta sonrisa.

—Claro que si, tan solo fue un comentario.

.

.

.

La rutina de la escuela, era para él pelinegro, de nuevo monótona y aburrida. Ahora mismo se encontraba tomando la clase del profesor Iruka, el tema era geometría analítica. Al finalizar su hora, el profesor había formado parejas para un trabajo. Para su suerte, al chico lo habían emparejado con una chica, Karin, una pelirroja de lentes. Sasuke no dijo nada cuando esta se le acerco.

— ¡Tú, Uchiha! Más vale que te tomes este trabajo en serio. No permitiré fallas. —le gritó demandante. —Este trabajo se necesita hacer en casa, así que propongo la tuya. —sentencio Karin, cruzándose de brazos. El azabache se mantuvo indiferente ante la insolencia de aquella pelirroja.

—Te veo entonces en la salida. Esperare en mi auto. —respondió Sasuke, para luego pasar de la chica y dirigirse hacia donde estaba Naruto. El rubio se encontraba platicando con otro alumno de la clase, poniéndose de acuerdo para reunirse.

— ¡Teme! ¿Qué hay? —saludó el chico, cortando conversación con el otro muchacho. —Veo que te toco con la loca de Karin. —señalo Naruto una vez que este se acerco lo suficiente.

—hmph, ni lo menciones. —contestó Sasuke con algo de fastidio. Y es que, de todas las chicas, sin duda alguna Karin era la más rara. Ya que primero lo trataba mal y a los cinco minutos se le insinuaba, simple y sencillamente no entendía a esa mujer.

—Ya, te entiendo. —apoyo el rubio, sabiendo a lo que su amigo se refería. — Por cierto ¿Qué te ha dicho tu padre, ya hablaste con él, no?

El moreno suspiro y no tuvo más remedio que contarle todo lo que había ocurrido. Naruto al final mostró una expresión afligida.

— ¡Pues qué va! A disfrutar a Sakura el tiempo que este aquí. —profirió el rubio optimista.

.

.

Como habían quedado, Sasuke espero a Karin a la hora de la salida, en su auto. La chica subió y una vez que arrancaron, la mujer se quito sus anteojos comenzándole hacer conversación al azabache. El tono mandón y autoritario de la chica, había sido sustituido por una voz melosa y seductora. Eso era precisamente lo que al joven más le frustraba.

En cuanto llegaron a casa del moreno, Karin volvió a colocarse sus lentes, bajando y siguiendo al chico, que la guió hasta la entrada de la casa.

Cuando ambos ya estaban dentro, Sasuke logro distinguir a una pequeña cabeza rosada correr hacia su dirección.

— ¡Sasuke!

La chiquilla estaba a punto de abrazarlo de no ser porque paró en seco, notando la presencia de Karin. Sakura se le quedo viendo detenidamente…

* * *

_**.**_

_**Parque Yoyogi*:**_Es uno de los mayores parques de Tokio, Japón. Está situado junto a la Estación de Harajuku y el Santuario Meiji en Shibuya.

_**Aikido*:**_ El aikidō ( "el camino de la energía y la armonía") es un gendai budō o arte marcial tradicional del Japón. Fue desarrollado inicialmente por el maestro Morihei Ueshiba (1883-1969), aproximadamente entre los años de 1930 y 1960.1

La característica fundamental del aikido es la búsqueda de la neutralización del contrario en situaciones de conflicto, dando lugar a la derrota del adversario sin dañarlo, en lugar de simplemente destruirlo o humillarlo. El Aikido busca formar a sus practicantes como promotores de la paz.


	5. Dibujitos

**ACLARACIONES:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación y obra del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto, exceptuando la historia y trama, la cual **si es completamente mía**. Puede contener OoC por parte de algunos personajes, es una historia "Au" (Universo alterno).

**ADVERTENCÍA:** Contiene Lemon y Lime a partir del capítulo 19. Relaciones de 7 años de diferencia. Si son sensibles y no soportan este tipo de temas, por favor, abstenerse de leer.

**GENERÓ:** Romance & Drama.

**PAREJA PRINCIPAL:** Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno.

_¡Disfruta de la lectura! _

* * *

**.:Capítulo 5:.**

**Dibujitos**

* * *

— No sabía que tenías una hermanita. —había dicho Karin, igualmente mirando a la pequeña con curiosidad.

— Ella no es mi hermana. — aclaró Sasuke. Pero luego recordó lo que le había dicho su padre, por lo tanto decidió mentir. —Es un pariente lejano, mi prima para ser exactos.

Karin se cruzo de brazos, atendiendo lo que Sasuke le había dicho.

— Umh, Ya veo. Como sea ¿En donde trabajaremos? — preguntó la pelirroja, ignorando que la niña se acercaba a ellos.

— Hay un estudio, trabajaremos allí. — respondió el azabache, queriendo evitar que Karin entrara a su habitación.

— ¿Quién eres tú? — había preguntado Sakura, antes si quiera de dejar hablar a Karin.

— Yo soy Karin. Y he venido aquí a hacer un trabajo con Sasuke. — le replicó la chica profesional, acomodándose los anteojos. Sakura le sonrió.

— ¡Me gustan tus lentes! — dijo la chiquilla con un deje de inocencia. Karin volvió a tocar sus anteojos, haciendo que estos se reflejaran con la luz.

— Gracias. — contestó orgullosa.

— Sasuke ¿Y mi conejo? No me lo has devuelto. — reprochó la niña, ahora dirigiéndose al moreno. El chico había olvidado por completo sacarlo del auto, saco las llaves y se las entrego a Sakura, para que esta misma fuera a buscarlo. La pequeña se las arrebato y salió al instante, dejando solos al par de adolecentes. Sin perder tiempo, Sasuke guio a Karin hasta el estudio, donde trabajarían las próximas horas.

El lugar de trabajo era lo suficientemente cómodo para que dos personas trabajaran. Sasuke de inmediato saco el material para comenzar con la labor de resolver y hacer problemas de geometría analítica. Karin tomo lugar a un lado de él, a una distancia no muy estimable. De nuevo la mujer se había quitado sus gafas, dejando ver sus orbes rojizos.

— Sabes Sasuke, podemos dejar este trabajo para luego, total, aun queda mucho tiempo para poder terminarlo con calma. — insinuó la chica, recargando su par de pechos sobre el brazo del chico. Este al instante la aparto un poco con el mismo.

— Creí que querías terminar el trabajo cuanto antes y que no querías distracciones ni fallas.

La pelirroja soltó un sonidito "raro" y se le acercó nuevamente al joven.

— Bueno, pero esta vez podría hacer una excepción. Tú sabes. — Karin acorto distancia entre el rostro del muchacho y el de ella, no satisfecha con eso, también coloco su mano sobre la pierna del moreno.

— Dime ¿Por qué le estas tocando la pierna a Sasuke?

Karin respingó sobre su asiento, inmediatamente alejándose del muchacho. Poso la vista hacia la entrada del estudio, Sakura se encontraba parada sosteniendo a su conejo de peluche de una oreja.

La pelirroja se aclaro la garganta, apenada.

— Claro que no le he tocado nada a este tipo, es solo que has visto mal, niña.

— Sakura, me llamo Sakura. — reiteró la pelirrosita, con un leve enojo en la voz. La pelirroja giro la cabeza, indignada. La niña se adentro al cuarto y se sentó en el suelo, justo detrás de la pareja. Karin levantó una ceja.

— ¿Y qué crees que estás haciendo aquí? Este lugar es para trabajar, no para jugar. — amonestó Karin, no muy de acuerdo en la inoportuna presencia de aquella chiquilla.

— Sasuke ¿Puedo quedarme aquí con ustedes? Me gustaría leer un par de libros. — dijo Sakura, ignorando completamente la pregunta de la pelirroja, lo cual solo causo la furia de esta.

Sasuke, que no había dicho nada, levanto levemente una de sus cejas, extrañado ante el repentino interés de Sakura por "leer" pues en primera, sabía que ella no sabía hacerlo del todo, dedujo que solo miraría los "dibujitos" de los libros.

— De acuerdo, pero no hagas mucho ruido. — aprobó el azabache, para de inmediato seguir con su trabajo, escucho el chillido de Karin.

— No, claro que no se puede quedar, es más que seguro que solo nos interrumpirá y distraerá. ¡Solo nos atrasará más! — se quejaba la chica, acomodándose los anteojos frenéticamente. El muchacho la miro de soslayo, serio.

— Pero si momentos atrás decías que teníamos bastante tiempo para acabar y que no te importaría unos momentos de distracción. — evocó Sasuke, callando a la mujer al instante. Esta no tuvo más que resignarse de mala gana.

Sasuke agradeció que Sakura se quedara con ellos, pues con ella atrás de ambos, Karin no intentaba nada y avanzaban más rápido con el trabajo. Prácticamente pasaron toda la tarde en aquel estudio. Sakura en ningún momento se fue, manteniéndose entretenida mirando las ilustraciones de los libros.

Dado el caso que ya era bastante tarde, el joven invitó a la pelirroja a comer, por educación. Esta no se negó admitiendo que su estomago había estando haciendo ruido, desde horas atrás. Sasuke se adelantó a la cocina para mandar a hacer la comida, dejando solas a la mujer y a la niña. Karin aprovecho el momento.

— Oye tú…Sakura ¿Cierto? ¿Por qué no te vas a jugar a otro lado y dejas a los grandes trabajar a gusto? — reclamó la chica, haciendo que Sakura se detuviera y se girara a verla.

— Yo solo quería leer y Sasuke me ha permitido estar con ustedes. Además, yo no molesto y me mantengo calladita en todo momento. — se defendió la niña sosteniendo a su conejo más fuertemente. Karin escupió, disgustada. Sakura arrugo los labios dio media vuelta y se fue a la cocina, dejando a una pelirroja sola y enojada.

La comida fue algo incomoda, Karin le mandaba pequeñas miradas asesinas a la pequeña, que se mantenía comiendo y a la vez, jugueteando con su peluche. Sasuke por otro lado, se dedicaba a ignorar a ambas y degustar su plato a gusto. En cuanto terminaron, de nuevo se fueron a terminar el resto del proyecto, Sakura, se fue con ellos dos, aumentando la irritación de Karin.

El chico debía admitir que Karin era muy útil en el trabajo, pues aparte de ser lista, también era buena buscando información, con ella y él juntos, la tarea que consistía en dos días de reuniones, solo se redujo a una tarde.

Ya era de noche, cuando ambos jóvenes culminaron. Sasuke se ofreció a llevar a la pelirroja a su casa. Al principio la mujer se hizo la difícil, diciendo que ella sola podía llegar a su casa, pero después por arte de magia, acepto.

El azabache miró hacia donde se suponía estaría Sakura leyendo, la pequeña se había quedado dormida con un libro abierto sobre su regazo. Le pidió a Karin que se adelantara, mientras el levantaba a la pelirrosita del suelo y la sostenía en sus brazos. Karin dio media vuelta, con una actitud arrogante. En lo que esta se iba, el azabache cargó a Sakura hasta la habitación de ella, recostándola sobre su cama, la miro un par de segundos y luego se marcho a alcanzar a la pelirroja.

.

Cuando dejo a la chica cerca de su casa, esta no bajo de inmediato. Sasuke la miro de reojo, preguntándose el porque Karin no bajaba del auto. Entonces advirtió que la pelirroja movía sus piernas, de una forma muy _extraña_. Karin alzó la mirada, tenía un notable rubor en las mejillas.

— Sasuke. — exhaló la mujer. El joven lo sabía, Karin estaba _excitada._ — Sabes, hoy pase una tarde increíble contigo, a pesar de todo. No me molestaría si tu y yo nos volviéramos a ver, esta vez a solas.

Karin, a pesar de estar dentro de un auto y de copiloto, se las ingenio para acortar distancia corporal entre ambos. Sasuke sintió el calor que la muchacha emanaba. Esta estaba a punto de besarle, el Uchiha no hizo nada al respecto, de no ser porque de la nada, una imagen de Sakura se le vino a la mente. El mismo se sorprendió ante lo que había cruzado por su cabeza en esos momentos.

— Será mejor que te vayas, Karin. Ya es bastante noche. — interrumpió el hombre mesurado. La chica resoplo y enfadada se retiro, no sin antes decir algo insultante.

Sasuke no le tomo mucha importancia a lo que había hecho y dicho Karin. Lo que en esos momentos le perturbaba, era el simple suceso de a ver pensado en Sakura, en especial en un momento así. ¿Por qué dicha niña se le habría cruzado por la cabeza? El joven apretó los dientes, disgustado consigo mismo. Aceleró.

.

.

Sasuke iba hacia su cuarto, dispuesto a darse una ducha rápida, de no ser porque en la habitación de la pelirrosa, percibió una par de risas. Las reconoció a ambas.

No quiso entrar al cuarto, en vez de eso escucho discretamente tras la puerta.

— Entonces ¿Eso fue lo que te dijo? — decía Itachi, con un tono de voz amable.

— Si. Al principio me había caído bien, pero después se porto muy grosera conmigo. La odio. — reprochaba Sakura infantil. — Además, creo que hice bien en quedarme a leer, así cuide a Sasuke de que ella no le hiciera _cositas raras._ — murmuró la chiquilla, para luego escuchar una leve risa de su hermano.

— Ya veo, ya veo. Me pareció muy buena tu forma de actuar.

Sasuke no quiso escuchar más, se fue a su habitación. El chico tenía la mente sumamente confundida. No sabía que pensar sobre sí mismo, mucho menos que era lo que pensaba respecto a Sakura. Gruño, molesto, otra vez.

.

.

.

Su mañana había sido la misma, alistarse, desayunar con su hermano, tomar el auto, conducir, llegar a su instituto y tomar las clases que le tocaban. Sasuke estaba sentado a un lado de Naruto, el cual le comentaba lo mucho que odiaba las matemáticas y de lo problemático que le fue terminar con la tarea en un solo día.

— ¿Y por qué la urgencia de acabar tan pronto? — preguntó el azabache, maravillado ante la actitud trabajadora de su amigo, pues conociéndole, el haría la tarea el mismo día de la entrega del trabajo. Naruto era bastante flojo en cuanto a tareas y problemas matemáticos, pero al menos lo intentaba.

— Pues ¿recuerdas que te dije que me vería con Hinata ayer?

Sasuke asintió.

— Ya no la pude ver, ambos estábamos ocupados, por lo que pospusimos nuestros planes para hoy. — explicó el rubio un poco animado. La conversación había parado, pues ambos no decían nada, Naruto miro el techo y luego miro al moreno con un gesto comprometedor.

— Hinata y yo iremos a la _torre Tokio_*, y estaba pensando en llevar a Sakura con nosotros. — aludió Naruto sonriendo sugerente. El moreno enarco una ceja.

— ¿Llevártela? ¿No crees que eso le molestaría a tu novia?

Naruto negó con la cabeza.

— ¡Para nada! A Hinata le gustan los niños, además, le he estado platicando mucho de Sakura, por lo que la quiere conocer. — alardeó emocionado el muchacho. Sasuke se lo pensó un par de segundos.

— De acuerdo, puedes llevártela. Por mi no hay problema.

El rubio sonrió. Su conversación se vio interrumpida por Karin, la cual le puso unos papeles sobre la paleta de la butaca de Sasuke. Ambos jóvenes le prestaron cierta atención.

— Aquí está tu parte de la tarea, la revisas. — sentenció la pelirroja, cruzándose de brazos y rápidamente dando la media vuelta para alejarse de allí. Los chicos se miraron entre si, al presenciar tal actitud de la mujer.

— Te digo, Sasuke, esa chica me da miedo.

El azabache tuvo que darle la razón a su amigo. Si tuviera que describir a Karin en una palabra, sería "bipolar". Estaba tan seguro que después de haberle arrojado tan tajante el trabajo, después, en el receso estaría coqueteándole, como era ya la costumbre de la pelirroja.

.

.

.

— Entonces Sakura ¿Nos acompañas a mi novia y a mí a dar un paseo?

Era Naruto quien preguntaba persuasivo a la niña. Había pasado después de clases a la casa del moreno, precisamente para llevarse a Sakura.

— ¿Novia? — repitió la pelirrosa, confusa. Naruto dejo de sonreír para rascarse la mejilla, turbado igualmente.

— Pues veras, Sakura…Una novia o novio es cuando tú quieres mucho esa persona y esta a ti. Por lo regular los novios se dan besos, abrazos, se toman de las manos ¡Es alguien a con quien puedes hacer cosas especiales! Entre ellas está hacer el…

Sasuke le dio un codazo en el estomagó a su amigo, provocando que se le fuera el aire y por ende que dejara de hablar.

— ¡Pero si no la iba decir eso, _teme_! — gimoteó el rubio adolorido.

— ¡Si, me gustaría ir contigo y con tu novia! — dijo Sakura contenta, una vez que ambos jóvenes terminaron de discutir.

— ¡Genial! Entonces vámonos porque se hace tarde— le anuncio Naruto tomando a la aniña de la mano, esta por instinto, tomo la mano de Sasuke.

— ¿Tú también irás, Sasuke? — le preguntó la chiquilla al muchacho. Este no mostró expresión alguna.

— No, esta vez no iré con ustedes. Tengo cosas que hacer. — declinó el chico, soltándose del agarre de Sakura. Sakura medio extendió su mano, de nuevo, en un acto reflejo de querer volverle a cogerle de la palma. Se detuvo al instante.

— Oh, vamos Sakura, no necesitamos de ese amargado para divertirnos. — articuló el rubio al ver la cara triste de la niña. — Ya, nos vamos, regresamos al rato. — anunció Naruto, encaminándose a la puerta junto con la niña.

Sasuke asintió y los observó salir. Se había quedado solo, Itachi aun no regresaba y no se encontraba nadie más, más que él y uno que otro empleado de la casa, que en cualquier momento también partirían. Subió a su cuarto y realizó sus labores escolares, como de costumbre. Después de ello, salió a caminar, gustaba de paseos tranquilos por las calles de su localidad. Regreso, y encendió el televisor, pasaron varias horas más, antes de darse cuenta que se había quedado completamente dormido.

Lo despertó la voz de Sakura, que no paraba de decir su nombre. Abrió los ojos poco a poco, para toparse con el rostro de la chiquilla que estaba a un metro de distancia, la miro tranquilo.

— ¡Sasuke, estoy en casa! — dijo la niña, que sostenía un globo rojo de gas. El joven se incorporo.

— ¿Y Naruto? — inquirió el azabache, todavía medio dormido.

— Se ha ido, solo paso a dejarme. — expresó Sakura, que comenzó a seguir al azabache, al tiempo en el que el joven se había puesto de pie y se dirigía a su alcoba. — ¡Fue grandioso! Debiste haber ido. En la torre Tokio, se podía ver toda la ciudad…— platicaba la pelirrosita entusiasmada. No le paraba la boca, aun y cuando el joven se había metido al baño. Luego de salir, la niña aun seguía hablando de lo bonita que era la novia de Naruto y lo bonita que era la casa del mismo. El Uchiha suspiró, rendido. En cuanto la niña hizo una breve pausa, el chico aprovecho para mandarla a dormir.

— Es tarde, será mejor que te vayas a descansar. — planteó el muchacho, sentándose sobre el borde de su cama. Sakura apretó los labios y lo siguió, comenzó a jugar con sus manos, tambaleándose de un lado a otro, como esperando algo.

— ¿Qué quieres? — cuestionó Sasuke, al ver a Sakura comportándose así.

La niña levantó la vista, estaba un poco sonrojada de las mejillas. Sasuke la miró con duda, pero ni le dio tiempo de preguntar qué era lo que le pasaba, pues antes de hacerlo, Sakura se le había acercado y le había plantado un beso, muy cerca de sus labios.

* * *

.

_**Torre de Tokio*: **_La Torre de Tokio o Tokyo Tower (en japonés: _Tōkyō Tawā_) es una torre que se encuentra en _Minato-ku_ (Tokio, Japón). Su diseño está basado en el de la Torre Eiffel de París. Está pintada en blanco y rojo de acuerdo a regulaciones de aviación. Su construcción fue terminada el 14 de octubre de 1958 (año 33 de la era Shōwa) y fue abierta al público el 7 de diciembre del mismo año.


	6. Gorrito

**ACLARACIONES:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación y obra del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto, exceptuando la historia y trama, la cual **si es completamente mía**. Puede contener OoC por parte de algunos personajes, es una historia "Au" (Universo alterno).

**ADVERTENCÍA:** Contiene Lemon y Lime a partir del capítulo 19. Relaciones de 7 años de diferencia. Si son sensibles y no soportan este tipo de temas, por favor, abstenerse de leer.

**GENERÓ:** Romance & Drama.

**PAREJA PRINCIPAL:** Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno.

_¡Disfruta de la lectura! _

* * *

**.:Capítulo 6:.**

**Gorrito**

* * *

Le había besado muy cerca de los labios, tocando apenas las comisuras de ellos. Se separó de él rápidamente, estaba aun con el rubor sobre los cachetes, le sonreía abiertamente.

— Buenas noches, Sasuke. —articuló la pequeña un poco tímida. Dispuesta a salir del cuarto, el joven la detuvo, tomándola por la muñeca.

— ¿Qué ha sido eso? —inquirió el moreno, frío, abrumador. Sintió a la niña temblar en su agarre, aun con ello no la soltó.

— Perdona. — se disculpó, su voz comenzaba a tiritar. — Es solo que, he visto a Naruto darle muchos besos a Hinata. Le pregunte que porque hacía eso y él me ha dicho que los besos se los das a las personas que quieres mucho.

Sasuke se tranquilizo y soltó a la pequeña. El joven había malinterpretado las cosas, deseo matar a Naruto en esos momentos. No decía nada, al pensar una y mil maneras de torturas para su querido amigo. Sakura, por lo mientras mantenía expresión pesarosa.

—Lo siento, no lo volveré a hacer.

Volvió a disculparse, abrazándose a sí misma, como si aquello realmente hubiera sido algo muy malo. Sasuke, al verla de aquella manera, se sintió inhumano.

— No te disculpes, no fue tu culpa. Tan solo me has dado un beso… Está bien que se los des a las personas que les tengas aprecio, pero a la próxima, que estos sean en la mejilla y no cerca de los labios o en los mismos…Esos resérvatelos para tu novio.

Sakura se alegro de nuevo.

— Ya veo. ¡Prometo ya no darte besos cerca de los labios, entonces! — vociferó la chiquilla, lanzándose contra el moreno, sujetándolo en un abrazo. Sasuke estaba más que dispuesto a quitársela de encima, pero por ciertas circunstancias que desconoció, no lo hizo. Sakura se apartó, de nuevo, volvió a reglarle una sonrisita al Uchiha, le deseo buenas noches, este hizo lo mismo. La niña salió del cuarto, dejando al joven solo. Pesado se dejo caer sobre su cama.

¿Qué demonios le había pasado?

Primero lo de Karin y ahora eso. El joven recordó de nuevo los labios de ella, muy cerca de los suyos. Se reprendió al pensar de nuevo en ello, y es que, por más que lo intentara, la imagen iba a su cabeza una y otra vez.

"_Naruto me ha dicho que los besos se los das a las personas que quieres mucho. " _

Esas fueron sus palabras. ¿Él, un ser querido para ella? Sasuke se paso ambas manos por el rostro. Todo era una mierda, estaba tan enojado consigo mismo…Pues quisiera admitirlo o no, ya se había encariñado con esa niña y quizá muy en el fondo, ese cariño pudiera ser algo más. Su rabia aumentó.

.

.

.

Cuando despertó, aun se encontraba con la misma ropa. Todo se le presentaba borroso, su cuerpo le pesaba. Fue directo a darse una ducha con el agua bien fría, esperando que aquello le despabilara. En cuanto salió, advirtió que ya iba un poco tarde, se apresuró.

Tuvo suerte de llegar aun con tiempo a su primera clase. Se fue a su lugar, ahora esperando la llegada del profesor. Naruto ya estaba allí, como siempre, haciendo plática.

Llego el docente. Pasó lista y una vez terminada de pasar la asistencia, entrego tareas. Como siempre, el azabache tuvo una buena nota, en cuanto al rubio, la palabra "bien" estaba muy alejada de la calificación que había obtenido…

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? — protestó el chico, frente al profesor. El _sensei_ le enarcó una ceja, medio sorprendido que el alumno le preguntara tan estúpida pregunta, como si esta, fuera bastante obvia.

— Los ejercicios, en su mayoría están mal, más aparte la presentación del trabajo es pésima. Por favor, joven Uzumaki, la próxima vez que haga tareas, procure no comer mientras las realiza. — sugirió el profesor, señalando con el dedo índice, a la notable mancha café negruzca impregnada en el papel.

Naruto hizo un gesto de asco y se quedo callado, la clase se burlo del el espectáculo montado.

"Idiota" pensó Sasuke, serio y cruzado de brazos.

.

.

.

— ¡Te digo, Sasuke, ese profesor está loco!

Naruto hizo pucheros, abriendo su _obento*_ con cierta rabia, al instante devoró la comida que había dentro. Ya era la hora del descanso y ambos jóvenes se habían juntado para almorzar.

— ¡Ese trabajo era para una nota más alta! — seguía quejándose el muchacho con la boca llena de comida.

— Hmph, yo creo que esa nota que obtuviste, fue muy justa. Revise tú tarea…Es un asco, tanto tus soluciones como tu presentación.

— Oye tú, idiota, no me digas que estas del lado del viejo ese. — reprochó Naruto, poniéndose colorado del enojo. El pelinegro se encogió de hombros. El rubio resoplo furioso por la nariz.

Se mantuvieron comiendo, Naruto le seguía recriminando a Sasuke sobre defender al profesor y, cuando al fin se había cansado de protestar, el azabache aprovecho para regañarlo a él y decirle sobre lo que había hecho Sakura a causa suya.

— Por cierto, Naruto, la próxima vez que Sakura te haga una pregunta, procura dejarme las respuestas a mí.

Naruto lo miró con interrogante, tenía los cachetes llenos de comida, trago en seco.

— ¿A qué te refieres, teme?

— Me refiero, a que ayer Sakura los vio a ti y a Hinata besándose, me dijo que te había preguntado por qué hacían eso, tu le respondiste, ella entendió mal y por poco casi me besa a mí en los labios.

El rubio al principio no reacciono, pero tras unos segundos comenzó a gritar.

— ¿Qué? ¿De verdad? ¿Y qué paso, qué le haz dicho?

— ¡Pues que más! Le he explicado como son las cosas realmente.

Naruto se rasco la parte trasera de su cabeza y rio tontamente.

— Uy, lo siento Sasuke, no creí que lo tomara así…Prometo que no vuelve a pasar.

— Tsk. Idiota.

.

.

.

Llegó cansado a su casa, el cuello le dolía un poco, cosa que lo sopeso de excelente forma. Fue a la cocina a servirse un vaso de agua, se encontró con su hermano, el cual comía unos _dangos_* acompañado de un té verde, mientras leía lo que parecía unos apuntes de cuaderno.

— Sasuke, que bueno verte. Papá ya está en casa, dice que quiere verte.

El Uchiha menor le tomo por sorpresa aquella noticia. Sin hacerle esperar más a las ordenes de su padre, se encamino derecho a su oficina.

Se adentro al lugar. Su padre, estaba atento frente a un monitor, dejo de prestarle atención en cuanto entro su hijo.

— He comenzado la investigación. Al parecer ese tal _Haruno Kazuki_, efectivamente, está muerto. Aparte de eso, el hombre era huérfano, se sabe que se caso dos veces, una con _Akako Haruno_, también difunta y con Satome Oyuki. Bueno, la madrastra queda descartada por obvias razones, ahora mismo andan investigando a la primera esposa. — anunció su padre, entrelazando las manos frente a su cara.

Sasuke no pudo explicar con exactitud lo que sintió ante esa noticia, pero de algo que estaba seguro, es que no era felicidad.

— Dime ¿La niña aun sigue aquí, verdad? — preguntó su padre con voz grave. El joven sintió. — Quiero conocerla, después de todo, parece que se quedara un tiempo más aquí. No planeo salir esta noche, así que, cenemos juntos.

— Esta bien. — contestó Sasuke formal. Luego, dio la media vuelta y salió del lugar.

.

.

.

El joven ahora estaba como siempre, repasando los apuntes de la escuela, el ambiente estaba callado, solo se escuchaba el escribir de la pluma contra el papel. Sasuke detuvo la actividad al escuchar una risita, proveniente del cuarto de Sakura, al principio la ignoró como si nada, pero la risita volvió a insistir, provocando que el azabache se levantará de su silla de trabajo y echará un vistazo al cuarto vecino. En cuanto abrió la puerta, de inmediato vislumbro a la pelirrosa, sentada sobre el piso, jugando al té con su conejo, el cual tenía un sombrerito sumamente ridículo. Sakura advirtió al chico pasar a su cuarto.

— ¡Sasuke! Qué bueno que ya estés aquí ¿Y Naruto, no vino? — inquirió la chiquilla, dejando su té a un lado.

— No, hoy no ha venido.

Sakura frunció los labios, decepcionada.

— Umh, que mal, le iba pedir que si quería jugar conmigo un rato. — comentó Sakura, haciendo dos puñitos con sus manos llevándoselos hacía su pecho. — Tú… ¿No quieres estar conmigo un ratito?

La niña le hecho ojos de gatito a Sasuke.

— Tsk, ni hablar, ahora ando ocupado. — se negó el muchacho, dándose la media vuelta para irse por donde había venido.

— ¡Por favor, Sasuke! no es lo mismo si juego sola que con alguien…Por favor. — volvió a insistir la niña, colocándose frente al joven y mirándole con ojos suplicantes. Sasuke suspiró.

.

Que mierda, allí estaba el gran Sasuke Uchiha, jugando al té con una mocosa de diez años y su estúpido conejo y, para acabarla de joder, el joven traía puesto un gorrito tipo "Betty la pastorcita" de colores pastelosos y cursis. ¡Joder! Sasuke no supo como semejante niña lo hubiera convencido de ponerse algo así. Claro que el chico tenía expresión sería y enojada, al menos conservaría algo del poco orgullo que le quedaba.

— Vamos Sasuke, al menos sonríe un poco. — dijo Sakura, colocando carita un poco disgustada.

— Hmph.

El chico siguió serio. Sakura por otro lado hizo un puchero.

Pasaron varios horas entretenidos, en especial la chiquilla, hasta que Itachi irrumpió en la habitación, anunciando que pronto cenarían.

— Bonito gorro, hermanito. — dijo Itachi antes de salir, ha Sasuke se le subió el color y se quito la pieza rápidamente, se puso de pie, se aclaro la garganta.

— Vamos a cenar, hoy conocerás a mi padre. — anunció el joven, mirando a la niña, está igualmente se levantó del suelo.

— ¿Tú papá? Creí que no tenias, con eso de que nunca lo había visto. — expresó sorprendida, sacudiéndose las ropas.

— Suele trabajar mucho, por esa razón casi no está en casa.

— Ya veo ¡Me gustaría conocerle! ¿Cómo es? — exclamó entusiasmada.

— Es un hombre muy serio.

— ¿Más que tú? — cuestionó con duda.

Sasuke asintió. La niña se encogió, ya no estaba muy segura de querer conocerlo.

— Tan solo no hables mucho y responde las preguntas que te haga. — ordenó el azabache adusto.

— De acuerdo…— contestó sin muchos ánimos.

.

.

.

Cuando ambos habían bajado, tanto su padre como Itachi ya estaban en la mesa. El azabache se adentro al comedor y tomo lugar a un lado de su hermano, Sakura le siguió el paso al azabache sentándose cerca de los dos hermanos.

— Sakura ¿Verdad? — preguntó Fugaku, una vez vio a la niña a acomodarse en la silla. La niña se encogió, un poco tímida.

— Umh, Si señor…— respondió sin dirigirle la mirada.

— No titubees y habla más fuerte. — demandó el hombre despótico, provocando que Sakura diera un pequeño saltito sobre su lugar, se irguió rápidamente e inhalo profundamente.

— ¡Si, señor!

El dúo de hermanos no evitaron soltar una que otra risita o sonrisita disimulada. Fugaku se cruzó de brazos como siempre, con aquella cara de estar siempre enojado.

— Mucho mejor. ¿Qué edad tiene, señorita Sakura? — inquirió el señor, tomando los palillos para poder tomar de su comida.

— Diez y medio…Señor.

La niña igualmente tomo un poco temerosa sus palillos para poder comer.

— Aun eres bastante joven. Ya me han contado mucho sobre ti, así que te preguntare algo que aun no sé, dime ¿Sabes leer, escribir?

La pequeña apretó los labios tardando un poco en contestarle.

— Pues se leer…Poquito. Fui muy poco tiempo a la escuela. — replicó incomoda.

— Eso no es nada bueno. ¿Te gustaría aprender a leer y a escribir bien?

Fugaku era ese tipo de personas cultas e intelectuales. No le agradaba la idea de gente ignorante y analfabeta, por ende, decidió que al menos podía hacerle un gran favor a aquella niña. A la pequeña se le encendieron los ojos.

— ¡Si, me encantaría! — exclamó entusiasmada. Fugaku asintió.

— Muy bien, entonces. Te contrataremos un maestro particular, para que te venga a dar clases aquí en la casa. — notificó el señor manteniendo compostura de todo "mandamás".

Sakura sonrió de oreja a oreja, estaba sumamente feliz y al ser alguien impulsiva, se lanzó a abrazar a Fugaku. El hombre se sorprendió, no esperándose aquello por parte de la niña, el hombre enseño un diminuta sonrisa, que ambos hijos no pasaron inadvertido. La niña al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, se separo rápidamente muy apenada.

— Yo lo siento mucho, señor. — se disculpó la pequeñita algo sonrojada. El hombre rio brevemente, más una risa, parecía un sonrisa, solo que un poco más larga, en sí. Ambos jóvenes se miraron entre sí, ver a su padre sonreír tan abiertamente, era definitivamente muy raro, hacía tiempo que no se le miraba de esa forma.

— Sasuke, ahora veo porque tú insistencia en que esta niña se quedara.

El Uchiha menor no supo que decir, tan solo se limito a asentir y por extraño que le pareciese, le había gustado escuchar esas palabras de su padre.

Continuaron un par de horas más platicando. Luego, su padre se tuvo que retirar a trabajar e Itachi a continuar con su tesis. El Uchiha menor subió junto con la pelirrosita.

— ¡Buenas noches, Sasuke! Que descanses.

— Buenas noches, igual tú.

La niña se quedo parada frente a su puerta, como pensando.

— ¿Sasuke? — preguntó cohibida. — ¿Puedo darte un beso? Prometo que esta vez sí será en la mejilla.

El joven contrajo disimuladamente sus dedos. Se acercó a ella y le plantó un beso en la cabeza. Sakura al principió se había tensado, pero luego sonrió, entrando a su cuarto sin objeción alguna.

El joven hiso lo mismo…

"Bueno, tan solo fue un simple beso en la cabeza" se dijo a sí mismo.

* * *

.

**Obento*: Obento**, son los tupper que se llevan los japos al trabajo o a clase. Las cajitas suelen tener compartimentos donde ponen cada trocito de comida, muchas veces hasta parecen obras de arte.

**Dangos*: **El _dango_ es un _dumpling_ japonés elaborado con _mochiko_ (harina de arroz), y relacionado por tanto con el _mochi_ (pastel de arroz glutinoso). Se sirve a menudo con té verde.


	7. videojuegos

**.:Capítulo 7:.**

**Videojuegos**

* * *

.

¿Qué probabilidad había de que ella se fuera? Después de todo, a su padre le había agradado Sakura.

Sasuke maldijo por lo bajo, de nuevo se reprendía por estarse planteando aquello. Bastante fastidiado estaba ya.

Era viernes, y el Uchiha menor estaba desayunando junto a su hermano. Últimamente no parecía prestar mucha atención a su entorno, ya que, los problemas que tenía en casa se le hacían presentes, y por problemas, se refería a la pequeña niña que había "adoptado".

Que hablando del rey de roma, Sakura se adentraba al comedor, ya vestida y aseada, saludando educadamente a ambos hermanos. Tomó asiento frente a Itachi y pronto Matsuri le sirvió una taza de leche con chocolate.

—Buenos días, Sakura. Hoy te has levantado más temprano de lo usual.—comentó Itachi con una sonrisa. Sakura río levemente.

—Es que hoy vendrá el maestro Kakashi. —justificó la niña emocionada.

Cierto, se decía Sasuke. Hoy vendría Kakashi a darle clases particulares. Claro que conocía bien a ese _cabrón,_ fue también su maestro particular tanto de Itachi comode él, tanto en primaria como en secundaria. Un ya cercano amigo de Fugaku. Mentalmente le deseo buena suerte a la niña, pues para aprobar con ese profesor, era como aguantar la respiración cinco minutos —sin ser experto o profesional— bajo el agua. Difícil, pero no imposible.

—Ya veo. Mucha suerte entonces.

Sasuke miró de reojo a su hermano, incluso él sabía a lo que Sakura se tendría que enfrentar.

—Gracias…Aunque también me gustaría ir a la escuela, justo como ustedes dos.

—Pronto, si le echas muchas ganas, seguramente en unos años ya estarás asistiendo a una.—alentó Itachi, al tiempo en que tomaba su periódico, extendiéndolo para leerlo.

Sakura asintió con cierta energía ferviente.

.

Una vez que Sasuke terminó con su desayuno, se levantó de la mesa y tomó sus cosas para irse a la preparatoria. Dejando a los otros dos terminar su desayuno.

— ¿Llegarás temprano hoy?

Sasuke se giró al escuchar aquella pregunta proveniente de una vocecita ya conocida por él. Sakura tenía un bigote de leche con chocolate y miraba al joven con deslumbramiento. Sasuke se giró rápido, ocultando su notable irritación hacia sí mismo.

—No lo sé.

Si Sasuke la estuviera viendo, hubiera visto a la pequeña agachando la cabeza desconsolada.

—Bueno, está bien….Que te vaya bien, Sasuke.

El joven no respondió nada más y salió de su casa, con el paso un tanto más rápido de lo habitual.

Itachi, por otro lado, miró a Sakura con cierta lástima y a la vez observó partir a su hermano con cierta confusión, pero más que confusión, era pena.

—Sakura, te daré un par de consejos para lidiar con tu nuevo maestro.—dijo Itachi, en un intento de animar a la niña, cosa que no resultó del todo efectiva.

.

.

.

"_¿Habré sido muy duró con ella?"_

Sasuke tenía ganas de darse un golpe, en serio. Ya era la tercera vez durante el transcurso del día que había pensado en esa _pequeña_ _molestia_.

Puso empeño en la clase y le fue suficiente como para evadir sus "problemas" durante un largo rato. Incluso, durante ese día, le presto toda su atención hasta el más bobo comentario de Naruto.

—Como te dije, el estúpido vendedor no me quiso vender esa revista sólo porque no era "mayor de edad" ¿Puedes creer esa _guarrada_?

—Naruto, te apuesto cien yenes a que ni siquiera sabes que es _guarrada._

— ¡Claro que lo sé! Es algo cómo…Significa que…Una grosería. ¡Oye, _teme_, que ese no era el tema!—escudó el rubio enojado. Sasuke sonrió de lado, conocía tan bien a su amigo que hasta le provocaba risa.

—Okey, ya, suficiente. —dijo Naruto cruzándose de brazos.—Cambiando de tema ¿Puedo ir hoy a tu casa?

— ¿Para qué?

— ¿Pues que no es obvio? ¡Para ver a Sakura!

De nuevo, aquel extraño sentimiento, _incomodo_ e _irritador _perturbaban al moreno.

—Como quieras. Pero te advierto que posiblemente este ocupada, hoy empieza sus clases con su maestro particular.

—No me digas ¿Le dará Kakashi?

Sasuke asintió, a lo que Naruto se le torno la cara azul. Él también lo conocía bastante bien, ya que, su madre lo había obligado a tomar sus clases también, al ir tan mal en la escuela.

—Pobre Sakura, lo que le espera. —lamentó el rubio compadecido. —Pero sabes, no es tan mal maestro, aunque es un poco raro y estricto. Es agradable cuando quiere, además suele decir cosas que dan risa, como sus excusas que ponía cada que llegaba tarde. Su peinado me daba risa ¿Todavía lo utiliza? También utilizaba un cubre bocas…

—Ni te hagas ilusiones, sigue utilizando ambas.

—Ya veo. ¡Qué bien! Siempre tuve curiosidad de verle toda la cara sin aquel estúpido cubre bocas.

—No hagas nada tonto, por favor.

— ¡Oh, no te hagas, Sasuke! Tú y yo sabemos que también le quieres ver la cara.

—Hmph.

Naruto rio burlón.

—Como sea. Ya quiero verlos a ambos—finalizó Naruto, recargando su nunca en sus manos entrelazadas.

.

.

.

Cuando las clases terminaron, ambos muchachos se apresuraron en ir al auto del moreno.

—Vaya, que hoy si tenías prisa por irte. —soltó Naruto una vez ya cómodo en el asiento del copiloto.

Sasuke se quedó callado. Ni el mismo sabía porque la urgencia de llegar pronto a su casa. Se colocó el cinturón de seguridad antes de encender y arrancar el auto.

—Y dime, por lo que me dijiste de que tu padre ya conoció a Sakura ¿Qué tal, como reacciono? Seguramente igual de amargado, como tú. —bromeó el joven, frotándose el dedo índice por debajo de la nariz.

—Idiota. —replicó Sasuke a la defensiva. —No fue eso…De hecho, es la primera vez que veo a Fugaku sonreír, después de años sin haberlo visto…Fue extraño.

Naruto parpadeó un par de veces. Luego una sonrisa iluminó su rostro.

— ¡Eso es bueno! ¿No te parece?

Sasuke, que no apartaba la vista del camino, tardó en contestarle.

—…Supongo que sí.

.

.

.

Cuando ambos jóvenes llegaron a la casa del Uchiha, bajaron del auto y al instante se adentraron a la casa. Dejaron sus cosas en un sofá, Naruto fue el primero en subir al cuarto de Sakura. Bajó a los pocos minutos, diciendo que ella no estaba allí. Sasuke levantó una ceja.

—Entonces, deben estar…

— ¡En el patio!—terminó de decir el rubio, para luego encaminarse al jardín. Sasuke le siguió por mera costumbre.

Desde metros atrás, Sasuke ya lograba distinguir la cabellera grisácea de Kakashi, a través de la puerta deslizable de cristal y, por supuesto, también la a alcanzaba distinguir a ella. Desvió la mirada.

— ¿Y entonces, puedo ver su rostro?

Fue lo primero que Sasuke escuchó cuando se acercaron a ellos. Era Sakura, quien se inclinaba desde sus silla, buscando algún hoyuelo en el cubre bocas del maestro, para con ello, ver una parte de su rostro.

—Claro, si me dices que es el "Sistema coordenado unidimensional" en menos de dos segundos, te mostrare mi rostro.

Sakura se quedó sin habla…Para luego colocar expresión seria.

—Lo odio.

Aunque no se le viera la boca, bastaba con ver sus ojos, las arrugas que se le formaban alrededor de ellos y el movimiento del cubre bocas para saber que Kakashi estaba sonriendo, burlón.

—Sigue siendo igual de malvado ¿Eh?—dijo finalmente Naruto.

—Y de seguro a que tú todavía sigues sin saber que es el "Sistema coordenado unidimensional"

Al igual que Sakura, Naruto se quedó sin habla.

—Lo odio—musitó el rubio con desdén. Sakura soltó una leve risa y Naruto le guiño el ojo como saludo—¡Claro que lo sé! Lo que pasa es que en estos momentos no recuerdo, eso todo.—continuó el rubio indignado.

— Es un sistema que establece una correspondencia uno a uno entre todos los puntos de una recta y los números reales o viceversa.—contestó Sasuke ya fastidiado de aquella pregunta, que Kakashi llevaba preguntando desde hace años.

—Vaya, pero si es el arrogante Sasuke. No me sorprende que fueras tú el que me contestara. Aunque claro, la primera vez que te lo pregunte, tampoco me supiste responder.

—Hmph. Hola Kakashi, tiempo sin verle.

—Igualmente. Veo que siguen siendo uña y mugre ustedes dos.—señaló el hombre de lo más despreocupado.

Naruto soltó un chillido molestó y Sasuke bufó por lo bajo.

—¡Y veo que usted sigue con ese peinando raro y ese fetiche de usar ese cubre bocas viejo!—replicó Naruto como así su naturaleza se lo demandaba.

—Ya te lo dije, lo usó porque soy alérgico a tanto _smog_ de la ciudad.

—Si claro, como no.

—Como sea, niños. — interrumpió Kakashi, comenzando a guardar sus cosas.—fue divertido mientras duró, pero me tengo que ir. Soy un hombre muy ocupado.

— ¿Tan pronto se tiene que ir?—habló Sakura después de haber permanecido un rato en silencio.

—No te preocupes, vendré nuevamente el lunes…Para que tu tortura continúe, así que estudia.—sugirió el maestro intentando sonar serio. Sakura enarcó una sonrisa y asintió obediente.

—Entonces, me retiró. — anunció Kakashi tomando su portafolio.—Naruto, Sasuke, me alegro de volverlos a ver. Naruto, me saludas a tus padres. En cuanto a ti Sasuke, necesito dejarte un recado para tú padre. se lo daría yo, pero ya sabes, tengo asuntos de la vida que resolver.

Sasuke no tuvo ninguna objeción y decidió acompañar al profesor hasta la puerta en lo que le decía el mensaje. Naruto se despidió igualmente de Kakashi, muy a su manera, para luego quedarse con Sakura en el jardín a ayudarle a recoger sus libros y libretas.

.

— ¿Cuál es el recado?

— Pues verás, tú padre me había pedido una observación respecto a Sakura. Así que dile que no hay nada fuera de lo común con ella. Es muy lista, en unos años ya podrá integrarse en una escuela normal. Listo, es todo.—terminó con una sonrisa, para luego salir de la propiedad muy tranquilamente.

Kakashi, siempre tan él, pensó Sasuke mientras lo veía partir. Por otro lado, no le sorprendió en absoluto la observación que había hecho sobre Sakura. Ya sabía lo lista que era, claro que ya lo sabía.

.

Cuando regresó al jardín, Naruto cargaba a Sakura sobre su espalda, haciéndole de caballo, yendo de un lugar a otro. Ambos parecían pasarla bien. No tardaron en notar la presencia del moreno.

— ¿Ya se fue ese raro de Kakashi? —inquirió Naruto, dejando a Sakura nuevamente en el suelo.

—Sí, se ha ido.

— ¡Sasuke, me alegro de que llegaras temprano!—exclamó Sakura corriendo hacia él para luego mostrarle una dulce sonrisa. Sasuke no le dijo nada, tan sólo se limitó a observarla.

— ¡Ah! Ahora todo tiene sentido, con razón tenías tanta urgencia de llegar a tu casa, ¿Eh, Sasuke? —era Naruto con cierto tono de "te pille, picarón"

—Tsk. Cállate, no fue por eso.

Aún con ese comentario, Sakura no quitaba esa sonrisa tan alegre. Sasuke sintió un puntazo en el pecho.

"_Mierda, deja de verme así, deja de sonreírme así."_

— ¡Hey, Sasuke, tengo hambre, salgamos a comer!—vociferó Naruto, sacando justó a tiempo al Uchiha de sus cavilaciones.

—Tú siempre quieres estar en la calle, Naruto. Además, no soy tú chofer para llevarte de un lado a otro a la hora que te plazca.—regañó Sasuke dejándose llevar por su frustración.

—Mentira, que yo no me la pasó en la calle…Bueno, no tanto como tú dices. Además, no es para que te pongas nena. Relájate, Sasuke. Y salgamos un rato, se nota que te hace mucha falta.

Sasuke suspiró, intentó calmarse antes de decir o hacer algo hiriente. A fin de cuentas, distraerse un poco era lo que más necesitaba.

—Lo que sea.

.

.

.

Definitivamente, estar en un lugar repleto de videojuegos, máquinas de jugar y comida rápida, en algún lugar del centro de _Shibuya*_, no era su plan. Había demasiado ruido, el ruido de las maquinas, de las personas hablando, algunas gritando, niños y adolescentes proliferando como cucarachas. Eso sí, la iluminación era cegadora, luces y luces por doquier.

Sasuke estaba más frustrado que cuando se encontraba en su casa.

Sentado, con los brazos cruzados y esperando a que llegara el pedido de comida chatarra que Naruto junto con Sakura habían ordenado, así estaba en esos momentos. No muy lejos, Naruto le enseñaba a Sakura a disparar una pistola de plástico hacia una pantalla de plasma, donde salían unos monitos de negro.

Una vez que el pedido de ambos llegó, tanto Naruto como Sakura corrieron a devorar sus hamburguesas y papas. Naruto le ofreció un poco a Sasuke, pero este negó con la mano. No tenía apetito, realmente.

Terminado su sano platillo, Naruto se quedó sobándose el estómago, por haber comido mucho, diciéndole a Sakura se fuera a jugar un momento sola en lo que él se recuperaba. La niña se mostró notablemente decepcionada al tener que ir solita por allí, con un montón de desconocidos. Entonces, miró a Sasuke con cierta suplica. Y antes de darse cuenta, Sakura le tomaba de la mano, invitándolo a que la acompañara.

Sasuke sintió la pequeñez y calidez de su mano.

—No me jales, Sakura. Ya te dije que no. Ve tú sola, Naruto ira en unos momentos.— explicó el moreno zafándose del agarre de la niña. Sakura nuevamente se mostró decepcionada. Aún con todo, decidió irse a jugar sola.

— ¿Por qué no la vas a acompañar, Sasuke?—cuestionó su amigo extrañado. Sasuke no respondió y continuo cruzado de brazos, vigilando a la pelirrosa de que nada le pasara. Naruto lo miró con recelo.

—Es solo que, prefiero quedarme aquí. —articuló finalmente.

—Entiendo…

Hubo un momento en el que Sasuke la perdió de vista, pero cuando la volvió a localizar, ya no estaba sola. Si no con un niño de su edad, ambos jugando plácidamente.

Sasuke, por primera vez en su vida se tomaba la molestia de ver con atención a todos y cada uno de los movimientos de ambos niños. En espacial del blanquito, cabello negro que acompañaba a Sakura.

Parecían pasarla bien, ambos, sonriendo y conviviendo como la fresca mañana.

— ¡Mira, Sakura se consiguió un amiguito!—comentó el rubio lo que para Sasuke ya era bastante evidente.—Me alegro por ella, así ya no jugara solita.

Si, Sasuke también se alegraba de que hubiera encontrado alguien que le hiciera compañía. Pero entonces, si se legraba ¿Por qué torcía la boca?

De nuevo ese sentimiento de asco hacia sí mismo lo invadían. Era estúpido lo que en esos momentos sentía y no podía hacer nada para dejar de sentirlos.

—Será mejor irnos de aquí.

— ¿Ah, pero que dices? Si no tenemos mucho que acabamos de llegar.—se quejó su amigo. No, ahora no era buen momento para que Naruto se pusiera terco.

—Ya, que me duele la cabeza, necesito irme de aquí.—mintió en un intento desesperado de salir de aquel lugar tan sofocante. Naruto lo miró con duda.

—Está bien. Entonces nos vemos mañana, Que de aquí ya me retiró yo a mí casa.

Sasuke asintió y al instante fue por Sakura. Se acercó lo suficiente como para que esta lo escuchara.

—Hey, nos vamos. —Llamó el Uchiha serio. Sakura lo giró a ver, para luego girar a ver a su acompañante.

—Me tengo que ir. Me gustó mucho jugar contigo, Sai. Nos vemos.

El niño le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Luego, miró a Sasuke con extrañeza, cosa que Sasuke ignoro soberanamente.

Sakura lo siguió hasta llegar nuevamente a la mesa donde se encontraba Naruto, se despidió rápidamente de él, para luego ir tras Sasuke.

Una vez que ambos estaban dentro del auto, Sasuke de piloto y Sakura en el asiento trasero, el silencio incomodo se hizo presente.

—D-dime Sasuke… ¿Por qué nos hemos ido tan rápido?—se atrevió a preguntar con cierto temor, sin saber exactamente porque. Quizá porque lo notaba enojado.

—Por nada. — tan seco y cortante como de costumbre, tal vez, hasta un poco más de lo que Sakura estaba acostumbrada.

Fue todo lo que él le dijo en el camino, y también todo lo que ella preguntó. De allí, el camino de regresó fue bastante callado.

.

En cuanto llegaron, Sakura fue la primera en bajar, Sasuke la miró entrar a la casa, corriendo. Se quedó un par de minutos dentro del auto. ¿Pero qué demonios le estaba ocurriendo? Sakura no se merecía el trato que le estaba dando, era un problema consigo mismo, no con ella o con Naruto o cualquier otra persona, sólo con él.

.

Cuando se decidió entrar finalmente a su casa, Matsuri le dio el aviso de que su padre lo buscaba en su oficina. Agradeció el recado y en seguida fue a ver a su padre, no sin antes preguntarle a la empleada si sabía dónde estaba Sakura.

—Me parece que en su cuarto. Le hable un par de veces pero no me contestó.

—Ok, Gracias.

.

Su padre bebía un poco de café, sentado tras su escritorio, como siempre firmando y revisando papeles.

—Siéntate.—ordenó el señor una vez percatándose de la presencia de su hijo. Sin rodeos, le dijo del porque lo había llamado. — Sasuke, el detective que contrate, al parecer a localizado a un familiar de Sakura, una tía, para más exactos.

Sasuke ni estuvo seguro de que fue lo que sintió cuando su padre le informó sobre la notica. Tan sólo se mantuvo atento, escuchándolo, mesurado. Vacío. Por otro lado, Fugaku estaba más serio de lo normal

— El detective vendrá mañana para darme la información más detallada.—finalizó manteniendo postura.—De acuerdo, que era todo lo que te quería decir.

Sasuke agradeció por haberle avisado luego, dio una pequeña reverencia antes de salir del lugar.

.

.

Se recostó sobre su cama, mirando al techo sin dirección fija, como si estuviese mirando el infinito.

¿Por qué se sentía así? ¿Por qué ahora su padre le decía aquello?

Toda su mente era una distorsión, un enredo, una locura andante. Fue cuando escuchó a alguien entrar a su cierto. Dirigió la vista hacia el _intruso_.

"_Genial, de todas las personas tenías que ser justó tú"_

Sakura se mantuvo parada en el umbral de la puerta, con cabeza gacha y apretando sus ropas con nervio.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Estás enojado conmigo, acaso hice algo mal? Si es así, lo siento mucho.

Sasuke relajó la mirada y con ello también el cuerpo. Se levantó de la cama y se acercó a ella. Tocó su cabeza y mantuvo su mano sobre ella.

Era la primera vez que sentía algo así por alguien y el no admitirlo y negárselo una y otra vez, sólo lo estaba llevando a una actitud más fría y severa de lo común con él mismo y con el mundo que lo rodeaba.

Está bien, por más que le costara trabajo, reconocía que se había encariñado y más que eso, le tenía un _cariño especial_ a esa pequeña mocosa. Y qué, por más que lo negara el saber que se tendría que ir, le hacía sentir _vacío_ y además _afligido_.

Sakura alzó el rostro, sin cortar el contacto con la mano de Sasuke. Sus ojos mostraban curiosidad y a la vez asombro.

—No, no estoy enojado.

A la pelirrosa se le encendió el rostro. Sonrió abiertamente. Y Sasuke, sólo le sonrió levemente...

.

* * *

_**Shibuya***__:_ es un barrio de Tokio (Japón). Se encuentra en la línea circular de tren Yamanote en el oeste de Tokio, un poco al sur de Shinjuku.

.


	8. Saliva

**.:Capítulo 8:. **

**Saliva**

* * *

.

Ella se tendría que ir, y él lo sabía, aun así, eso no iba a permitir que disfrutara el tiempo que le quedara.

— ¡Qué bueno, me alegro de que no sea así! Pensé que si lo estabas, por eso yo…

Sasuke retiró su mano para luego salir de la habitación.

— ¿A dónde vas?—dijo Sakura mientras lo miraba salir del cuarto.

—Tengo sed, voy por agua.

Sakura sonrió entusiasmada.

— ¡Oye! ¿Qué te parece si después vemos la televisión en tu cuarto?...

— ¿En mi cuarto?

— ¡Sí! Es muy cómodo ver la televisión estando allí.

Sasuke se lo meditó unos segundos. Supuso que por haberse portado severo con ella, recompensarla de esa forma no estaría mal.

—Muy bien. Préndela, ahora subo.

.

Miraron series de televisión, una película animada extranjera…E incluso uno que otro anime para niños.

Sasuke se fijó en el reloj de pared. Ya era tarde, las horas habían pasado volando. Sakura se había quedado dormida, la movió un poco para despertarla pero ni se inmutó en reaccionar siquiera un poco. La acomodó bien en la cama y la cubrió bajo las sábanas. Podría a ver simplemente cargado a la niña y llevarla a su respectivo cuarto ¿Por qué no lo hizo? ¿Pereza, tal vez? No, tan sólo la dejaría allí y es todo.

El moreno se retiró los zapatos y de igual forma se recostó sobre la cama, se cubrió, tomó su distancia con ella. Así estaba bien, a pesar de tener una brecha de separación, la sentía más cerca que nunca.

Sakura soltó un murmullo, que él no logró entender. Sonrió tenuemente.

—_Duerme bien, fastidiosa. _

.

Despertó, abrió los ojos muy rápidamente. La claridad del cuarto le lastimaba la vista y no le permitía ver con facilidad. Tenía un leve mareo, que se le fue disipando pasado unos minutos. Giró el rostro para ver a Sakura. Se quedó pasmado. Ella se había arrimado a él, estaba tan cerca que incluso recargaba su frente en su hombro. La niña tenía una mano bajo su mejilla y un rastro de baba por una de las comisuras de sus labios. Sasuke levantó una ceja. Inesperadamente, Sakura comenzó a despertar.

— ¿Sasuke?—inquirió entre un bostezo—. Me quede a dormir aquí, perdón.

— ¿Sabías que babeas?—comentó el joven, sin razón alguna. Se incorporó en la cama, mientras la niña le miraba confundida.

— ¿Ah, de verdad?

Sakura se incorporó igualmente, se llevó la mano al lugar donde tenía la baba seca. Pegó un gritito.

— ¡Cierto, que asco!

Sasuke mostró una disimulada sonrisa.

—Aún tengo sueño—expresó la chiquilla adormilada.

El muchacho la miró de soslayo.

—No, ya es hora de levantarnos.

Sakura soltó un suspiro y luego levantó el rostro. Sus miradas chocaron. La de cabello rosa rió. Sasuke desvió la vista, a otro lugar que no fuera ella. Era increíble que se sintiera nervioso, maldijo y luego se aplacó.

La niña se levantó de la cama, se estiró y bostezo, de nuevo. Volteó a ver a Sasuke, el cual al igual que ella estaba de pie.

—Toma una baño antes de bajar a desayunar–ordenó el Uchiha, colocándose una camisa negra. Sakura expresó un reproche.

—De acuerdo…—se resignó.

La niña salió del cuarto, dejándolo solo. Se sentó a un costado de la cama, mirando sus manos entrelazadas y el suelo. Pensando. El también debería tomar una ducha, su olor no era el mejor. Tomó una toalla y se fue a tomar una ducha en su propio baño.

.

Sasuke bajo ya vestido y aseado. No midió el tiempo de cuanto tardo, pero supuso que mucho al ver a Sakura, Itachi y su padre en el comedor ya desayunando.

Fugaku, como siempre serio, tomaba su café y leyendo el periódico, en el encabezado algo sobre campañas políticas. Sakura charlaba con Itachi sobre los animes y programas que había visto anoche. Su padre le dirigió una miradita furtiva.

— ¿No piensas desayunar? —cuestionó el señor con semblante severo.

Sin mirar a nadie más y con paso pasivo, Sasuke tomó lugar frente a su padre. Sakura que estaba casi a su lado le dedicó una sonrisita, qué él como de costumbre ignoró.

—Sasuke—llamó Fugaku su atención—Espero que el día de hoy no salgas y si lo haces, que no llegues muy tarde. Hoy vendrá el señor Ren.

Claro, su padre sabía que a él le interesaba lo que ese señor tendría que decir, aunque este se mostrara indiferente, conocía bien a su hijo.

Itachi que parecía relajado, pareció tomar postura más tensa y seria. Sakura parecía confundida ante tan repentino silencio. Les echó un vistazo a los tres hombres.

— ¿Quién es Ren?—se animó a preguntar la chiquilla sospechando que él era del porqué de tanto silencio.

—No lo haré, no saldré—respondió el Uchiha menor, haciendo caso omiso a Sakura.

— ¿Quién es Ren?—volvió a insistir.

Sasuke le dirigió una mirada amonestante. Sakura se encogió y bajo la mirada.

—Nadie interesante, Sakura—le replicó Itachi intentando remediar la seriedad de Sasuke.

—Ya veo…En ese caso, será mejor que me vaya a estudiar lo que el profesor Kakashi me ha dejado.

La niña se levantó y una mueca parecida a una sonrisita se asomó por sus labios. Salió y se escuchó como subía los escalones.

De inmediato entró Matsuri con una bandeja en la mano; en ella llevaba unos platos y tazas.

—Vaya, Sakura no se terminó su leche—comentó la mujer en voz baja. Tomó el recipiente y lo depositó en su charola. Luego, dejó una taza de café caliente frente a el Uchiha menor.

—Gracias—dijo Sasuke, tomándola por el borde para beber un poco.

La chica salió de nueva cuenta.

Todo estaba bastante tranquilo. Lo sospechoso, es que no era cualquier silencio, sino uno, en donde se quería gritar a todo pulmón, era sofocante.

— ¿Por qué?—habló finalmente—, ¿Por qué tanta prisa con el detective? Sabe usted, es extraño que el señor Ren encuentre a algún familiar. De ser así esa niña ya hubiera sido reclamada o buscada desde hace mucho y, he investigado un poco, eso no ha sucedido...¿De verdad habrá alguien allá afuera que se preocupe de su existencia? ¿Qué pasa si no?

Sasuke no se media en lo que soltaba, tampoco era que estuviera tan consciente de ello. Pero tenía ese molesto impulso de mover la boca y sacar todo aquello, algo que casi nunca hacía, puesto que se sabía controlar bastante bien.

Fugaku no cambió su expresión, incluso quizá se puso más adusto. Itachi, por otro lado, se delimitaba a escuchar pacíficamente.

—Guarda silencio, Sasuke. Esto no es respecto a ti…Es respecto a todos y eso ya lo habíamos dejado en claro. Yo soy el que toma las decisiones aquí y tú sólo te doblegarás a obedecerlas ¿Entendido?—sentenció el hombre severo—. ¿Y qué con la niña? ¿Crees que soy estúpido o que no tengo algo de tacto? ¿Con quién crees que estás hablando?

Sasuke agachó la cabeza. Estaba tanto avergonzado como encabronado. ¿Y que más podía hacer? Nada, solamente esperar. Bueno, de una cosa él estaba seguro, y era en que confiaba en su padre. En su convicción y decisiones, aunque en ocasiones no estuviera del todo de acuerdo, como en esos momentos.

—Si…Yo lo lamento, señor—profirió todavía cabizbajo.

—Padre, no seas tan severo con Sasuke, el solamente…

Itachi fue interrumpido por unos gritos que se escuchaban fuera de la sala donde se hallaban. Ah, los gritos fueron fáciles de reconocer. Esa voz y gimoteos, fuertes y chillones, sólo le podían pertenecer a una persona.

—"_Naruto" — pensó el Uchiha menor, entrecerrando los ojos. _

Segundos después entró el susodicho, tan campante y como si nada saludando a la familia Uchiha. Tomó asiento y pidió una taza de café cual rey de la casa.

— ¡Viejo, hasta que se deja ver!—exclamó el rubio alegre, refiriéndose a Fugaku.

El hombre se llevó los ledos entre las cejas, notablemente intentando controlar un dolor de cabeza.

—Ya te dije que me hables con respeto, Naruto.

— ¡Vamos, viejo! Si no le habló con respeto a mí propio padre ¿Qué le hace ser especial? ¡De veras!…

Fugaku tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de perder los cabales y lanzarle lo primero que se le atravesara al Uzumaki.

—Y, ¿Cómo están tus padres, por cierto?—dijo el señor, intentando cambiar de tema e igualmente con el propósito de calmarse. No debería sorprenderle el cinismo del muchacho, al fin y al cabo era hijo de Kushina Uzumaki.

—Muy bien y, lo mandan a saludar.

—Ya, que bueno. Regrésales el saludo de mi parte.

—Y ¿Por qué tanto barbulló cuando venías acá?—quiso saber Itachi, uniéndose a la conversación.

—Ah, eso…Lo que pasa es que acababan de limpiar el piso y bueno…Creo que por allí pise algo y ensucie…Por ello me estaba peleando con la señora del aseo de a ver quién limpiaba qué o qué, y si la cosa que pise era tierra o caca de perro. En fin, el problema se ha resuelto.

— ¿Y que fue?—volvió a decir el Uchiha mayor.

—Creo que ambas.

— Y limpiaste tú, me supongo—agregó Fugaku.

—Bueno, sólo le pase el trapo con cloro. La señora me dijo que se encargaba del resto.

—Menos mal—finalizó el señor.

Sasuke no dijo nada en toda la conversación, en esas situaciones lo que mejor hacía era escuchar. Después de todo, seguro luego de eso, tendría que lidiar con su vivaz y escandaloso amigo. Y que, hablando de tratar, tenía que contarle sobre lo que había sucedido momentos atrás. A Naruto le interesaba y apreciaba mucho a Sakura, lo sabía, por ello no dudaría en actualizarlo con el tema.

Terminaron de desayunar y Fugaku no tarde en desaparecer del lugar, hombre ocupado, como siempre. E Itachi, el tenía que hacer algo relacionado con su universidad. Por ende, Naruto y Sasuke se quedaron solos en el sitio. El rubio comía de a puños un paquete de galletas.

—Come más despacio, pareces muerto de hambre.

Naruto le dedicó una miradita inquina.

—Cállate, tarado. Que yo no te critico el cómo comes—se defendió el muchacho sin dejar de tragar.

—No, porque yo como cómo se debe—afirmó arrogante.

—Sí, claro. Igual que una _princesa._

–Es mejor que ser un _cerdo_—acusó indiferente. Naruto se encogió de hombros.

— ¡Ba! Para lo que me interesa. Prefiero ser un _cerdo_ a una _princesa_

Sasuke le observó con odio, mirada que fue correspondida por el rubio.

—Lo que sea. ¿Dónde está Sakura, por cierto?—dijo como si nada. Queriendo cambiar de asunto. En esos momentos no tenía ganas de estar en un duelo verbal con el Uchiha.

—En su cuarto, estudiando—respondió neutral.

—Ya veo. Qué bueno, me alegro que sea dedicada. Si sigue así, seguro llega lejos—comentó Naruto mirando al techo con una sonrisa. Al notar que su amigo no decía ni hacía nada al respecto; es más, parecía un poco fuera de sí. Se aventuró a indagar un poco—: ¿Qué te sucede? Estás más raro a lo usual, de veras.

—No, es sólo que…

Y entonces, le contó todo.

.

—Así que esas tenemos, ¿eh?—el rubio poso la mirada hacia la mesa. Parecía más desanimado—. Sí las cosas están así entonces,…Iré a verla.

—Como quieras—contestó seco.

Naruto arqueo una ceja.

— ¿No vienes?

— ¿Cómo para qué?

—Es que acaso, ¿no te interesa?

El Uchiha no dijo nada.

—Escucha, de nada sirve si me importa el asunto o no, al fin y al cabo hay que hacernos la idea que ella se irá. Además, yo la veo a diario —replicó en tono el cual se escuchaba tosco siendo a su vez desinteresado, cosa que cabreo a el rubio.

—Eres un idiota.

Sasuke giró a verlo molesto, ante tal provocación. Naruto no era de las personas que se retractaban en lo que decían, así que sumamente seguro volvió a repetir:

—Lo has oído. Eres un idiota.

— ¿Idiota? ¡Mira quién habla!...No soy un tonto que se anda ilusionando a lo estúpido con cualquier mínima _cosa._ Solamente soy realista.

Naruto arrugó el entrecejo no creyendo lo que su amigo había dicho.

—Entonces, Sakura para ti ¿Es una _cosa_?

Sasuke se percató de sus propias palabras.

—No me refería a ello.

Sintió un leve arrepentimiento ante lo antes dicho, sabiendo a la perfección que no era eso lo que quería a ver dado por entendido.

—Claro que no. Sabes, te creía más valiente—recriminó el Uzumaki mesurado.

Se retiró. Sasuke contuvo la quijada, la sangre le hervía. Lo que había dicho Naruto le había molestado de sobremanera. ¿Por qué le hizo sentir tan iracundo? Normalmente no se molestaba por lo que él le decía o reprochaba. Claro, solamente era un zoquete, ignorarlo era lo mejor que podía hacer.

Golpeo la pared.

_Pequeño idiota. _

¿Qué él era un cobarde? ¿Eso le dijo? ¿De qué manera lo podría ser? ¿Sólo por no ir a verla con él? O acaso… ¿Se habría referido a otra cosa? ¿Él lo sabía? ¿Naruto sabía que era lo que él pensaba?

Negó con la cabeza.

Imposible. Bien sabía que el rubio era todo un despistado. Siempre lo fue, así le restregaran la verdad frente a sus narices, este casi nunca lo captaba.

Respiró más apresurado, llevó una frustrada mano a la cara.

_Maldición…Termina, termina de una vez… _

.

Encontró al Uchiha tumbado en el sofá, al parecer tomando una efímera siesta. Lo llamó con la intención de captar su atención, abrió los negros ojos al momento, le dedicó una mirada aguda.

— Debes ser menos duro con ella…Está algo deprimida ¿sabías? Y en gran parte es tú culpa.

Se incorporó, se paro frente a él, encarándolo. Naruto frunció el entrecejo.

— Déjalo ya. Esa actitud— ordenó disgustado.

Sasuke siguió sin decir nada. Desvió la mirada a otro lado, con ello esquivando a su amigo y yendo hacia otra parte del cuarto.

—Cállate.

Naruto podría ser un despistado, terco y reprochador. Pero igual estaba al tanto que aquella discusión con su amigo no iba a concluir en nada, más que en una riña para ambos. Decidió entonces y con mucho esfuerzo, ceder con aquello.

— Si bueno, la verdad es que no te comprendo. Será mejor que me vaya, está conversación no nos llevará a ninguna parte.

— Que bien que te hayas dado cuenta.

— Entonces me voy, te dejo con tus problemas "existenciales". Pero, es en serio Sasuke, no te lo digo con mala intención...Deja ya esa actitud, te está amargando más de lo que ya estas. Como sea, si necesitas algo, llámame. A pesar de todo, sigo siendo tu amigo.

No le respondió nada y sin nada más que agregar, Naruto partió.

.

Se puso a leer un libro; no tenía nada mejor que hacer más que eso. No, la verdad que después de aquella pequeña discusión con su amigo, las ideas se le habían hecho un revoltijo y dolor de cabeza. Le hacían sentirse más molestó y airado. Por eso, antes de comenzar a tirar cualquier cosa que se le atravesara por las narices, agarró un libro el cual había comprado su padre hace tiempo y el cual le agradaba hojear cuando estaba en ese estado de ánimo.

_Los cinco anillos de Miyamoto Musashi.* _

Paso largo rato perdiéndose en las páginas; sobre peleas, técnicas y esa peculiar "filosofía" de aquel gran _ronin*._ El tiempo se le había ido volando. No se percató cuando tocaron la puerta y Matsuri fue a atender.

Detuvo la actividad al oír la voz ronca y gruesa de su progenitor. Y por lo que también alcanzaba a escuchar, no venía solo.

"Bienvenido Ren, pase usted"

Fue el instante que el Uchiha menor sintió paralizarse. Cerró su libro con cierto apuro, lo colocó en la estantería donde lo había cogido y se dirigió hasta donde se hallaban ellos.

No tuvo que adivinar que estaban en la oficina de su padre, eso era algo evidente. Dio unos golpes a la puerta, avisando su llegada y esperando que fuera recibido. Su padre concedió que se adentrara al lugar. Lo primero que divisó fue a su padre sentado tras su escritorio y, sentado en una de las sillas frente a él, un señor un poco más grande que Fugaku. Poseía arrugas más marcadas y semblante más desgastado. Cabello corto negro y con entradas a los laterales. Sasuke saludó educadamente al hombre, siendo correspondido con el gesto.

Su padre le apuntó una silla a lado del hombre. El moreno no tardo en tomar asiento. Esta vez no iba a mentir, se sentía un poco nervioso por lo que el señor tuviera que decir.

— Como bien saben, he estado investigando el caso de la niña Haruno. Me ha pedido que averiguara si tenía otros familiares aparte de sus progenitores fallecidos y su madrastra, Satome Oyuki.

Sasuke contuvo un puño.

— Y bueno, la repuesta es benefactora. Hemos localizado a una tía, materna. Al parecer es su única hermana. Su nombre es Tsunade Senju, cuarenta y nueve años, actualmente reside en _Hokkaido*_ en Sapporo para ser más precisos. Trabaja en un hospital como médico cirujano. Por lo que parece, esta mujer lleva buscando a la niña Sakura Haruno desde hace un buen tiempo, lo hemos visto en viejas y anteriores publicaciones de periódicos y anuncios en la red. Por ahora no hemos contactado con ella, pero lo haremos de inmediato en cuanto usted nos dé la orden, señor ministro— concluyó el señor con tono sumiso.

Sasuke tuvo que comerse sus palabras que escupió horas atrás. La tía parecía ser alguien apto para hacerse responsable de Sakura, además de que, si había mostrado interés en encontrarla. Por otra parte, no dejaba de mirar a su padre, esperando su respuesta.

— Claro que quiero que contacten a la mujer. Es por eso que te he llamado. Por otro lado, en dado caso de entendernos con la tía de la niña ¿Cuánto tardarían todos esos procesos?

— Eso depende mucho, ya sabe usted que eso de los asuntos legales son todo un lío. Pero quizá tengamos suerte y dentro de unos cinco meses, tal vez un poco menos, tengamos un veredicto.

— Ya veo. Está bien, no tengo problema con ello. Seguirá informándome en cualquier caso— Fugaku des entrelazó sus manos y se topó con los ojos de su hijo, que permanecía bastante calmado—. Ya has oído, eso era todo lo que quería que hicieras… ¿Aclara esto algo de tus dudas?

El moreno apartó la vista. Apenas afirmando con la cabeza, en respuesta a lo que su padre le dijo.

— Bien, entonces sabiendo esto, ya puedes irte preparando.

— No tengo que prepararme para nada, ya sabía que esto tendría que suceder desde el inicio. Así que, estoy agradecido que me tomes en cuenta para este asunto, ya que fue a mí a quién le dejaron a esta niña, en primer lugar.

— Me alegró que ya tomes las cosas con más madures. Supongo que esa charla que tuvimos en la mañana, ha servido de algo.

— Si. Bien, si eso es todo y no hay nada más que añadir, me retiro.

Fugaku no respondió nada y dejó partir a su hijo. Dejándolo con aquel detective.

.

Cerrando la puerta tras sí, Sasuke tomó una bocanada de aire, exhaló.

Muy bien, oficialmente todo había _terminado. _La cuenta regresiva había iniciado.

Sin saber porque, sus pies lo llevaron al segundo ó en su habitación y se encerró allí. Le echó una ojeada a su teléfono celular estando recostado sobre su cama.

Un mensaje. Torció los labios al ver el nombre del mandatario: Naruto.

"_Oye, idiota. Lamento todo lo que te dije está tarde, pero no me has dejado de otra, de veras. Sakura está muy triste y tú no haces más que andar con esa mala leche, a ver si ya te comportas." _

Sasuke se mostraba neutral. Dio en el botón que decía "responder" y sin más se puso a puchar un motón de botoncitos. Normalmente lo habría ignorado, pero está vez, quién sabe. Una vez que terminó no dudó en enviarlo. Luego de eso, apago su celular y cerró los ojos. Releyó el mensaje en su mente, que segundos atrás envió:

"_Sakura se irá de la casa dentro de aproximadamente unos cinco meses. El detective que contrató mi padre, hará contacto con la tía. Te lo digo porque, se que te interesa." _

Hiso un abreve pausa, ya que ciertas palabras en particular retumbaron dentro de su cabeza.

_Que te interesa… _

Se repitió mentalmente.

.

Sus impulsos eran traicioneros, antes de darse cuenta, ya estaba entrando a la habitación de Sakura.

— _¿Pero qué demonios hago? _

Reflexionó por última vez, para luego entrar al cuarto de la chiquilla. Sakura se hallaba dormida, recargada en su mesita de té. Había varios libros abiertos sobre esta. Se acercó con sigiló y contempló a la pequeña descansar más de cerca. Escuchaba los suspiros que daba al respirar por la boca y por si fuera poco, también reparó en el pequeño caminito de saliva que estaba dejando, manchando el libro que tenía como almohada.

Sasuke la tomó entre sus brazos, siendo lo bastante cuidadoso para no despertarla. Agradecía que la niña tuviera el sueño algo pesado. La colocó sobre su cama y se detuvo a admirarla una vez más. Fue cuando se percató de que Sakura movía los labios, parecía que hablaba entre sueños.

— Sasuke— musitó.

El Uchiha se pasmó. Temía haberla despertado, pero eso no fue lo que paso. Sencillamente le había nombrado en sueños.

Una tristeza que no lo había incordiado desde hace mucho, volvió inexplicable hacía él. Era una tristeza con la que odiaba lidiar. Cerró los ojos, frunció el ceño y salió del cuarto.

De todas las personas…Por fin había encontrado a alguien la cual llenaba esa soledad que sentía. Y ahora, esa persona que le provocaba cierta calidez, se tendría que ir…

— _Maldición. _

_**.**_

* * *

_**Los cinco anillos de Miyamoto Musashi.*: **_Miyamoto Musashi, fue un guerrero famoso del Japón feudal. El Libro de los Cinco Anillos es un tratado sobre el Kenjutsu escrito por Miyamoto Musashi en su vejez, durante su retiro de ermitaño en la Cueva de Reigendo en 1643, y finalizado el 19 de mayo de 1645, pocas semanas antes de su muerte. Se considera un tratado clásico sobre la estrategia militar de Japón, en una línea semejante al Arte de la Guerra, escrito por el estratega chino Sun Tzu.

_**Ronin*:**_ Un **rōnin** (literalmente "_hombre ola_" – un hombre errante como una ola en el mar) era un samurái sin amo durante el período feudal de Japón, entre 1185 y 1868.

_**Hokkaidō*:**_ (literalmente "camino del mar del Norte"; en ainu **Mosir**), conocida anteriormente como Yeso o Eso,1 es la segunda isla más grande de Japón y también una de las prefecturas del país. La mayor ciudad de Hokkaidō es Sapporo, su capital.

.


	9. Diario

**.:Capítulo 9:.**

**Diario**

* * *

.

Un reloj imaginario había dado lugar a la cuenta regresiva de los días que Sakura permanecería allí. Era un hecho y ya se habían hecho la idea.

Después de aquella visita del señor Ren, los días transcurrieron como de costumbre. El Uchiha menor asistía normalmente a clases junto a su rubio y ruidoso amigo; con el que por cierto, tardaron un par de días en hacer las paces completamente.

— Idiota.

— Retrasado— replicó Sasuke con el mismo tono serio que Naruto.

— ¿Qué, seguirás con esa actitud de vejete amargado?

El rubio que mantenía la mejilla recargada sobre la palma de su mano, cuyo codo a su vez estaba encima de la butaca donde se sentaba, giró a ver a su amigo con un deje de aburrimiento.

—Recibí tu mensaje—informó el Uzumaki sin quitarle el par de ojos al Uchiha, agregó al instante—: Entonces Sakura se irá.

— Así es.

— ¿Ya le has dicho?

— No.

— ¿Cuándo le planeas decir?

— Pronto.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda para decírselo? ¿Cómo crees que reaccione?

— Puedo yo solo. Y no tengo idea de cómo lo tome. Pero como reaccione, poco viene al caso— culminó cortante.

Naruto dejó escapar un diminuto suspiró resignado. Dejó caer la cabeza pesada sobre su pupitre. Volteó luego de un par de minutos en dirección al moreno.

— Puedo…— su orgullo no le permitía a completar la oración. Sasuke le prestó un poco de atención—, ¿Puedo ir a tu casa hoy después de clases?

El Uchiha desvió el rostro a la pizarra.

— Como quieras.

Hubo un silencio entre ambos, así escuchando el murmullo de los demás estudiantes con más volumen.

— Por cierto— volvió a captar la escucha del moreno— lamento haberte dicho cobarde…

Uchiha no respondió nada, por el contrario mostró una expresión un tanto sorprendida.

— Aunque bueno, lo de idiota no me retracto— añadió al tiempo en que mostraba una sonrisa burlona. Sasuke le vio de lado muy reprobatorio, torciendo la boca.

.

El segundo día, cuando ambos amigos ya andaban de nuevo a las andadas; Naruto había comprado una libreta. Una que compró en una rebaja en alguna tienda de papelería.

— ¿Para que la libreta? — inquirió Sasuke después de un rato, al ver a su amigo tan entusiasmado con aquel cuadernillo todo simplón. Inclusive le estaba pegando una que otra estampilla en el encuadernado, haciendo una— según en palabras del rubio— maravillosa y colosal portada.

— Es algo así como un diario.

Sasuke enarcó una ceja, dejando ver una leve sonrisa de burla.

— ¿Tú? ¿Haciendo un diario? Creí que odiabas las clases lectura y redacción— recordó el chico incrédulo.

— Sí, lo hago. Pero esto es diferente, no es para la clase y es algo así como un pasa tiempo. Aquí planeo plasmar todos los sucesos importantes, en especial con Sakura que ya se va.

— ¿No crees que estás exagerando? — Interpeló el moreno extrañado por tal comportamiento—, no sé tú, pero suena algo estúpido lo que vas a hacer.

Naruto bufó.

— Para ti sonará estúpido. Pero para mí será un recuerdo ¿Por qué no haces algo parecido? Estoy seguro que a pesar de ser un reservado gruñón, y que no lo demuestres mucho, tal vez y muy en el fondo aprecias a Sakura también tanto como yo— supuso el Uzumaki con el afán de ver alguna reacción en su amigo. Falló, este ni se inmuto siquiera un poco.

— Hmph. La soporto, es todo.

— Sí tú lo dices.

— Tsk, cállate de una buena vez.

La conversación tomo una pausa, luego Naruto volvió a hablar.

— Entonces, ¿no harás algo parecido?

— ¿Un estúpido diario? No gracias, con mi memoria basta.

Naruto sonrió pillo. Sasuke volvió a analizar las palabras dichas. Gruño y arrugó la nariz, un pequeño y apenas visible rubor había aparecido en sus mejillas.

— No, no era eso a lo que me refería.

Naruto se burló cínico en su cara.

— Ves, si te importa.

Sasuke giró su cabeza indignado, cruzándose de brazos e intentando ignorar las mofas de su poco inteligente amigo.

— Pedazo de burro— masculló.

.

.

.

**Diario de sucesos importantes de Naruto Uzumaki:**

**05 de Noviembre, 1998: **

Fuimos al parque. Como la mayoría de las veces éramos nosotros tres. Hicimos lo acostumbrado y al final nos compramos un helado cada quién. Sakura parece a ver recuperado su ánimo y no para de decir: "Sasuke esto, Sasuke el otro, Sasuke, Sasuke" a veces me parece un pequeño disco rayado.

Al contrario de mi tarado amigo al cual idolatra, a mí me ha tomado la suficiente confianza para decirme cosas como: "Naruto tonto" y uno que otro zape o pequeño manotazo. Claro que sus golpes de niña no me duelen, son como palmadas en la espalda. Aún así, me gustaría que algún día sea a Sasuke a quién le suelte algún golpe. *risa malévola*

Al final del día Sakura dijo que quería ir de campo a las montañas, ya que sólo ir al parque se volvía algo monótono. Yo estuve de acuerdo, Sasuke hiso caras de no estarlo, pero al final logramos convencerlo.

P.D: Creo que Sasuke aún no le ha dicho nada a Sakura.

**.**

**18 de Noviembre, 1998:**

Fui con Hinata al centro comercial por _ramen,_ ya que mi madre se comió el _ramen _que yo tenía de reserva en la casa. Después de eso paramos en el puesto de _ramen_ a comer más _ramen_. Hinata y yo hicimos una competencia a ver quién comía más _ramen_, ella me gano por tres tazones. Me sentí humillado, pero eso paso porque después, como buena pareja que somos, compartimos un par de besos los cuales sabían a _ramen. _

P.D: ¿Cuántas veces repetí_ ramen _en esta anécdota?

**.**

**25 de Noviembre, 1998:**

Como habíamos quedado, fuimos de campo a un lugar natural y abierto. Al parecer era a las afueras de la ciudad en algún pueblillo. Está vez íbamos con el carro lleno, aparte de Sakura, Sasuke y yo, había invitado a Hinata; y Sasuke a su hermano el cual llevo a su novia, una chica rubia de pechos grandes cuyo nombre terminaba con "i" creo que era algo de Samui o quizá kamui, no lo recuerdo y, ¿qué importa al fin y al cabo?.

El viaje fue bastante largo, pero menos pesado debido a que íbamos conversando y jugando en el camino como a adivinar a lo que veíamos o decir animales, ciudades, frutas o cualquier cosa por orden alfabético. Perdí en todas las partidas, una mierda, de veras.

El campo era lindo, abierto con varios árboles frutales por la zona. Sasuke se la paso cuidando a Sakura, aunque bueno, eso le fue tarea fácil ya que ella no se le despegaba.

Sasuke le bajo una naranja a Sakura…Realmente no sé como estuvo el asunto muy bien, porque yo andaba entretenido tratando de impresionar aHinata con una que otra de mis tantas cualidades como conocedor de áreas verdes. Pero como sea, antes de darme cuenta, Sasuke se había subidoa la copa de un árbol de naranjo a arrancarle una fruta para luego dársela a Sakura, la cual revoloteaba de alegría.

Pensé entonces que Sasuke sería un buen padre e incluso un buen hermano mayor si no fuera el menor.

En general fue un día estupendo, salvó porque por accidente me tope con hiedra venenosa y se me ha hinchado la cara.

P.D: Que suerte tengo al tener a Hinata, fue la única que no se burlo a pesar de tener la cara roja e inflamada.

P.D 2: ¡Maldigo esa maldita hierba, de veras!

**.**

**03 de Diciembre, 1998:**

Sasuke enfermó y tuve que irlo a ver a su casa (seguro el muy estúpido cogió un resfriado por el frío que ha estado haciendo). Para mi sorpresa me enteré que Sakura había estando cuidando de él toda la mañana. Itachi dijo que incluso le pelo unamanzana y que por más que la querían sacar de su habitación para que no le contagiará, esta se parecer el tonto tenía fiebre, pero en cuanto despertó corrió a Sakura de su cuarto, cosa que la deprimió y a mí me cabreo. ¡Ya hubiera querido que alguien me cuidara así cuando enfermo! Pero me calle porque pensándolo mejor, si tenía a mi madre (aunque fuera un tanto brusca) y a Hinata; quizá también mi padre, el es el que hace la sopa de pollo, porque mi madre lo quema.

En fin, cuando iba a reclamarle, Itachi me detuvo diciendo que Sasuke lo hacía con la intención de no contagiarla. Pero vamos, que sus maneras de pedir las cosas de ese cabrón no son las más factibles y amables.

Fui a hablar con Sakura y pude sacarle un par de sonrisas. Y ahora que lo pienso, Sakura es una niña muy bonita. De no ser porque es una niña y porque conocí a Hinata antes, seguramente me hubiera enamorado locamente de ella.

P.D: Espero que está confesión no me convierta en un pedófilo, de veras.

**.**

**04 de Diciembre, 1998:**

Hoy me encontré una moneda en la calle la cual me ayudo a completar para el _ramen _del día.

P.D: estuvo delicioso.

**. **

**10 de Diciembre, 1998:**

Lleve a Sakura y Sasuke a los videojuegos de _shinjuku. _Aunque en realidad fuimos en el auto del idiota, yo fui el de la idea y el que lo convenció, así que por eso fui yo quien los lleve.

Me comí una hamburguesa con papas a la francesa y una coca cola. Sasuke volvió a reprenderme por el cómo comía, pero lo mande al cuerno e igual seguí comiendo. Jugué Mario Bross con Sakura, me ganó tres partidas de cuatro. Está bien, la verdad que la deje ganar, ella odia perder al igual que yo; por eso me he dejado ganar, aunque ella se jacte de haberme vencido limpiamente.

Le pregunté a Sasuke si ya le había dicho a Sakura sobre aquel tema de que tenía una tía, casi olvido ese asunto de no ser porque mientras una noche orinando en mi casa lo recordé.

Me dijo que todavía no, puesto que no había tenido tiempo. Intenté presionarlo y hasta me ofrecí a ayudarlo, pero sólo me insultó y prácticamente me ignoró. A veces me pregunto del porque esa actitud, no lo logro comprender del todo.

Me siento muy mal por la pequeña Sakura. La verdad que me he encariñado bastante con ella y estoy seguro que Sasuke también le tiene aprecio.

P.D: Pediré consejos a Hinata.

**.**

**25 de Diciembre, 1998: **

Pase una hermosa navidad junto a Hinata. Estar junto a ella me hace sentir muy bien. Qué suerte tuve al tener a una persona que me ame tanto como ella; todavía me acuerdo cuando la conocí, creí que era una rara y sosa, aún así siempre me había agradado porque era de las pocas personas que no me llamaban tonto o idiota. Me costó tiempo darme cuenta de sus sentimientos, y aunque al principio no estaba seguro de lo que yo sentía, al final me he dado cuenta que amo mucho a esa mujer.

Como sea, después de hacer cosas de novios. Le pregunte sobre que pensaba sobre el asunto de mi amigo y Sakura. Ella me dijo que no sería bueno apresurar las cosas y que sería mejor decirle aquello con calma, después de todo era una chiquilla con un pasado difícil. Sería bueno sugerirle del cómo se pondría si de casualidad supiera que tiene una tía en Sapporo.

Eso me puso a pensar, no era mala idea.

Luego le dije que podía hacer para que Sakura me idolatrara tanto como Sasuke. Entonces me dijo que seguramente Sakura tuviera un pequeño enamoramiento con el idiota; esos enamoramientos infantiles que pasa muy seguido en niñas de su edad. Hice el sonido de un pedo con mi boca; y es que, ese cabrón de Sasuke siempre tenía suerte con las mujeres ¿Qué tenía el tipo? ¿Miel untada en el culo? Porque las mujeres lo seguían como moscas.

Y ahora que lo reflexionaba, le comenté a Hinata que desde que llego Sakura, Sasuke se veía diferente, tal vez no fuera mucho ese cambio, pero para alguien que lo conoce de tantos años, era notable ese pequeñísimo detalle. Y no era un cambio malo, era de esos en los cuales a las personas les brillan más los ojos a lo usual. Y todo desde Sakura; mi mente divagó de más, llegando a concluir que quizá Sasuke estaría… De Sakura…Pensé lo peor, mi amigo se había vuelto un pedófilo. Pero Hinata me tranquilizó la paranoia, diciéndome que muy seguramente lo que sentía Sasuke por Sakura sólo fuera amor fraternal e incluso paternal. Cosa que me hiso reflexionar y recordar aquella vez que fuimos al campo. Cierto, analizándolo bien, no era más que amor fraternal lo que Sasuke seguramente sentía por aquella niña.

Sentí mucha pena por ambos. Sakura por tener que cambiar de casa, de nuevo, y Sasuke porque después de muchos años volvía a ser el de antes, el chico antes de la muerte de su madre. Recé porque esa niña no se tuviera que ir. Iría al templo a rezar por ello. Sí, eso haría. ¡Oh, gran buda! ¡Vamos gordito, no seas tan cabrón con ellos!... Y de paso conmigo, necesito un milagro para este nuevo semestre que se avecina.

P.D: Quiero mucho a Hinata.

**.**

**02 de Enero, 1999: **

Año nuevo, genial otro año a comenzar. Ese día me decidí a ir con Sasuke al centro comercial a comprar un par de cosas y a pasar el rato. Sakura se coló, cosa que sinceramente no me molesto.

Fue divertido, nos filtramos a escondidas al cine. Por poco nos descubren por el estúpido de Sasuke que no quería cooperar con nosotros dos. Al final y después de sobornarlo con contar algo vergonzoso de su infancia, aceptó hacer la fechoría con nosotros. Vimos una película extranjera cuyo nombre olvide.

P.D: No volveré a atiborrarme de palomitas, nachos, hot dog, refresco, _pockys*_ y comida chatarra… Me ha causado diarrea. Casi me cago en el auto de Sasuke.

**.**

**7 de Enero, 1999: **

Hoy leí un libro, algo raro porque no suelo hacerlo.

P.D: me dormí a la segunda hoja.

**.**

**25 de Enero, 1999: **

Fui a la casa del tonto de Sasuke, me topé con sus familiares y me divertí haciendo enojar al viejo de Fugaku. Luego de eso, me la pase con Sakura jugando en el patio. Sakura se paró en el árbol de cerezo que aún estaba pelón; dijo que no esperaba ver la hora en que floreciera. Al parecer ella disfrutaba pasar el rato debajo de ese árbol, por lo que se me prendió el foco y le dije a Sasuke que deberíamos colocar un columpio. Me tomó como a un loco, así que decidí hacerlo por mi cuenta, al final de la tarde el muy tarado se decidió a ayudarme a ponerle el columpio a Sakura.

Ella estaba tan emocionada que igualmente estuvo von nosotros apoyando en lo que podía. Lazos y un pedazo de tabla de madera hacían maravillas; el problema fue colgar la cosa esa, estuvo a punto de partirme la mollera al subirme a la copa del árbol, de no ser porque Sasuke me detuvo por la pata.

Quería subirme primero, pero fui caballeroso y le cedí el lugar a Sakura. Estuvimos allí hasta que se oscureció por completo.

P.D: creo que un bicho se me subió por allí, al llegar tenía una que otra roncha en la espalda.

**.**

**03 de Febreo, 1999: **

Sasuke dice que Sakura se la pasa todo el tiempo en ese mentado columpio. Todas las tardes después de estudiar con el rarito de Kakashi, se va a columpiar y allí se queda hasta que anochece. Dice que a él no le importa que este allí toda la tarde, así ella no lo molesta; pero que por quedarse allí hasta tarde, por poco coge un resfriado.

No me sorprendió, yo haría lo mismo si tuviera uno. Me dijo que lo quitaría, claro que yo lo detuve tirándolo de loco aguafiestas, al final desistió y dejo en paz al pobre columpio. Luego me fui con Sakura a por dulces y postres.

P.D: Sasuke me llamó infantil y yo le mostré el dedo medio.

**.**

**23 de Marzo, 1999: **

El cumpleaños de la pequeña Sakura estaba cerca. Le pregunté a Sasuke que le regalaría, el muy menso dijo que no planeaba nada. Mira como son las cosas, yo que ya tenía su regalo desde hace días y este imbécil de seguro ni un buenos días le dará a la pobre. Con lo que ella lo idolatra.

Me tome la tarea de convencer a Sasuke para que le comprara algo. Este se hiso el difícil por varias horas, pero como perro lo arrastre hasta una tienda en donde vendían joyería.

Se extrañó del porqué lo lleve a la joyería, le dije que estaría bien que le diera un collar o una pulserita, así lo tendría como recuerdo. Además de que medio me acordaba que a las mujeres les gustaban ese tipo de cosas, esos pequeños detalles o algo así.

Le sugerí como una docena de collares y una docena de pulseras, pero el muy tocho me negaba todas; las mujeres que andaban por allí se rieron de ambos, y como no, parecía como si le estuviera rogando a Sasuke se que casara conmigo o algo por el estilo. Ba, así él fuera una mujer y la última sobre la faz de la tierra, jamás me figaría en alguien tan amargadito y egocéntrico como Sasuke.

Al final le mostré una pequeña pulsera, cuya cadena era de plata con un único dije en forma de flor de Sakura. Era bastante sencilla, pero hasta a mí me pareció mona. Creo que a Sasuke también le gustó porque no me hiso "fuchi" con la cara. Y es que, quedaba como anillo al dedo para Sakura, hasta yo quise apropiarme de ese regalo.

En fin, el lo pagó y lo envolvió en una caja toda rancia y fea. Yo estaba satisfecho y aunque él no lo admitiera, él también lo parecía. Seguro el muy tarado no sabía que regalarle a Sakura, le he caído como ángel salvador a ese idiota.

P.D: Al final mis sospechas eran ciertas, después de comprar el regalo, Sasuke me dio una especie de agradecimiento por ayudarle. Digo especie porque, esas gracias fueron un poco raras, apenas y le entendí lo que había dicho.

**.**

**27 de Marzo, 1999: **

Un día antes me decidí a organizar un _hanami* _ en honor al cumpleaños de Sakura. Invité a todos nuestros conocidos e incluso después del _hanami_ dije que habría fiesta en casa de Sasuke, aunque eso último fue más broma que nada.

En fin, seguro mañana será un gran día. Amo estos días de primavera, los pétalos esos caen como una lluvia. Espero no sonar gay, pero realmente se ven hermosos.

P.D: Me arrepiento de lo dicho, un pétalo acaba de arremeter contra mi ojo, casi me deja ciego.

**.**

**.**

**.**

— ¿Todavía sigues con ese tonto diario? — reprochó Sasuke, que se acercaba a su amigo, el cual estaba sentando tapándose un ojo con la palma de su mano y con la otra sostenía una pluma que mantenía recargada en la libreta.

—Sí ¿Qué tiene? — respondió amenazador. Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

— Nada, sólo creí que ya te habrías aburrido de ello.

— Todavía no— Naruto cerró su libreta y destapó su ojo, dejando ver lo irritado que estaba. Estaban en la escuela, en el patio junto a un árbol de cerezo que recién había florecido y cuyos pétalos caían como papel —. ¿Estás listo para mañana?

— ¿Por qué debería estar listo? Sólo iremos al parque como siempre.

Naruto torció la boca.

— Siempre con esa mala leche. Ni porque es el cumpleaños de Sakura te alegras un poco.

— Ya, dejemos el tema por ahora—aludió Sasuke —. Por cierto ¿Qué te sucedió en el ojo? Está rojo y lloroso.

— Un estúpido pétalo cayó justo en el. Batalle para quitármelo de la retina.

Sasuke soltó una pequeña mofa.

— Hmph, eso sólo le sucede a un tarado como tú.

— ¡Ya, cállate! — chilló Naruto encaprichado.

**.**

_"Hoy es 28 de marzo y tenemos un excelente clima en Tokio. Otro día perfecto para tener pasarla con la familia o amigos en los parques de la ciudad…En otras noticias"_

Sakura tenía encendida la televisión de la sala, con volumen alto con la intención que fuera escuchada.

— Vaya, así que estás emocionada ¿Eh? — Itachi que se adentraba al recinto. Se encaminó hasta Sakura que giró a verlo con emoción.

— ¡Sí, hoy será un gran día! ¡Ya lo ha dicho el de las noticias! — exclamó la niña todavía más entusiasmada.

— ¿Segura que no es porqué hoy es tu cumpleaños? — Interpeló Itachi, sacando un regalo a sus espaldas, a la niña se le iluminó la cara—. Feliz cumpleaños, Sakura.

La chiquilla se puso de pie rápidamente a darle un abrazó al Uchiha mayor.

— ¡Muchas gracias, hermano Itachi!

El hombre sonreía amablemente mientras Sakura abría su presente. Era ropa, un blusón rojo con un short verde limón.

— Espero que te guste, porque la verdad no soy bueno dando regalos— dijo Itachi con tono apaciguado.

— ¡Para nada! ¡Me han encantado, muchas gracias! Me los pondré justo hoy.

— Fugaku también me dijo que te diera sus felicitaciones y este otro regalo de parte de él—recordó el moreno, sacando otra caja de obsequio—, te manda también disculpas al no poder estar aquí para dártelo el mismo.

Sakura negó con la cabeza al instante en que tomaba la caja con alegría.

— Para nada, es el primer ministro al fin y al cabo. Hombre trabajador.

— ¿Y Sasuke, aún no ha despertado? — inquirió Itachi después de un momento.

— No estoy segura, pero creo que ya lo habrá hecho— contestó la niña, ocupada abriendo la caja que le había mandado Fugaku.

Minutos después se oyeron los chillidos de Naruto. Sakura salió disparada a recibirlo. En la entrada de la puerta, estaban Naruto y Hinata, sosteniendo una enorme envoltura de regalo, parecía un dulce gigante. La pequeña se alboroto aún más y fue directo a ellos. Primero a recibirlos con un gran abrazo y luego cogió de inmediato su obsequio.

— Felicidades, Sakura. Ya eres toda una niña grande ¡de veras!

Hinata también la felicitó de igual manera. Sakura se delimitaba a sonreír sin parar de dar las gracias.

— ¿Y Sasuke? —ahora era el Uzumaki el que preguntaba y antes siquiera de recibir respuesta, Sasuke había bajado por la escalera. Al parecer el ya estaba listo para partir.

— Vaya, creí que tardarían más en llegar— comentó Sasuke mirando a los recién llegados. Luego paso su mirada su hermano y finalmente a Sakura. Está última con la ilusión de ser felicitada igualmente por él. Sonrojada y con una sonrisa latente.

— ¿Y tú? ¿No piensas arreglarte para irnos? — soltó el Uchiha, refiriéndose a Sakura que todavía andaba en pijamas. La sonrisa de Sakura disminuyo, luego volvió a sonreír con esmero.

— Sí, tienes razón. Ahora me cambio— informó Sakura, tomando sus regalos para luego subir a su cuarto.

— ¡Hey, Sasuke! ¿Por qué no la has felicitado? — recriminó Naruto. El Uchiha menor enarcó una ceja.

— Ah, se me paso. Cuando baje lo hago.

— Eres un insensible— siguió Naruto indignado.

**. **

Tardó un rato, pero después de tomar un aperitivo ya estaban listos para partir. Ahora sólo esperaban a Sakura que no aparecía.

— Seguro se fue al jardín, ve a buscarla Sasuke— ordenó Naruto, apuntando con el dedo hacia donde se suponía estaba el patio.

— ¿Por qué yo? — afeó el Uchiha un tanto extrañado.

— Porque que se me da la gana, ¡Ahora ve! Que se hace tarde.

Bien, no se pondría a discutir con su amigo. Le daba la razón en que se hacía tarde; además, bien sabía que las intenciones de ese cabeza hueca eran que él le diera su regalo a Sakura. Suspiró y se fue directo al patio; metió su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón, allí donde tenía la pulsera. Pensado que en cuanto antes se lo diera, mejor. No quería estar cargando todo el rato con el regalo.

No fue sorpresa que la niña estuviera en el columpio, meciéndose despacio con ayuda de un pie, mirando a los cielos por debajo de aquel gran árbol cuyos cerezos ya habían florecido.

Sakura traía puesta la ropa que Itachi le había regalado, eso y un poco de viento y el hermoso árbol de cerezo, hacían ver la escena como una pintura.

— Ya es hora de irnos, Sakura— interrumpió Sasuke las cavilaciones de la niña.

Sakura se irguió y de repente había entorpecido, ya que casi había caído del columpio al querer bajarse. En cuanto recupero el equilibrio para poder encarar al Uchiha, para su sorpresa, este le extendía una pequeña cajita.

— Feliz cumpleaños.

Sakura sonrió de oreja a oreja.

— ¡Sasuke, hermano…Te has acordado! — se abalanzó contra él, atrapándolo en un gran y fuerte abrazo, incluso una lágrima traicionera se deslizaba por la mejilla de la niña en consecuencia de estar tan feliz.

Sasuke se paralizó, no sólo por el apretón tan repentino. Si no por como Sakura le había llamado: _¿Hermano?_

Era raro, puesto que era la primera vez que le llamaba así. Un cosquilleo se apodero de su estómago.

— Sakura, ya te dije que no me gustan que me abracen — reaccionó el Uchiha después de haberle permitido estrujarlo por un rato. Sakura se separó a duras penas.

— ¡P-perdón Sasuke! Es sólo que, me he puesto muy feliz.

— Si bueno, sólo toma tú regalo— conminó el muchacho dándole el presente. Sakura lo tomo gustosa.

— ¿Puedo abrirlo? — inquirió la niña dudosa.

— Es tú regalo, puedes hacer lo que quieras con él.

Y con esa afirmación, Sakura no demoró en abrir la caja, siendo igualmente cuidadosa de no romperla a pesar de ser una caja no muy agraciada. Abrió los ojos de par en par y una "o" se formo en sus labios al ver la pulsera que el moreno había comprado.

Su expresión llena de felicidad volvió a aparecer. Agradeció a Sasuke hasta el cansancio vociferando lo mucho que le había gustado y lo hermosa que estaba.

— ¡Prometo no quitármela nunca! — exclamaba tan segura mientras se intentaba colocar la pulsera. Pero su mano estaba bastante torpe, por lo que no podía colocársela; batallaba para poder abrocharla.

Sin previo aviso, Sasuke tomo tu delgada muñeca, haciendo enrojecer a la niña. El mismo se la coloco y es que se estaba desesperando porque ella no podía hacerlo.

— Gracias…— musitó la niña una vez puesta la cadenilla.

Por un momento el Uchiha se topó con los verdes ojos de la pequeña. Estos brillaban emocionados y a la vez tímidos. Quedó un tanto maravillado por aquel color de ojos que en muy pocas y contadas ocasiones se detenía a admirar. Recordó la primera vez que los vio. Esa vez que Madara se la dejó, su mirada era más triste y llorosa, pero igualmente tenían esa intensidad que asombraban al muchacho.

— Listo. Ahora vámonos ya— dijo sin más.

**. **

Tomó aproximadamente cerca de una hora encontrar un buen lugar que estuviera disponible. Tanto en estacionamiento como en lugar para poder almorzar. En esos días, los parques estaban hasta el tope de gente. Miles de lonas azules extendidas bajo las copas de los árboles, repletas de familias, amigos, conocidos, novios, etc.

Personas disfrutando un trago, conversando y compartiendo momentos juntos en armonía. Se unieron al montón de gente, colocando su propia lona e iniciando a instalarse. Había buena sombra y a pesar del gentío el lugar era fresco.

Hinata sacó la comida y las bebidas. Naruto fue directo por el _Sake*_ y los _calpis*_. Sirvió a todos sake con excepción de Sakura, la cual se quejó pues también quería un poco. Obviamente Naruto se lo negó replicándole que aún era menor de edad, a lo que se ganó un insulto por parte la chiquilla.

— Tonto Naruto, tonto sake.

Naruto paró la boca "dolido" porque Sakura se había enojado.

— Mientras tomate esto— arrojó Sasuke una botella de _calpis, _ que Sakura logró atrapar.

Allí estuvieron conviviendo por un par de horas más. Naruto hacía el tonto contando una que otra broma; Itachi, hacía conversación de vez en cuando; Sakura alardeaba en todo lo que podía; los más callados allí eran Sasuke y Hinata, en especial está última que era extremadamente tímida.

Naruto se pasó un poco con el _sake_, ya que cada vez arrastraba más las palabras. Después de un rato Hinata se lo llevo a vomitar a algún lado, Sasuke pensó en lo mediocre que era su amigo en algunas cosas. Itachi fue a responder su móvil, seguro su novia o algún amigo de la universidad. Entonces ambos se quedaron unos minutos en compañía mutua.

Sasuke no decía ni pío, se dispuso a admirar las ramas de los árboles, ya que no se había puesto a reparar en ello. Sakura le admiraba discretamente, con las mejillas encendidas, esperando a que el Uchiha la notara.

Eran como pequeños papelitos rozados cayendo agraciadas hasta el suelo; un suave viento movía las flores de cerezo, y una tenue luz de sol se trasminaba por los orificios de las ramas. Un pétalo cayó en la bebida de Sasuke, provocando una delicada onda sobre el turbio líquido.

— Esto…— profirió la niña llamando la atención del moreno—, sería genial que todos los años fueran así ¿no crees? Ya sabes, estar con amigos y familia, haciendo _hanami. _

Sasuke le contempló. Allí, medio cohibida con las manos entrelazadas entre sus muslos. Con los cachetes levemente ruborizados.

— Supongo que sí.

Pero bien sabía a que eso no sería, al menos tener un _hanami_ de nuevo con ella. Otra vez esa tristeza, ese maldito sentimiento que lo tenía hasta el quinto coño. Se sintió igualmente un tanto culpable por no decirle a Sakura, aún, de que tenía una tía. Tal vez, ese era el momento indicado para decírselo.

— Dime, Sakura…— irrumpió el muchacho, ahora ganándose todas las atenciones de la niña—, ¿cómo te sentirías sí supieras que tienes otra familia, aparte de tus padres y madrastra? Algo como abuelos o tíos.

Sakura pareció quedar confundida, ladeo la cabeza un poco.

— Pues yo…No lo sé— contestó con sinceridad—, aunque creo que eso dependería mucho. Sí tengo abuelos o tíos en alguna parte, me gustaría que fueran como vosotros…La verdad, es que les veo como una familia y por eso, si tengo algún familiar por allí, me gustaría que fuera como ustedes…Amables.

— Ya veo…— masculló.

— ¿Por qué me lo preguntas? ¿A caso han encontrado un familiar mío por allí?

El Uchiha se turbo un poco; debía andar con cuidado, ya que Sakura podría ser una niña, pero no era estúpida y tampoco era en extremo ingenua.

— Pues la verdad…

Llegó Naruto quejándose a todo volumen de una jaqueca, con ello interrumpiendo al Uchiha.

_"Pequeño inoportuno"_

Pensó Sasuke, para darle otro sorbo a su sake.

.

La pequeña reunión continúo un rato más. Lugo tuvieron que partir, ya que comenzaba a llegar más gente y el calor cada vez se hacía más insoportable.

Como está vez llevaban el auto de Itachi, este primeramente paso a dejar a Naruto y a su chica en el centro, así lo habían pedido ellos. Naruto y Hinata se despidieron de Sakura y felicitándola por última vez. Después el trío restante se dirigió hasta su respectiva casa.

En cuanto pisaron el umbral de la puerta, se alcanzó a distinguir varias voces de personas extrañas. No sólo eso, afuera había un par de autos desconocidos aparcados. Eran risas de jóvenes, Sasuke giró a ver a su hermano.

— Deben ser unos amigos de la universidad, ahora vengo—advirtió el moreno yendo directo hasta donde las voces.

— Yo quiero ir contigo— exclamó Sakura, saliendo tras el paso de Itachi. Sasuke se quedo parado con las manos dentro de los bolsillos.

Y justo antes de subir a darse una ducha rápida, Matsuri le interceptó.

— Joven Sasuke, su padre quiere verlo en su oficina.

— Gracias, ahora voy.

Sasuke no quiso pensar en nada concreto o llegar a conclusiones apresuradas, pero dada las circunstancias y que los cinco meses ya habían pasado, era más que obvio el porqué su padre lo llamaba tan repentinamente.

Era una rutina aquella: pararse frente a su oficina, tocar, escuchar la voz de su padre consintiendo su entrada y ver a su mismo progenitor sentado tras su gran escritorio.

— Sasuke, ya todo está hecho. Tenía planeado decir esto con tú hermano presente, pero me he enterado que tiene una reunión con sus compañeros de la universidad en la sala. Por ello, por ahora sólo te informaré a ti, que eres el que más metido está en esto— explicaba su padre sin rodeos—. Bien, como sabrás había un plazo de cinco meses. Hace tres meses el señor Ren me arregló todo lo necesario para poder hablar con la tía de Sakura. Y claro que no perdí el tiempo y la he contactado.

Sasuke tuvo que disimular el como tragaba un poco de saliva.

— después de horas de platica, llegamos a un acuerdo…Ella vendrá mañana por Sakura.

Todo fue tan abrupto, repentino, Sasuke ni siquiera sabía que decirle a su padre…Su mente quedó en blanco y un peculiar zumbido azotaba sus oídos.

La hora había llegado…

.

* * *

**Hanami*:** es la tradición japonesa de observar la belleza de las flores, pero por lo general se asocia esta palabra al período en que florecen los cerezos.

**Calpis*:** es un refresco japonés no carbonatado, cuya sede central se encuentra en Shibuya, Tokio. La bebida tiene un cierto toque, parecido al de la leche, y ligero sabor ácido, similar al yogurt natural o al de vainilla. Está compuesta por agua, leche desnatada y ácido láctico, y se produce mediante fermentación láctica.

**Sake*: **es una palabra japonesa que significa "bebida alcohólica",

**Pockys*:** es una golosina japonesa que consiste de un palito de pan cubierto con chocolate (también existen otros sabores)


	10. Valijas

**.:Capítulo 10:.**

**Valijas**

* * *

.

Después de unos minutos más de charla con su padre; con cosas como decirle a Sakura sobre su pariente e irla preparando. Igualmente tenían que notificar a Itachi. Naruto podría decirle luego, no había tanto problema. Pero ahora estaba conmocionado, todavía no podía procesar la noticia con facilidad. Fue algo tan rápido; claro que se había hecho la idea, pero soltarle la noticia que mañana vendrían por ella, así como así.

Las risas de los compañeros de Itachi lo sacaron de aquel trance. Sakura estaba también con ellos. Tomó un poco de aire para luego soltarlo en un pequeño soplido.

¿Y qué más podía hacer él?

Fue a la sala por Sakura, tendría que decirle ahora o nunca. El recorrido de la oficina de su padre hasta la estancia se le hiso más largo a lo usual, más cansado y el cuerpo lo sentía pesado. Cuando paro un pie dentro de la sala, se fijó en los sujetos presentes.

Sólo eran cinco personas desconocidas, entre ellos una chica:El primero, un fortachón de cabellos plateados peinados hacia atrás; otro de cabello largo, rubio opaco el cual estaba sujeto a una media cola; el siguiente parecía un maleante, ya que tenía una mascada cubriéndole la boca, además de poseer una mirada penetrante y amenazadora; igualmente estaba la mujer, la cual bien se catalogaría como atractiva, poseía un lacio y corto cabello azul, adornándolo con una rosa blanca como broche, tenía una perforación debajo del labio; por último, un tipo pelirrojo, que más que rojo parecía naranja, a simple vista se daba un pequeño aire con Naruto, incluso reía igual de fuerte que el Uzumaki.

Todos parecían conversar a gusto y en confianza, puesto que el primer sujeto fortachón se expresaba con un vocabulario bastante soez. Sakura se encontraba cerca de Itachi, parecía un poco asustada por los tipos allí presentes, por lo que se escudaba tras el Uchiha cuando uno de los sujetos le hablaba. Todavía no notaban la presencia de Sasuke, y este aprovecho aquello, quedándose unos segundos mirando.

— Vamos niña, no seas tan tímida ¿Es tú cumpleaños, que no?— dijo el fortachón, jalando a Sakura del brazo hacia él. La niña aparentó resistirse un poco al agarre del hombre; Itachi por otro lado, quiso detenerla por la cintura, pero al final no pudo alcanzarla ya que el hombre la había dejado fuera de su agarre al arrimarla muy cerca de él. La pequeña le miró fijamente, la boca le tiritaba y cada vez parecía estar más horrorizada. El de pelo blanco se quedó observando a Sakura de forma curiosa, sonrió arrogante—. Vaya que color de ojos y cabello tan raros. Y tú frente es enorme… ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas, niña?

— Sakura…—profirió, recuperando un poco de seguridad, puesto que los comentarios, en especial el de su frente, no le habían agradado.

Era como aquella vez en los videojuegos. De nuevo Sasuke se sintió molesto, irritado… ¿Qué se creía ese cabrón con la suficiente confianza de jalonear, tocar y tratar así a Sakura? ¡Ningún estúpido desconocido lo haría! No mientras él estuviera cerca.

— Itachi—espetó Sasuke, llamando la atención de todos—, necesito llevarme a Sakura, tiene tarea que hacer allá arriba.

Los presentes fijaron sus miradas en él Uchiha menor, cosa que él le importó un bledo, solamente estaba al pendiente que el sujeto que tenía a Sakura le soltara de inmediato.

— Hidan, ya has escuchado a mi hermano. Sakura se tiene que ir—rectificó el Uchiha mayor al ver que este no la soltaba, y no lo hacía, ya que este estaba bastante ocupado desafiando al Uchiha menor con la mirada, cosa que por supuesto le era correspondido de igual modo por el otro muchacho.

Hidan sonreía altanero; era de esas personas que disfrutaban de las provocaciones y las peleas. Sostuvo con más fuerza la muñeca de Sakura, provocándole algo de daño a la niña, está cerró los ojos con fuerza. Fue cuando Sasuke no pudo auto controlarse más, se adentro con paso fuerte y firme en dirección del hombre. Itachi sabía que tenía que actuar, conocía esa mirada en su hermano, aquella fulminante y penetrante que a muchos hacía sentir escalofríos de sólo verla. Rápidamente se puso de pie, interponiéndose entre ambos hombres.

Hidan no se había levantado de su lugar, en vez de eso una mueca soberbia cruzó por su boca. Soltó violento la muñeca de Sakura, arrojando su brazo como si se decidiera de un trapo. Sakura dio un paso hacia atrás, sobó suavemente su muñeca con su otra mano, quedándosele viendo al hombre con cierto desprecio y temor.

— Hidan, compórtate por esta vez, estás en casa ajena— reprendió el hombre de la mascada.

— Ba, no me digas que hacer imbécil— se vanaglorió el sujeto, sonriendo igual de ladino.

Sasuke todavía fulminaba al sujeto; Itachi que tenía su mano sobre su hombro le tranquilizó.

— Relájate, Sasuke, yo me encargo de esto. Llévate a Sakura.

Sasuke le dedicó una última mirada de odio a Hidan antes de resignarse y partir con Sakura siguiéndole a sus espaldas.

Más valía que Itachi se encargara de ese bastardo. Era la última vez que ese cabrón pisaría esa casa, de eso se iba a encargar; realmente le sorprendía que su hermano tuviera ese tipo de conocidos; normalmente él no andaría con sujetos como aquellos, a menos que fuera por trabajo u obligación.

— Déjame ver tu mano— demandó Sasuke, una vez frente a la habitación de Sakura. Está obedeció y se la mostró.

— N-no es nada, Sasuke. Tan sólo me sujeto con fuerza, no es nada, en serio.

Repetía la niña algo colorada. El Uchiha que apenas y sostenía su mano con los dedos, inspeccionó que no le hubiera dejado algún daño. Nada. Se sintió mejor y la soltó.

— Oye— amonestó el moreno —, no vuelvas a permitir que te agarren así ¿Oíste? Tienes que ser más cuidadosa, en especial con sujetos como ese cretino de hace rato…Dime, ¿Por qué demonios tuviste que ir tras Itachi? No era asunto tuyo.

Sakura agachó la cabeza, su mirada de nuevo había entristecido.

— Yo lo siento mucho, Sasuke…Es que me ha ganado la curiosidad, por eso he ido tras él…Prometo que ya no vuelve a pasar— aseguró compungida.

El muchacho se calmó un poco, cerró los ojos para luego abrirlos junto con una exhalación.

— Bien, quiero que entres a tu cuarto, necesito hablar contigo.

La niña levantó la cara mostrando cierta incertidumbre.

.

— ¿Qué sucede, Sasuke? ¿De qué quieres hablar? — indagó Sakura una vez dentro de su habitación.

El Uchiha se detuvo a observar la habitación de la chiquilla. Hace meses atrás era un cuarto vacío, sólo con lo esencial para alojar a algún huésped. Ahora era la autentica habitación de una niña; el mueble adornado con maquillaje (maquillaje para niñas) peluches, juguetes y posters de idols y animaciones, desde extranjeras hasta japonesas. Colorido y un tanto desordenado.

Pero ya no sería así, dentro de poco esa habitación volvería a sus orígenes.

— ¿Sasuke? — volvió a llamar, ya que este no le respondía.

— Sakura…— comenzó bastante tranquilo—, ¿recuerdas esa conversación que tuvimos hace unos momentos en el parque? Lo de si habíamos encontrado a algún familiar tuyo por allí…

La pequeña sonrisa de Sakura fue desapareciendo.

— Sí…Lo recuerdo— asintió desanimada—, han encontrado a alguien ¿Verdad?

— Si.

Sakura tuvo un espasmo por todo el cuerpo. De allí en adelante le costó un poco más seguir hablando.

— Ya… ¿Y quién es?

— Una tía materna, de Sapporo.

— Con que una tía, vaya… ¿Me iré con ella, no es cierto?

Sasuke ya lo sabía. Ella no era ninguna tonta y tampoco era en extremo ingenua. De eso ya se había percatado, desde hace mucho. Y en el parque y ahora mismo, se lo dejaba muy en claro.

— Si.

— ¿Cuándo? — inquirió, cabizbaja y con los ojos empezándole a verse llorosos.

— Mañana.

El corazón de Sakura palpitó con fuerza ante tal afirmación.

— ¡¿M-mañana, tan pronto?!

— Sí, lo siento. Me habría gustado decirte un poco antes, pero incluso a mí me lo acaban de decir.

Sakura sostuvo un par de puños, mordió sus labios y de ambos ojos se iniciaron a derramar lágrimas.

— Yo…Yo no sé…Tengo miedo, no quiero irme de aquí... ¿Y sí ella es igual que Satome? —Exclamó con voz llorosa, dejándose ver la cara empapada de lágrimas—. No, no, tengo mucho miedo… ¡No quiero, no quiero!

— ¡Para de una vez! — riñó el Uchiha cabreado. Sakura calló al instante.

— P-pero…— susurró.

— Escucha, Sakura…Mi padre no es cualquier sujeto, el no te dejaría a cargo de alguien que no fuera capaz de cuidarte— aclaró Sasuke, intentando ser lo más razonable posible—. Al parecer está señora te ha buscado durante cinco años, va hacer un viaje de Sapporo hasta Tokio sólo para verte, creo que es suficiente prueba de que le interesas.

— Pero ¡Yo no la conozco! — Replicó la niña—, ¿Cómo saberlo a ciencia cierta? ¿Cómo es que le puedo interesar a una persona que ni siquiera he visto antes?

Eso era algo cierto, pero Sasuke no podía permitirse ceder.

— Lo puedes averiguar tú mañana—contestó el Uchiha sereno—. Ya te lo dije, mi padre no te dejará a cargo de cualquiera, además tú no eres tonta, si esa señora resulta ser igual que Satome ya sabrás a dónde acudir…

— ¿Por qué simplemente no me puedo quedar con ustedes?

— No se puede.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? — gimoteó, sus preguntas se hacían menos entendibles a causa del llanto, por ende la niña empezaba a gritar.

— Porque no y ya. Además, tú has dicho que no te importaría estar con algún abuelo o tío siempre y cuando fueran amables, ¿Entonces? ¿Ni siquiera lo piensas intentar? patético…

— ¡S-Sasuke yo…!— sollozó.

— Tienes que entender esto, Sakura, nosotros no somos tu verdadera familia.

Sakura respiraba con dificultad, y en un intento vano por tranquilizarse quiso seguir hablando…

—…Es que acaso ¿no te interesó? ¿No me quieres, ni aunque sea un poquito? — lloraba, intentando secarse las lágrimas con las manos y brazos.

Sasuke le miraba indiferente. Aunque realmente, lo que reflejaba en el exterior, no era lo que sentía por el interior.

— Yo sólo cuide de ti— declaró de lo más calmo—. Desde el principio no fue nuestro plan, mi plan, el de adoptarte…Eras solamente un huésped temporal en esta familia. Estoy seguro de aunque seas sólo una niña de once años, lo comprendes. Vamos, que tienes el suficiente juicio como para hacerlo.

Sakura no paraba de llorar, aspiraba mocos por la nariz. Sasuke tuvo que morder discretamente su labio inferior, y reprimir las ganas de irla a abrazar, pedirle una disculpa y decirle lo mucho que ella significó en esos últimos meses para él. Que en verdad le tenía aprecio como persona y como alguien de su propia familia.

Sakura no reprochó más.

— Será mejor que empieces a empacar— una vez dicho esto, dio media vuelta y partió, dejando atrás a una destrozada y sollozante niña.

.

¿Y qué si fue cruel? Sólo hiso lo que tenía que hacer, nada más. Sasuke salió de la casa, ignorando a todos y todas las personas que se le atravesarán; subió a su auto, lo encendió, arrancó… ¿A dónde iba? Quién sabe, sólo decidió manejar por manejar.

.

Anduvo vagando por el centro, por calles y colonias. Incluso conoció partes de Tokio que en la vida había visitado, la mayoría de clase baja. Se distraía vagamente mirando a las personas, los edificios, las calles; los puestos de comida, ropa, zapatos, electrónicos, restaurantes, cafeterías, librerías; Los cerezos cuyos pétalos revoloteaban por la mayoría de los alrededores y prácticamente todo lo que se le atravesara.

Perdió la noción del tiempo, había perdido la cuenta de cuentas horas llevaba conduciendo. Tuvo que parar cuando el tanque de gasolina estaba en las reservas. Fue a la estación, cargo gas. Y mientras esperaba que este se llenara, pensó que debería hacer otra cosa aparte de manejar a lo estúpido por la ciudad.

En cuanto terminó de cargar, tomó su celular y llamó a su amigo. Este tardo en contestar:

— ¿Estás en tú casa? — dijo en cuanto escuchó la voz de Naruto.

— Sí, acabo de llegar ¿Qué pasa? ¿Sucedió algo? Normalmente nunca me llamas por celular a menos que sea muy importante— respondió el Uzumaki al otro lado del auricular.

— No es nada, es sólo que…— el Uchiha no sabía que más decir.

¿Qué le diría exactamente?

— ¡Oh! Ahora que me acuerdo —interrumpió Naruto con tono alegre —, cuando estaba con Hinata en el centro, me dijo que no le compramos pastel a Sakura. ¿Qué tonto, no? En un cumpleaños y que no haya pastel. Estaba pensando en ir mañana con uno ¿Qué tal?

Sasuke se quedó sin habla. ¿Qué le iba a decir?

— ¡Oye, Idiota! ¿Sigues allí? ¡Responde, de veras! — reclamaba el rubio con la voz un tanto irritada, seguro pensando que su amigo ya le habría colgado.

— Naruto, mañana vendrán por Sakura. Su tía vendrá mañana de Sapporo por ella…

Hubo un prolongado silencio.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Pero cómo paso?! ¿Tan rápido? ¿Por qué me dices hasta ahora? ¿Y Sakura? ¿Cómo está ella? ¡Hey, responde! — los gritos de Naruto provocaban que casi se le rompiera el tímpano.

Pero, la verdad que sólo quería hablar con alguien, aunque sea un poco. Naruto apreciaba a Sakura demasiado, por ello se vio en la obligación de decirle, el tenía todo el derecho de saberlo; lo había estado ayudando y apoyado desde el principio, así que, se la debía.

— Si quieres puedes venir mañana a despedirte, no sé como a qué hora llegue la tía. Pero será mejor que llegues temprano…Es todo.

Listo, era todo lo que iba a decirle, no había más. Alejó el teléfono de su oreja y aún así pudo escuchar los chillidos de Naruto:

— ¡Oye, imbécil! ¡No cuelgues! ¡Respóndeme! ¡Hey!...

Colgó y casi como por inercia apago el móvil. Miró a los cielos, los cuales ya estaban por oscurecerse, no sabía exactamente en qué parte de la ciudad se hallaba, pero ya era hora de regresar.

.

Para cuando regresó, ya era bastante noche. Su hermano lo recibió en la entrada de la casa.

— ¿En dónde te metiste? Nos tenías preocupados— interpeló el hombre serio.

— Sólo fui a dar una vuelta—replicó de igual modo—. ¿Tus _amigos_ ya se han marchado?

— Si.

— No puedo creer que te juntes con ese tipo de gente—recriminó con un deje de decepción en la voz.

— ¿Lo dices por Hidan? —Supuso el hermano—. Era más que nada un conocido de la universidad, la mayoría de ellos lo eran. Como sea, ya no regresarán.

— Eso espero.

Se adentraron en silencio a la casa.

— ¿Y cómo estás? — se atrevió a preguntar Itachi.

— ¿Por qué la pregunta?

— No finjas, papá ya me ha dicho— aclaró el moreno mesurado.

Sasuke inclinó levemente el cuello.

— Ah, ya veo…—dijo sosegado—, bastante normal, a decir verdad —, ya sabíamos que esto iba a pasar, así que…No veo el porqué sentirse mal.

— Si, claro—profirió el hermano, dejando escapar el sarcasmo. Se acercó a Sasuke y le dio un pequeño golpe en la frente, sutil y a la vez fuerte. El Uchiha menor cerró los ojos y se quejó.

— ¡Auch! ¿Pero qué mierda? ¿Qué fue eso?

— Nada, es sólo que te conozco—aseguró Itachi, sonriendo levemente.

— Tsk, lo que digas…Me voy a acostar que ya es tarde— declaró irritado, para luego darle la espalda y encaminarse a los escalones.

— Sasuke— el chico se giró a verlo. Itachi le miró con cierto cariño y a la vez con cierta tristeza—…Yo también la voy a extrañar.

El moreno frunció el entrecejo.

— Hmph, cállate. No digas tonterías…

.

.

¡Eran las malditas tres de la mañana y no podía conciliar el sueño! ¿Pero qué demonios le sucedía? Respiró hondo y se incorporó. Se destapó y levantó, fue al baño a mojarse la cara…Ni hacía calor y él estaba sudando. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿A caso estaba nervioso?

Se volvió a recostar, divisó el techo unos minutos, trató de dormir una vez más: cinco minutos, diez minutos, quince minutos, veinte minutos… ¡Joder, no podía! De nueva cuenta se ponía de pie.

Estuvo sentado en el borde de su cama, con la mano reposando en su frente. De reojo se fijó en el cuarto de lado. Otra vez, allí estaban otra vez esos estúpidos impulsos de irla a ver.

Carajo, a ese paso se decía se convertiría en un maldito acosador. No era sano ir a ver niñitas durmiendo…Bueno, no es que fuera un pervertido o un psicópata asesino. Así que mucho no tenía de malo ¿O sí?

.

"_Es el colmo…" _

Se dijo internamente. Y como no, ya estaba en la habitación donde Sakura yacía dormida. Oscuro y todo, Sasuke reparó en las maletas de la niña. A pesar de todo le había obedecido o quizá Itachi o su padre hablaron con ella y la habían terminado de convencer…O también cabía la posibilidad que lo hubiera hecho por sí sola. No le hubiera sorprendido cualquiera fuera la razón de haber accedido a hacer esas enormes valijas.

Sentía el cuarto más vacío y no sólo sentía, en verdad lo estaba. Se acercó hasta donde Sakura se hallaba dormida, por suerte esta no despertaba con facilidad. La niña estaba cubierta hasta las orejas, pero el chico podía alcanzar a distinguir parte de su cara; unos mechones rosas estaban bien pegados a su rostro debido seguramente a las secas lágrimas. Seguro mañana amanecía con los ojos hinchados, a esa chiquilla se le daba bien llorar, ese día se había dado cuenta.

"_Aparte de molesta, llorona" _

La respiración de Sakura era tranquila, serena, pacifica. Le transmitía un poco de eso a él. La niña giró el rostro un poco en dirección al techo, cosa que permitió al moreno apreciarla un poco mejor.

Debía admitir, que durmiendo se veía tan débil, frágil, inocente. Antes de darse cuenta paso el dorso de su dedo índice por la frente de Sakura.

"_Ya no podré cuidarte más. Ya no podré protegerte de los cretinos que osen hacerte daño" _

Pensó, rememorando a él fortachón de Hidan.

"_Tampoco podré asegurarme que no caigas de un árbol o que cojas un resfriado" _

Ahora rememoraba la vez que fueron al campo y la vez en que la había corrido de su cuarto para no contagiarla o de querer quitar aquel columpio en donde se la pasaba hasta tarde.

"_Pero está bien, no eres cualquier mocosa. Eres una molesta y también una inteligente. Seguro te las sabrás resolver sola" _

Permaneció así, unos minutos más contemplándola en silencio.

"_Sakura…Cuídate y gracias por todo" _

Después de aquello, se marchó a su cuarto y, finalmente consiguió dormirse.

.

.

.

El ruido de unas risas lo despertaron. Tardó unos minutos en despabilar, pero se fue incorporando a su ritmo; encendió su teléfono celular, se fijo en la hora: 7:00 am. Maldijo, ¿Cuánto tiempo habrá dormido? Ni siquiera cinco horas completas, seguro. Ya se imaginaba como estarían sus ojos, con dos grandes bolsas negras bajo ellos.

De nuevo esas risas, renegó. Venían del cuarto de Sakura. Si, ella estaba riendo y no era sólo su risa, también había una carcajada en particular. Una ruidosa y sonora.

"_Naruto" _

Respiró profundo. Fue al baño, una vez hechas las necesidades de la mañana, se fue a remojar la cara, vio su imagen reflejada en el espejo. Sí, allí estaban las ojeras, tal vez no tan prominentes como había supuesto, pero ahí estaban. Ya, las ignoró y se fue a cambiar.

Una camisa azul marino y unos pants negros; bastante casual a decir verdad.

Salió de su habitación, todavía alcanzando a oír a ese par divirtiéndose de lo lindo. Torció su cuello un poco, analizando que así estaba bien. Sakura reía, al menos eso era algo; Naruto hacía un buen trabajo en ello y vaya que esa chiquilla le debía importar mucho, para hacerlo levantar temprano en un fin de semana. Decidió no irrumpir, seguro se estarían despidiendo.

Despidiendo…

Recordó que había estado horas atrás en su cuarto, haciendo lo mismo…Claro que, a su manera.

Sasuke metió las manos en los bolsillos laterales del pants. Todavía era pronto, ¿A qué hora llegaría la tía? seguro no tardaría, al menos no mucho. Eso, dependiendo a qué hora hubiera tomado el avión, si es que había tomado uno, que era lo más seguro. La presencia de su hermano le sacó de sus pensamientos.

— No te ves muy bien esta mañana… ¿No pudiste dormir bien? — preguntó Itachi, arqueando una ceja con motivo de preocupación.

Sasuke se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza, ahora no quería hablar del porqué su insomnio, menos con su hermano que seguro le molestaría con ello.

— ¿A qué hora llego el idiota de Naruto? — evadió con agilidad, haciéndose el despistado mirando hacia otro lugar. Dándole a entender a su hermano que no iba a hablar del motivo de su aspecto.

Una pequeña expresión de burla y duda pasó por la cara de Itachi. Decidió entonces no preguntar más y seguirle la corriente.

— No tiene mucho. Pero apenas y me saludo porque se fue directo con Sakura. Supongo que la habrá despertado, pobre.

— ¿Y papá?

— En su oficina, ya sabes. Hoy se tomó el día especialmente para atender a la tal Tsunade Senju.

— Claro.

Hubo un breve silencio después de ello.

— ¿Y tú ya te despediste de Sakura? —indagó Itachi con cierta sutileza. No era un tema que quisiera fuera bien abordado, pero era algo que estaba seguro tenía que salir a flote. Sasuke ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, frunció el entrecejo tenuemente.

— ¿Por qué preguntas?

— Es que bueno, viendo que Naruto se lo toma muy en serio…Llego bastante temprano sólo para ver a Sakura. Por eso quería saber sí tu harás algo parecido.

Sasuke siseó por lo bajo. Odiaba que lo compararan con otros.

—Yo no soy Naruto, mi manera de actuar no es como la de él y eso, hasta un ciego lo ve— replicó con tono bastante a la defensiva. Itachi mostró una sonrisita entre divertida, por la reacción de su hermano, y triste.

— Eso lo sé. Casi siempre te vas sin decir nada. Algo así como un gato huraño.

— Y me recriminas, tú eres igual — escupió Sasuke, comportándose como en su infancia, así con esa vocecita reprochadora. Claro, sólo su hermano y muy rara vez Naruto, lograban hacerlo actuar así.

— Puede ser, sabes que a mí tampoco me gusta mucho decir adiós. Creo que ya es de familia — admitió Itachi bastante sereno, a comparación de Sasuke.

El Uchiha menor torció los labios:

— Supongo.

El timbre sonó, ambos hermanos perdieron cierta compostura, siendo su atención enfocada completamente a la persona o personas que hubieran llamado a la puerta.

Matsuri salió rápidamente para abrir la puerta y, lo que más alarmó al par de hombres, fue que su padre salió de la nada, con traje y con semblante y aura dominante. Se paró en medio de la estancia para girar a observar a sus dos hijos, con compostura bastante mesurada.

—Es ella —dijo el señor, acomodándose ligeramente la corbata. Luego Matsuri abrió la puerta dando paso a un par de mujeres.

Sasuke ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, tampoco su hermano por lo visto; ya que ambos se mostraban un tanto pasmados. En un segundo estaban hablando como si nada, tan tranquilamente y al otro segundo, la tía de Sakura ya estaba en la puerta.

—Buenos días. Soy Tsunade Senju y mi acompañante, Shizune Kato. Y hemos venido por Sakura—presentó y afirmó una mujer que aparentaba no más de treinta años. Rubia, cabello largo y delgado el cual, estaba sujetó a dos colas bajas. Sus facciones eran finas y sus ojos de color miel, que reflejaban autoridad y carácter.

Pero, lo que más destacaba de aquella mujer, no era su cabello, ojos, un buen cuerpo o aquellas facciones, si no, un enorme par de pechos que bien podían compararse con dos grandes melones.

Itachi se aclaró la garganta, así advirtiendo a su hermano de ello, que por supuesto lo había notado desde el principio.

Fugaku seguía como siempre, a pesar de estar frente a semejante mujer.

—Señorita Tsunade, por favor, tenga un poco más de tacto—vituperó la acompañante de la rubia, intentando hablar lo más bajo posible para evitar que los otros le escucharan.

Al contrario de la primera mujer, está segunda se veía más sensata y sencilla. Claro que, se veía más joven de unos veintitantos, cabello negro, lacio y corto, piel blanca y delgada.

Sasuke no pudo evitar sentir sorpresa. ¿Realmente esa tal Tsunade tenía cuarenta y nueve años? Porque perfectamente sería confundida como la hermana de la otra chica sin ningún problema.

—Por favor, adelante—invitó a pasar Matsuri. Amabas mujeres se adentraron.

La chica de cabello negro pareció recoger algo del suelo. Era un enorme canasto de frutas, envueltas en plástico transparente con un enorme moño de regalo pegado sobre el asa.

Antes siquiera de permitir hablar a Fugaku, la rubia ordenó a su acompañante darle la canasta para ofrecérsela, ambas inclinando la cabeza de manera sumamente formal y educada.

—Esto es para usted. No es mucho, pero es un regalo de agradecimiento por todo lo que usted ha hecho por Sakura y obviamente por mí —aclaró la mujer sin levantar la vista.

—No es necesario —negó Fugaku con la mano, mostrando modestia que rara vez salía a flote en él.

—Por favor, tómelo —insistió la mujer con un tono extrañamente suplicante pero a la vez demandante—.Gracias a usted ha sido que por fin he encontrado a mi sobrina, cuido de ella en estos últimos meses, además estoy ante el primer ministro…Esto no es nada para compensar todo lo que ha hecho, pero es lo único que puedo hacer por ahora, así que por favor, tómelo.

Fugaku no tuvo más remedio que aceptar el presente.

—Bien, pues ¿Dónde está ella? —preguntó Tsunade tratando de disimular su ansiedad.

—Bajara en unos momentos, me parece que todavía se encuentra ocupada guardando cosas—contestó el señor, al tiempo en que le daba a Matsuri el canasto para que lo fuera a colocar a la cocina, mientras tanto—. Por otro lado, las invito a esperarla en la sala, en unos minutos mandare a traer por ella.

—Gracias—dijeron ambas al unísono, accediendo a la invitación del hombre. Pasaron al lado de los dos hermanos, a los cuales saludaron educadamente con una reverencia de cabeza.

Fugaku fue detrás de ellas y con la cabeza señaló el cuarto de la niña, siendo está una orden para que ya sea, Sasuke o Itachi fueran por ella.

—Voy yo—se ofreció Itachi. Sasuke no tuvo ninguna objeción ante ello— ¿Qué harás, por cierto? ¿Irás con papá y esas mujeres?

El Uchiha menor no estaba muy seguro de ello, pero al final asintió. Solamente se quería asegurar de algunas cosas.

—Bien, no tardo—aseguró el muchacho para luego subir por los escalones.

.

Bien sabía que su padre no era del tipo de personas que gozaban de conversar. Desde pequeño lo recordaba con expresión de estar eternamente enojado. Y la tal Tsunade, igualmente se veía era una mujer dura. Por lo que, la estancia permanecía en silencio sin un tema de conversación. Lo que a Sasuke lo traía sin mucho cuidado; aunque a la joven que acompañaba a Tsunade sí que parecía un tanto incomoda.

—Y, ¿Cuándo han llegado a Tokio? —se animó a decir finalmente Fugaku.

—Hoy mismo. En cuanto usted me ha hecho esa llamada, tuve que pedir el día de urgencia en mi trabajo para poder ver a Sakura—notificó la mujer estando cruzada de brazos y piernas.

— ¿Y planean regresar a Sapporo…?

—Mañana mismo—respondió la rubia sin dejar de terminar de formular la pregunta a Fugaku.

Sasuke giró la cabeza al oír aquello, algo inconsciente tal vez.

—Ya veo…

—Sí, lo que pasa es que el trabajo de la señorita Tsunade no le permite tantos días de ausencia, además tenemos una mascota en casa la cual cuidar—se añadió la joven morena a la conversación.

—Claro, entiendo perfectamente.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos. Ahora que lo reparaba ¿Qué parentesco tenían aquellas dos mujeres? Era extraño, a decir verdad. Dos mujeres viajando solas, y físicamente no se parecían en nada. ¿Qué tal si eran lesbianas? Era una idea ridícula y hasta le pareció estúpida en su momento, pero si de algo sabía es que a esas alturas todo podía ser posible. No se iba a quedar con la duda de ser así.

—Y, ¿Qué parentesco tienen ustedes dos? Sí se puede saber—se atrevió a preguntar Sasuke siendo lo bastante enseñado en el asunto.

Las mujeres se giraron a ver la una a la otra. Shizune sonrió tímidamente, en cuanto a Tsunade sólo frunció los labios.

—Ella es la sobrina de mi difunto novio—Tsunade dio una respuesta corta y directa.

—Lo que pasa es que yo no tengo padres o hermanos. Estuve al cuidado de mi tío Dan durante muchos años, luego él y la señorita Tsunade se juntaron, y cuando él murió…Bueno, me he quedado al cuidado de la señorita. Podría decirse que es una tía para mí—aclaraba Shizune, con la intención de convencer a el moreno, dándole a entender que ella era de confianza.

La pequeña y ácida plática fue interrumpida en cuanto Itachi regresó. Tsunade y Shizune levantaron los cuellos impacientes.

La mujer hizo un gesto de aburrimiento en cuanto vio que no era su sobrina, sino un rubio el cual las observaba extrañado y con detenimiento. Naruto cerró los ojos dejándolos como dos pequeñas hendiduras, así concentrando su mirada a las dos extrañas.

"_Seguro el muy idiota está pensando en lo grande que son esos pechos"_

Se dijo Sasuke para sus adentros. Claro, ya conocía a Naruto y esa cara de retardado. Pero no venían solos, de eso el Uchiha se percató al momento; detrás de él rubio, se veía un mechón rosa y parte del cuerpo de Sakura, quién se escondía temerosa.

—Vamos, Sakura, saluda—indició Itachi intentando que la niña sacara el rostro. Naruto poso su mano sobre su cabeza y le dedicó una de sus grandes sonrisas.

La niña se armo de valor y poco a poco salió; dejándose ver más claramente por los demás presentes, inclinó la cabeza a manera de saludo.

—B-buenos días…Soy Sakura Haruno, un placer conocerles.

Inmediatamente después levantó la cara dirigiendo una tímida mirada a las dos mujeres que la veían con detenimiento. Tsunade se llevó un par de dedos a la boca, ocultando un temblor en los labios.

—Te pareces a ella—musitó la mujer. Se puso de pie y fue directo hasta la niña. Sakura se puso tensa al notar iba hacia su dirección; dio un saltito de sorpresa en cuanto fue cogida en un abrazo por ella.

La rubia le acarició la cabeza por detrás, mientras sostenía su fuerte apretón. Se separó y le miro directamente a los ojos.

—Te pareces tanto a Akako—le dijo tiernamente, sin dejar de contemplarla.

Sakura contrajo los labios, confundía.

—Usted… ¿Usted conoció a mi madre?

—Claro que si, Akako, Akako Senju era mi hermana —afirmó Tsunade, pasando sus dedos por un fleco que Sakura tenía a los laterales de su rostro. La chiquilla reclinó la cabeza levemente, le envió una miradida de total confusión.

—Pero era Haruno, debe estar equivocada—corrigió la niña, apartándose un poco.

—Eso es porque se caso con tu padre, Kazuki Haruno, y adopto su apellido—explicó la rubia, reincorporándose a su estatura normal, al estar de cuclillas.

—Entonces, ¿Conoció a mi padre también?

Tsunade asintió.

—Sí, solía conocerlo cuando él y tú madre salían juntos.

La pequeña se extrañó todavía más.

— ¿Y por qué nunca la conocí? ¿Por qué nunca fue visitarme a mí o a papá? —bombardeó con preguntas.

—Es complicado, Sakura—Tsunade mordió sus labios y frunció tenuemente el ceño.

—Es que acaso ¿Se pelearon? Ó ¿No te importaba?

— ¡Claro que me importabas y me importas ahora! —Dijo segura, mostrando ese tono de voz mandón tan peculiar, que hacía relevancia a su fuerte carácter—, Eres la hija de mi querida hermana ¿Cómo no ibas a importarme? Es sólo que tú padre, bueno él…No era de las personas que a mis padres, tus abuelos, aprobaran como relación para Akako, yo al principio tampoco lo aprobaba. Así que, ellos huyeron y perdimos contacto.

— ¿Por qué no les gustaba papá? —cuestionó, asomando su inquietud y a la vez aflicción.

—él no andaba en buenos pasos. Era una persona problemática.

— ¡Eso no es verdad! Mi papá era una buena persona—exclamó, defendiendo a su progenitor a capa y espada.

—Sí, yo sé que en el fondo lo era, a pesar de todo—dio la razón, agachando la vista un tanto pesarosa.

Sasuke se había mantenido al margen, escuchando la conversación. Pero todavía había algo que no cuadraba, y eso era, que según a palabras de aquella rubia, ella perdió contacto con sus parientes. Entonces ¿Cómo sabía de la existencia de Sakura? Sí iba a contar algo, más vale que lo hiciera bien y no ha pedazos.

— ¿Y cómo sabe que ellos dos han tenido una hija sí perdieron comunicación? —se integró el Uchiha menor, ganándose la atención de los presentes. Su padre quiso reprimirlo con una mirada, pero fue fallido ya que Sasuke, por esta vez no lo notó. O simplemente ignoró.

Tsunade le dirigió interés. Con todas las intenciones de responder como se debía.

—Bueno, eso es porque después de algunos años, Akako me comenzó a enviar cartas y con ellas fotografías de ella y su familia. Es por ello que sabía sobre Sakura—aclaró la mujer—. Luego, un día dejó de enviarlas y al año me entere por medio de una carta de Kazuki que mi hermana había muerto siendo atropellada. Pasó un tiempo, me entere que él se había vuelto a casar. En ese tiempo le rogaba que me dejará ver a Sakura, pero jamás me lo permitió, no sé porqué. Habrá tenido sus razones, quizá.

La rubia sostuvo un puño. Relajó al instante y prosiguió:

— Por mucho tiempo estuve al tanto de él y mi sobrina, de lejos y por las sombras. Un día se me notificó que él había muerto, por razones desconocidas; me parece fue por neumonía*, pero no estoy del todo segura . Perdí el rastro de su segunda esposa y de Sakura, no sé cómo le habrá hecho aquella mujer para escapar de mi vista. Pero no me di por vencida, cuando encontré a la segunda esposa de Kazuki, la muy zorra me evadía y se hacía la desentendida con el asunto, diciendo cosas como que jamás se había casado y que no conocía a ningún Kazuki y tampoco a ninguna Sakura, me di por vencida con ella…Pero no con mi sobrina, seguí buscando, hice muchos anuncios por periódico, informe a la policía, contrate incluso a un detective…Pero nada. Estaba tan cerca de dejar todo, de olvidarlo todo y seguir con mi vida…

Era raro ver a mujeres como Tsunade mostrándose tan sentimentales. Shizune lo sabía y por ello la veía preocupada.

—Hasta que sin previo aviso, me han llamado…, diciéndome que te habían encontrado, _Sakura_ —se volteó, orientándose frente a frente de su sobrina. Sus ojos se veían llorosos y Sakura pudo ver algo realmente acogedor en ellos. La mujer se le volvió a abalanzar. Y está vez, Sakura se dejó completamente estrujar; y de la misma forma, correspondió el abrazo, cerrando los ojos con auge.

.

Era una foto de sus padres, Tsunade se la había dado después de varias charlas emotivas y otras que los adultos, según, sólo ellos comprendían. Pero claro que Sakura también los entendía; eso de la total custodia, sus papeles, escuela, pensiones, traslados de muebles, etc. Sabía de lo que hablaban, pero sencillamente no le interesaba, no tanto como admirar aquella fotografía de sus progenitores.

En la imagen, había dos personas; recargadas en un barandal a espaldas de un inmenso mar azul de fondo. Eran un hombre y una mujer; el hombre vestía bastante informal, con sólo una camiseta azul rey, unos pescadores y unas sandalias.

—Papá —susurró la niña, delineando en rostro de su padre con el dedo.

Era justo como ella le recordaba. Sonriente, con su extraño y llamativo cabello rosa oscuro, cuyo peinado era bastante peculiar, por no decir raro. En esa fotografía al parecer se estaba dejando crecer barba y bigote. Al lado de él, estaba la mujer; él al parecer le rodeaba sigilosamente la cintura.

Sakura colocó más atención en ella. Nunca había conocido a su madre, jamás había tenido una imagen de él como era. Se lo había imaginado tantas veces, pero sencillamente, apreciarla en esa fotografía era mil veces mejor de lo que alguna vez esperó.

A sus ojos, era la mujer más bella que hubiera visto jamás. Al igual que Tsunade, era rubia, un rubio opaco y corto, peinado cuidadosamente, ningún cabello rebelde. Facciones afiladas, pero a la vez delicadas. Al contrario de su padre, la mujer permanecía un poco más seria, mostrando una sencilla sonrisa que a pesar de serlo, no dejaba de encantar al marcarle más la mejillas y pómulos. Ahora entendía de dónde sacó sus ojos verdes, ya que su madre los poseía, sólo que en un tono levemente más oscuro.

Llevaba puesto un vestido tradicional chino, blanco. Y lo que Sakura pudo notar más adelante, era que su madre la sostenía en brazos. Akako cargaba un pequeño bebé, envuelto en una manta roja con diseños de flores. Era un bebé un poco regordete, con delgados y apenas crecientes pelitos rosados sobre su cabecita redonda. Dormía profundamente.

Sonrió emotiva, llevó la fotografía hasta su pecho y la mantuvo allí con ahínco.

Una mano le acarició la cabeza, hasta llegar hasta su nuca. La niña abrió los ojos y fijó sus pupilas en la persona que le sobó con cariño; era Naruto, una mueca de decepción afloró en su persona. Ella esperaba con ilusión que fuera _otra_ persona.

—Entonces, te irás…—dijo el rubio, desanimado.

—Sí. Pero eso ya todo mundo lo sabía, hasta tú, Naruto —acusó con un mohín.

Naruto quiso reír pillo, pero dadas las circunstancias esa sonrisa no salió como el planeaba.

—No te miento, la verdad es que sí. Pero al final, la decisión era completamente tuya y has aceptado por las buenas ir con aquellas dos mujeres.

La niña frunció los labios y comenzó a juguetear con los pies.

—Es que…Bueno…Alguien me dijo que habría que intentarlo. Así que lo haré.

Uzumaki sonrió.

—Te admiro, eres una niña muy fuerte.

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

—No lo creo. Porque, a pesar de todo, todavía tengo algo de miedo.

—Y bastante normal, serías una niña muy extraña si no fuera así, de veras—alentó, ganándose una sonrisita por parte de la chiquilla.

—Te voy a extrañar, Naruto—confesó entristecida —Dime, ¿Podré verlos alguna vez a ti, a Itachi, Fugaku o Sasuke?

—Por supuesto que sí. Seguiremos en contacto, te llamaré por teléfono y te escribiré cartas—aseguró el hombre, propinándole palmaditas en la espalda.

— ¿Lo prometes? —inquirió insegura.

Naruto le vio a la cara y después le mostró una cálida y enorme sonrisa.

—Lo prometo.

.

.

—Serás bienvenida cuando gustes. Esta, de ahora en más será tú segunda casa. Buena suerte, Sakura—se despedía Fugaku. Como siempre, no era de esperarse más gestos cariñosos de su parte. Así era ese hombre y Sakura no le reprochaba nada.

—Muchas gracias por todo, señor Fugaku. No sabe lo agradecida que estoy por los cuidados y atenciones dadas. Hasta luego e igualmente mucha suerte—dijo de la misma forma, siendo al extremo educada. Así, justo como a él le agradaba. Dio una reverencia y fue hasta Itachi, que era el más próximo a despedir.

—Adiós, Sakura. Cuídate mucho—profirió el hermano mayor, enseñando una tenue pero amable sonrisa.

—Gracias, Itachi. Te echaré de menos—admitió sincera, para luego darse un rápido abrazo.

Y entonces fue Naruto a su encuentro.

— ¡Te voy a extrañar mucho, mucho Sakura!—gritaba el hombre, ya derramando lágrimas de cocodrilo. Levantó a la chiquilla de los suelos para aprisionarla contra su pecho.

La niña al parecer le había llegado igualmente el sentimiento. De sus ojos comenzaron a escurrir esas molestas gotas saladas.

— ¡Me haces llorar, tonto! — reprendió Sakura, asestándole un pequeño manotazo en su espalda, al estar todavía atrapada en el abrazo del rubio.

—No seas tan cruel conmigo y déjame despedirme como se debe— pidió el muchacho, sollozando desmesurado.

—No lo soy, es tú culpa por hacerme llorar — volvió a decir con un nudo en la garganta. Naruto se merecía otro manotazo, seguro.

—Cuídate mucho, Sakura. Sabes que aquí tienes un amigo en quién confiar— garantizó. Estrujó un poco más a la niña, está vez con más delicadeza.

—Gracias, Naruto.

Ah, el último en la fila, era Sasuke. Hombre siempre reservado. Sakura se dirigió a él con duda y sumisión, no segura si sería buena idea despedirse también de él. No pareciera que su partida le afectara y eso era algo que Sakura no quería confirmar del todo. Se paró justo frente a él, callada y aspirando moquito. Bueno, a pesar de que este pareciera ecuánime ante la situación, de todos modos, la chiquilla estaba dispuesta a despedirse de él también aunque este no lo hiciera.

—Suerte— ganó en decir palabra el moreno. A la niña algo se le encogió en el pecho.

Sakura se lanzó con los brazos abiertos a Sasuke. Lo cogió en un firme e impetuoso abrazo. Derramando lágrimas sin parar, sollozando y aspirando por la nariz frenéticamente, hipeando y moqueando.

— ¡Sasuke, Sasuke! —exclamaba con ardor —. ¡Te prometo que me esforzare, ya verás! ¡Lo intentaré!

El Uchiha se pasmó al momento en que la niña le pilló; más aún que clamaba su nombre con un desgarrador sentimiento. Fue suficiente como para ablandar aquella postura fría e indiferente que había adoptado. Sin premeditárselo más, llevó una mano hasta la coronilla de la niña. Le pasó la mano con cuidado; siendo lo más amable que pudo, destilaba cierto afecto su tacto hacia la pequeña.

Sakura paró de llorar, reguló su respiración y escondió la cara en el estómago del Uchiha.

—Hasta pronto—le dedicó palabra por última vez.

La niña asintió y pronto separó el rostro del cuerpo del moreno. Mantuvo la cabeza baja, no quería mirarle otra vez a la cara, pues sabía que de nuevo se echaría a llorar. Así, cabizbaja se dirigió a la salida con lo que sería su nueva familia.

Las mujeres agradecieron por todo y partieron cruzando el umbral de la puerta, desapareciendo a la vista de los varones con un cierre sonoro de puerta.

Naruto no paraba de berrear, Itachi mostraba una pequeña sonrisa dolida y Fugaku, aunque todavía mesurado, no quitaba la mirada de la puerta.

Naruto se quitó el brazo de los ojos e inhaló algo de moco antes de ponerse a reprender a Sasuke por tal frío comportamiento. Se petrificó ante lo que vio.

— ¿Sasuke? —Balbuceó incrédulo, perplejo—, ¿Estás llorando?

Hermano y padre le giraron a ver de inmediato. Allí estaba Sasuke Uchiha, derramando una lágrima. Era raro ver una cara tan seria hacerlo. Frunció el entrecejo y volteó a ver a una esquina con ambos ojos cerrados. Esa sería la única lágrima que derramaría, la única. Una que reflejaba cuán importante era esa chiquilla para él.

Itachi le consoló, dándole un par de palmadas en el hombro.

* * *

_7 años después_

* * *

— ¡Ya llegue! — anunció una joven de largos cabellos rosados, cerrando la puerta de su casa con cierta fuerza.

.

* * *

_Ni la ausencia ni el tiempo son nada cuando se ama._

_Louis Charles Alfred de Musset._

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Recomiendo escuchar la canción de **Drive** de **Lana del Rey**. Pues gracias a esa canción, es la por la cual pude hacer y elaborar el capítulo que están leyendo el día de hoy. Pura inche inspiración con esa "song" xD.

* * *

**neumonía*: **es una enfermedad del sistema respiratorio que consiste en la inflamación de los espacios alveolares de lospulmones.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NOTAS DE AUTORA, PRÓXIMAMENTE ELIMINADAS:**

Me van a matar, lo sé. Yo misma quiero hacerlo. Borre todos los capítulos, a partir del diez de este fic. Y dirán, "dah, eso ya lo notamos" la razón es ¿Por qué?

_Pues he aquí la respuesta:_

Porque voy a cambiar totalmente, de aquí en adelanta la trama del fic. *música de suspenso* chan, chan, chan, chaaaaaaan.

Así es, cambio de trama, desarrollo, personajes, ambientes, etc. Algunas me la querrán mentar, y están en todo su derecho, otras a lo mejor les gustará la idea, no lo sé, pero la decisión ya está tomada. Pero, no todo es tan malo, para las que gustan y siguen gustando del fic original, pueden visitar y dar le like a mi página en Facebook (Link de la página en mi perfil de Fan fiction), allí donde subiré los capítulos que rescate del escrito original, que son del capítulo 10 hasta el 25 (epílogo).

Otra pregunta:

_¿Cuántos capítulos tendrá este nuevo cambio de trama?_

No lo sé.

Pero eso sí, aseguró que no serán más de 25. Yo creo que incluso serán menos de 25 :/ quién sabe, depende como me acomode.

Siguiente pregunta y que quizá debí hacerla desde el inicio:

_¿Por qué vas a cambiar la trama?_

Por dios, ya se veía venir. Para las lectoras que están volviendo a releer el escrito, probablemente notaran que cambie un chingo de cosas. Sencillamente al ir editando el fic, fui desarrollando nuevas ideas y escenas, que la verdad, no hay que mentir, este fic fue uno de mis comienzos y el que más reconocimiento tengo y se queda corto a lo que pude haber hecho, pude haberle sacado más jugo, pero no lo hice, era una novata y no sabía cómo llevar las cosas. Al menos ahora, quiero hacerlo un poco mejor, darle justicia y darme satisfacción a mí misma, suena egoísta pero no sé de qué otro modo decirlo. xD

_Otra cosa que a lo mejor haga que me gané haters:_

Quizá este fic ya no sea más categoría "M" y pase a "T" o "K(más)" *Ya me veo echándome sus jitomates LOL* pero oigan, dije "**quizá**" no es seguro todavía.

_Y para cerrar con broche de oro:_

_(Me van a crucificar por esto, seguro)_

Me tomaré un Hiatus con este fic. Y para las que no saben que es un "hiatus":

**Hiatus*: **ruptura, corte, separación, interrupción de línea temporal. Dependiendo el contexto en que se maneje.

En pocas y mundanas palabras: No actualizare ni llevare a cabo esta re edición hasta nuevo aviso.

_¿Por qué lo dejaré inconcluso (temporalmente)?_

Pues la primera y más importante: Quiero terminar con mi otro fic: _Yakuza._ Que por cierto, también lo tengo en hiatus por andar concentrándome en este. Y hasta que no termine ese fic no voy a retomar _Muñeca._

_¿Cuánto tiempo me tomará terminar el otro fic?_

Ni puta idea.

Ya que, todavía tiene para rato y yo soy una tortuga en cuanto a actualización se refiere. Pero si me apuro y le echo ganas, seguramente dentro de unos seis meses retomó "Muñeca". así que, vayan apagando ilusiones de una pronta actualización. :troll face:

Listo, después de estas rápidas y sencillas aclaraciones, ya pueden ir encendiendo antorchas y preparando la cuerda para colgarme :)

Sin más, les mando besos húmedos y abrazos de oso: _Ivorosy…_


End file.
